Cicada Village (SYOC CLOSED!)
by KaraLove101
Summary: Cicada Village was nothing more than a village deemed infamous for its rumors. It was a place filled to the brim with different kinds of rumors, those dark and horrid. However, with the curious minds of teenagers, it doesn't come as a surprise that sixteen Ultimates were ecstatic to go to the village for a field trip. Well, it is that trip which would ruin their lives forever...
1. SYOC Form

Cicada Village was supposed to be nothing more than a rumor.

That village was nothing more than a ghost town. A rumor. There was nothing special about an abandoned village. No, there was nothing special about the village at all.

At all.

However, even when there was nothing special about Cicada Village, people continued to speak about it.

People continued to speak and tour the village, and that escalated to the mouths of the teenagers. Teenagers would scare the children about the rumors, laughing once they see the younger ones fuss over it. Teenagers laughed in the midst of being teenagers, so they couldn't care less. They couldn't care less that children and adults worried over it, speaking to them about such topic, showcasing their worries. No. They didn't care.

So, when a certain class of Ultimates gotten an invitation to the village itself, they were more than joyous to accept such an invitation.

They were glad they have been given such an invitation, especially to their class. Their own particular class. It would be a field trip. It would be a free ride, a beautiful vacation with the goal to have fun and loiter around. The Ultimates were ecstatic.

 _"I can't believe we're gonna go on a field trip. This is crazy!"_

However, these students did not know that those feelings of joy were merely being manipulated.

Kousuke should've known better than to allow those feelings of joy overwhelm his heart. He should've known better than to act in the heat of the moment. He was the leader of his class. Everyone looked up to him in one way or another.

Yes, he should've known better than to think nothing of such a sudden invitation. He should've been much more doubtful. How could he allow this to happen? How could he?

He was the worst class president ever.

 _"We're taking off! Woot-woot!"_

Kousuke didn't know at the time. He only smiled and closed his eyes, unaware of what's about to come.

* * *

 **Hello. This story takes place in an alternate universe where the Danganronpa franchise characters do not exist outside of Monokuma, however they are in the same setting of Hope's Peak. The academy of Hope's Peak does exist, but everything else that happened in the franchise did not happen. This will be a seperate story and seperate setting, as our cast will star in a faraway village in Japan.**

 **Everyone in this story knows each other, so relationships are already maintained. We are in the middle of the school year for this roster, so a field trip seemed to be right to start off a new semester! It would make sense for the cast to be overjoyed with such a break.**

 **Well... Here are the rules.**

 **1\. I would want talents to be creative and unique, however I will accept talents that have been used in the Danganronpa franchise such as Ultimate Detective, Ultimate Hope, Ultimate ?, etc. However, I do prefer more creative and unique talents.**

 **2\. I do not want any Mary Sues in this story. I want characters who are fleshed out and realistic. Flaws should balance out the good side of a person. I also want a different array of characters such as not only nice people, but mean characters as well. I would want a well-rounded cast of unique characters.**

 **3\. Please feel free to ask me questions! I will gladly answer and try to help out as much as I could.**

 **4\. You can submit up to three characters. I will try to pick only one character from each person, however if there are lesser submissions than expected I may either extend the deadline or pick more from your cast of characters. I might fill the roster myself if nothing works to my favor. Haha.**

 **5\. Remember that this story will be updated when I feel like it. I do have my own life and off-days, however I am hoping that I would be able to write this story continuously in the long run.**

 **6\. I will make the deadline sometime around late January.**

* * *

 **-SYOC FORM-**

Name:

Nickname:

Age: (It should be around 15-19.)

Gender: (Male or female.)

Sexuality:

Talent:

Summary of Talent: (Basically what your character does with their talent. As a doctor do they only do checkups on patients, or are they responsible for leading a group of younger doctors?)

Nationality: (I would prefer them to be Japanese, though I will accept foreigners.)

Birthday:

Height:

Weight:

Physical Appearance: (This should be one of the most detailed.)

Daily Clothing: (This is basically what they would wear throughout the game.)

Personality: (This should be one of the most detailed. I want flaws and good traits. I also want to know their morals and values as well.)

Backstory: (This should be one of, if not, the most detailed of this entire form. I would want to know how your character gained their talent, their values, etc. I would like to know their relationships and how they fare during their live so far.)

Hobbies: (At least three.)

Likes: (At least three.)

Dislikes: (At least three.)

Voice: (How does your character sound?)

Mannerisms:

Pet Peeves:

People They Like:

People They Hate:

Romance:

Biggest Fear:

Biggest Secret:

Motive to Kill:

Possible Method of Killing:

Justification for Survivor:

Justification for Murderer:

Justification for Victim:

Justification for Mastermind: (I know a lot of you do not want your characters to be the mastermind, however if they were to become one I would like to know how they would become one. I need a reason for how your character could be a mastermind.)

Rating Survivor, Murderer, Victim: (Give me your take on who do you think your character will become in order of likelihood.)

Reaction to the Killing Game:

Reaction to Seeing Either Corpse or Hearing the Body Announcement:

Role in Investigation:

Role in Trial:

Reaction to Being Accused (Guilty and Not Guilty):

Reaction to Execution (Seeing One and Being Executed):

Character Arc Ideas:

Free Time Event Ideas:

Quotes:

Anything I Missed?:

* * *

 **-ROSTER-**

 **Males**

1\. Kousuke Hayashi - Ultimate Police Officer (Mine)

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

 **Females**

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

* * *

 **Submitted Talents so Far...**

Ultimate Police Officer

Ultimate Spirit Medium

Ultimate Toymaker

Ultimate Fisherman

Ultimate Madonlinist

Ultimate Food Critic

Ultimate Entertainer

Ultimate Doctor

Ultimate Drama Club Leader

Ultimate Kyudoka

Ultimate Lucky Student

Ultimate Acrobat

Ultimate Horologist

Ultimate Cartographer

Ultimate Story Teller

Ultimate Pixel Artist

Ultimate Contortionist

Ultimate Tailor

Ultimate Bacteriologist

Ultimate Sidekick

Ultimate Investigator

Ultimate Paramedic

Ultimate Fashion Stylist

Ultimate Makeup Artist

Ultimate Wedding Crasher

* * *

 **Submitted Genders so Far...**

x14 Males

x11 Females


	2. Accepted Characters

And the roster has been officially filled! I have chosen the characters based on their roles in the story and how well they fit in with the others, also checking their personalities and to round off the cast in a colorful way. I accepted characters which are detailed and I feel are best fit for this story, and so these are the characters I have gathered. I wanted detailed and realistic characters, and I feel like this cast would be rounded off well. I hope you like the cast! Please tell me about your thoughts on which characters pique your interest the most!

And please note that, yes, in the story these characters will have already known each other. Their relationships are already maintained, at least, somewhat.

* * *

 **-ROSTER-**

 **Males**

1\. Kousuke Hayashi - Ultimate Police Officer (Mine)

2\. Kenta Yagira - Ultimate Food Critic (Kearse)

3\. Zero Amemaru - Ultimate Drama Club Leader (Shyjoker)

4\. Seishin Osorubeki - Ultimate Spirit Medium (liammarklh88)

5\. Hyoushi Hosoe - Ultimate Mandolinist (Maestro Infinite)

6\. Orochi Takumi - Ultimate Investigator (Richard Conway)

7\. Hisashi Suzuki - Ultimate Horologist (RioA)

8\. Koro Mitsuki - Ultimate Paramedic (ThePersonOfNothing)

 **Females**

1\. Chiyoko Endo - Ultimate Fashion Stylist (Giangelo)

2\. Miho Kanbayashi - Ultimate Acrobat (ToonGuy)

3\. Kiyomiko Ike - Ultimate Lucky Student (TheRoseShadow21)

4\. Chizu Sakusei - Ultimate Cartographer (Norbus95)

5\. Machiko Tachibana - Ultimate Wedding Crasher (Lowrietial)

6\. Kagami Sakkaku - Ultimate Tailor (Wolffang1795)

7\. Anna Matsuo - Ultimate Storyteller (jaughy)

8\. Kimiko Saigo - Ultimate Bacteriologist (Crimson Spider Lily)


	3. Introductory Chapter

**Since I have got the free time to finish this in Valentine's Day, I decided to sit down and type the rest of the chapter. This is merely an introductory chapter, so don't expect much other than the introduction to the characters.**

* * *

A class trip should always be exciting. It should leave behind many deep-rooted memories that, even after years and decades, will remain as either a vague recollection or a tattooed imprint.

However, Kousuke could only remember the principal demanding his presence during class. He didn't know why he was thinking of such a thing, but he could only guess it was because the bus was still driving.

 _"President of the 42nd class, Kousuke Hayashi. I have something important to announce to you."_

 _Kousuke could feel sweat trickling down his head. What did he do? Did he forget something? Was it something one of his classmates did? A short boy with dark red hair and moon-reflected eyes popped into his mind. He quickly swatted the image away. As the class president, his classmates were his responsibility. If his classmates were to end up in trouble, it would be him getting the lecture._

 _The principal's eyes didn't waver._

 _Kousuke gulped. "Yes, sir?"_

 _The principal stared at him for a second before a smile appeared on his face. He folded his arms across his wooden desk while holding a pamphlet between his fingers. "Your class has been chosen to attend a once-in-a-lifetime trip to Cicada Village."_

 _Kousuke drew a blank. "What? You mean, the Cicada Village? My class is really going there?"_

 _The principal bobbed his head in agreement. "Yes, of course! You and your classmates have been doing excellent last semester, so I wanted to reward you all with a surprise and ended up ringing the village's owner for a trip there. The manager gladly agreed, so you guys will be spending a week there." He laughed merrily, "I just want you guys to have a fun time viewing the landscape, and I know how interested your class is about the village's rumors."_

 _Kousuke was completely stunned. He did not expect this at all, especially not this early into the second semester._

 _"Thank you, sir," he said, and bowed deeply._

 _"Think nothing of it!" the principal cried buoyantly. "Go ahead and surprise your classmates with this news!"_

Kousuke sighed, aimlessly watching thick trees roll by as their ride lumbered along the rocky road. Hours had past since they have gotten onto the bus, and now it was close to five in the afternoon. The sun was already beginning to set, and it was evidently having an impact on his classmates, for most of them were either sleeping or on the verge of dozing off.

Honestly, Kousuke still couldn't believe it – to actually go to such an infamous village, known for its dark rumors – it was frightening, yet exciting at the same time. Kousuke wondered why the principal was so willing to appease to a few teenagers' excited souls, he couldn't complain. He was probably overthinking this all, as the Ultimate Police Officer. He was interested in investigating such a place. He almost felt obliged to look at the place and make deductions based on his observations. He was a curious soul, after all.

Kousuke Hayashi, the Ultimate Police Officer.

Introductions aside, one could deduce that Kousuke was a curious and stern soul. His talent as a police officer would make one label him as an uptight person, however it was the opposite. Kousuke loved interacting with others and was a sucker for romantic sitcoms, but at the same time he was one a police officer could be. He was a stuckup to his superiors and loved following the rules. He would nag others for not being on time and would shake his head everytime someone made a lewd or flirtatious comment. He was a lovable person, but he was conservative when it came to the rules.

Personality aside, Kousuke also looked the part of an officer. He wore a black police suit, albeit not wearing the police cap he'd kept at home. After that he also wore his black dress shoes, silver wristwatch, and white gloves- yes, that was also giving him that uptight look. His eyes were a grounded shade of light brown, however his hair was a dark shade of red. His hair wasn't messy, however there were a few strands which stick out in place. His bangs swung to the right and hung above his thin eyebrows, his hair short and just above his ears.

Kousuke Hayashi was the Ultimate Police Officer, but what was much more notorious about him was that he was the president of the 42nd class from Hope's Peak. Being the president to class of other Ultimates was not only amazing, but exhausting. To handle all of the Ultimates' handful of talents and personalities was nervewrecking, yet, it did give him the experience.

If anything, Kousuke was glad he had been elected to class president. He didn't know why everyone had voted for him to be such, only that he had been chosen just a week after the school year had started.

"It's because you look like such a reliable person!"

Being the Ultimate Police Officer, it was practically an automatic guarantee, however, Kousuke was never disgruntled about this position. Slowly, he learned to love it, and couldn't be happier representing a class with such aspiring, hopeful people.

Kousuke let out a silent yawn as he continued to sightsee from the window.

Quiet murmurs resonated from the back of the bus, barely loud enough to be heard over the rumble of the wheels.

Dazed and bored, Kousuke glanced over to his fellow classmate and girlfriend, who was occupied with her phone. He let his red hair slop on over his eyes as he leaned on her shoulder.

"You're still playing, Miho?" The Ultimate asked, looking at the acrobat who was giggling at the animated figures on her screen.

"Ack!" Miho jumped at the sudden voice, eyes looking at Kousuke now. She dropped her phone on her lap, as if doing herself would make her look less guilty. A sheepish smile crossed her face. "Oops. Shit, you're not mad that I'm playing this in front of you, right?"

Kousuke looked down at the phone screen, at the well-dressed and handsome men smiling at him. He knew it. Miho was playing another dating simulator. "You're really obsessed with those types of games," he replied, sighing. "Am I not enough for you?" He got off her shoulder and rested his head on the window instead.

"Hey, was that a joke? It doesn't sound like one!" Miho pouted. "Of course you're the best, but aren't 2D guys hot? Just look at this guy here! He acts just like you, but he looks so much hotter." She pointed to a black-haired guy with a sombre half-smile.

Kousuke was silent.

"Hey, now come on! That was joke, Kousuke!" she giggled, scooting closer to the police officer and leaning on his side. "Geez, you can be so naive that I can't help but feel like you're bullshitting me sometimes!"

Kousuke rolled his eyes, but allowed Miho to lean against his shoulder. He sighed again as the acrobat picked off from where she stopped.

Miho Kanbayashi, the Ultimate Acrobat, and one of the sweetest people Kousuke knew.

Miho was a fairly tanned student with a slender build, however she did have muscle since she was an acrobat in the works. Her auburn hair was cropped into a pixie cut, highlighting her beautiful hazel eyes. She has a faded scar on her cheek, but this doesn't deter Kousuke from what she's really like. He honestly loves her, and his mind will never change, not now, when she was so alluring next to him, not ever. Miho was currently wearing a red trench coat over a blue-and-white circus singlet, on the under wearing blue-and-green trainers that were scuffed and worn. A casual and sporty outlook, if Kousuke had to say.

Kousuke frowned. He thought about their trip, remembering much of the rumors of the village and how the media portrayed it.

Cicada Village has been known for its dark and intriguing rumors. There were rumors of groups of people, or even solo adventurists, disappearing after visiting. The manager would say nothing, with only confusion on his poor elderly face as he wondered why so many would start rumors of missing people in his lovely village.

The village used to be known for its beauty and wonderful landscape, however with strange headlines out about the disappearances of people - that only overshadowed the beauty.

Still, dark rumors would only excite the youth. Anyone who had a daring soul or a dauntless mind would obviously roam to the village. The village owner was only happy that there were more and more people who came by to tour, as there were only a few people who were actually living on the land. To investigate the village and see if the rumors were true were just exciting. To even view the landscape atop of it was splendid. It was definitely a win-win, both for the villagers, and the tourists themselves.

Yes, it was exciting. However, those rumors were just mere rumors. Kousuke knew they were nothing more than fabrication, however his heart could not stop thumping in his ears. He was worried. The unnerving feeling that had followed him from the principal's office was unshakeable. It made him hesitate getting onto the bus, and now, it was making him hesitate going along with the class trip.

What will happen this week? The other students back at Hope's Peak are probably jealous of us, yet I can't help but grow more and more jealous of them. I don't even know why I'm shaking.

Kousuke thought and thought until his head ached. He stared out the window, but wasn't really looking.

He was ashamed to say he almost jumped out of his skin as thick fingers wrapped around his eyes.

"Ah!"

In haste, Kousuke gripped the hands none too gently and ripped them away from his face. He turned around to find the grinning perpetrator and frowned. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He snapped, still high-strung. He quickly loosened his expression to a tired one, not wanting to look intimidating. "Seriously, what are you doing?"

"Just want you to snap out of your thoughts. You look like shit."

The police officer sighed. "Harsh as always, Machiko."

"What? I'm just stating facts!" Machiko yelled, having no self-awareness. Kousuke hurriedly made a motion for her to tone down. She obviously chose to ignore him and punctuated this by flicking her fringe out of her eyes and blowing a raspberry.

Machiko Tachibana, the Ultimate Wedding Crasher.

Her dirty blonde hair fell to her neck, and she flipped it behind her neck only to pull it back and tuck it behind her ears. Her eyes were slanted and mono-lid. She had thin lips, pronounced with heavy red lipstick. She leaned over his seat with ease, and once again Kousuke was reminded how tall she is – five foot seven. She wore a strapless, white dress to counter her complex personality along with simple white flats.

"Hey, Chichi." Miho didn't bother to care about Kousuke, now waving at the wedding crasher who grinned her way.

Chichi – a nickname that mostly everyone would call her. Kousuke wasn't too fond of nicknames, however he didn't completely avoid the usage of them. He would call Miho his 'sweetheart' sometimes, after all.

"Yo!" Her voice was as loud as always. She tapped the seat behind him, indirectly showing off the diamonds that wrapped around her index and wrist. "Your boyfriend is such a party pooper sometimes. By sometimes, I mean all the time."

Kousuke sighed. Machiko really didn't know how to sugar-coat. "I didn't need your input, but thanks."

Machiko shrugged before Miho began to speak. "Well, that shit doesn't really bother me." The acrobat smiled, making Kousuke flush with warmth. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "He's cute like that."

"Hm, I see. Interesting!" Machiko popped her head back down from her seat, finally taking initiative to consider the people around her. However, her partner stirred, and woke with a sleepy, gray glare.

"Thanks for waking me." She grumbled while flattening her neon purple hair.

Machiko turned to her partner. "Sorry, Kimi," she said without really meaning it.

"I told you I hate being called that."

Kousuke sighed. He was drained, but not in the sleepy way. "Sorry, Kimiko," He repeated, but sincerely. "Did we wake you up?"

The girl nodded, but dropped her glare. "Well, yes. I'm not mad about it though."

Kimiko Saigo, the Ultimate Bacteriologist.

She redid her French twist, wrapping it neatly between her fingers before magically sliding it into place. She also went the extra length to fix her already perfect bangs. In an act of unconcealed bravery, she stood up on the rocking bus and tucked her gray cami top into her high-waisted pants, while on rather chunky heels. She picked her military green jacket from her hips and slipped it on silently before coming to rest in her seat, though keeping her head away from the headrest. She pulled her silver necklace from the back of her neck and let it frame prettily against her collarbones. Once she finished adjusting herself, she fixed a steady gaze on Machiko. Kousuke watched in silence as they communicated through their eyes. Honestly, she did not match the description of what Kousuke would think of a bacteriologist, however he couldn't judge.

"Why did you sit next to her anyways?" Kousuke asked, teasing Machiko, who gasped exaggeratedly at the statement.

Kimiko shrugged. Her voice was low-pitched. "I don't really care who I sit next to."

"How nice of you. Blunt as always." Machiko grinned slyly at Kimiko, then shot an accusing look at the police officer. "You're such a jerk, Kousuke."

Kousuke rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, I know I'm the best class president out there. Now, please leave me and Miho alone," he asserted, bringing his arm around his girlfriend, ending the conversation.

"Hmph! I see! Woopsy-daisy!" Machiko slumped back into her seat, leaving the duo to their peace.

Kousuke sighed inwardly to himself. He wondered when they would reach the village, before deciding that he didn't want to stay awake until then. It didn't take long for him to close his eyes, leaning into Miho's strong but slender frame, and letting her steady breaths lead him to rest.

* * *

Kousuke woke to the sound of unrestrained cheering. He saw Miho barely miss slapping his face as she, as everyone, rushed to the windows.

"It's the village! We're here!"

Kousuke's eyes widened and he quickly stood up, the bus having come to a stop. He looked outside of the window alongside his girlfriend, finding himself eyeing the dark night sky. The moon was out, shining brightly with the stars forming clear constellations over the black atmosphere. He pulled his eyes away from the country sky and stared at the limitless horizon. There was a long wide wooden building and a silver plate across the entrance, barely legible in the dark:

Welcoming Visitors to Cicada Village.

They were right. They were finally here.

"WOOHOO! LET'S GO!"

Kousuke covered his ears, glaring at Machiko who tackled her way out of the door. Everyone was prompted to follow, giddy as they quickly followed the wedding crasher out. The police officer couldn't help but feel his heart race, and was only calmed as Miho held his hand tightly in hers.

"Let's go!" she said, smiling in a way made Kousuke's face flush.

"R-right!" Kousuke allowed the acrobat's to lead him excitedly out the bus. He was the last to step out, the driver eyeing him before the door closing. Kousuke couldn't care less however, and instead his eyes were drawn to the gigantic wooden building, welcoming them officially to the village.

"Are we supposed to go inside the visitors' center now, leader?"

The visitors' center, yes, after they go inside, they would be able to talk to the owner or receptionist and head officially into the village.

Kousuke eyed the person who had talked to him. "Zero." He nodded his head in greeting.

The Ultimate Drama Club Leader, Zero Amemaru.

Zero nodded back, not once moving his gray eyes away from the visitor's center. His unruly, gray-blue hair flopped ungracefully on his head, but fell back into place when he straightened up. His plaid blue trapper hat almost fell, but he grabbed it by the sew teardrops that decorated its side. Zero frowned to himself and began fixing his appearance. He adjusted his yellow tie, decorated with a shamrock, before tore his gaze from the building and met Kousuke's gaze.

Kousuke remembered when he first met Zero. He thought that the boy was surprisingly normal for someone with the title of the Ultimate Drama Club Leader. His opinion hasn't really changed, but that was what made Zero really stand out amongst this rowdy crowd of strange teenagers.

Zero attempted to straighten out the wrinkles in his navy blazer, particularly at the light-blue stripes, with a disgruntled mumble. Kousuke noticed a bulky bump trapped in his cuff. As always, Zero seemed to have some things hidden in blazer. His black button vest, decorated uniquely with a spade, stretched out over his five feet, six inches height, and rested neatly on his of his slender, almost athletic looking frame. In the dark, his fair complexion stood out against the dark sky.

"You look fine," Kousuke commented.

Zero stopped fidgeting.

Kousuke turned back towards the visitor center. "Yes, I think we should go inside."

"Hm, okay." Zero nodded to himself. "Whatever leader says then."

Kousuke decided to tell the rest as well, clearing his throat to gain their attention. Attention was snapped to him without trouble. "Guys, we should wait for a bit. We might not be allowed to enter first of all. Besides, it would be rude if we were to barge in now."

"Oh, right." Machiko nodded, stopping halfway through a run. Clearly, she was about to barge in. "Makes sense."

"I'm too excited though." One of the guys said, grinning coyly.

Kousuke deadpanned. "No, you're going to wait here with us, Hisashi."

"Oh, don't worry Kousuke, I'd never leave your side~"

Hisashi Suzuki, the Ultimate Horologist.

The boy gestured at his skinny, five foot two self. "I'm afraid you'll have to handcuff me if you want me to obey you, though." His charismatic, silver eyes glinted with unhidden glee. He ran a hand through his dark red hair and stared up at the sky. "The stars are beautiful tonight."

Hisashi spread his arms wide, attempting to engulf the world into his patterned gray blazer. "But you know who's even more beautiful?"

Kousuke blinked. He might humor him, just this once. "Who?" he asked, unable to keep the tired tone out of his voice.

Hisashi grinned, and jumped high enough for his timepiece pendant to smack him in the face. "Me!" His black shoes kicked up dirt on the ground as he landed.

"Wow," Kiyomiko deadpanned as she walked past, her dark pink, chin-length, and wavy hair swaying in her wake.

"That's mean, Sana!" Hisashi cried as he looped his thumbs into his white belt. "Compliment me, Kousuke!"

The Ultimate Police Officer was about to leave, but a small voice brought him back.

"Hisashi, is it really wise to tease the class president like this?"

"Aww, you're so cute~" Hisashi giggled, ruffling the coal-colored hair of his boyfriend with an endeared smile. Koro's cowlicks only stuck up more with Hisashi's messy hand. However, it was an amusing sight since Hisashi was so short. It was almost as if it was a child petting their parent. He stands taller than Hisashi at five feet and eight inches, if Kousuke could remember correctly. Mentally, he ran his mind through Koro's file. "Don't worry. I was only teasing. You know I haven't tried leaving on my own ever since I fell for you, right?" The shorter boy frowned. "Your collar and tie are messy," he mumbled, and began fixing them despite Koro's embarrassed blush.

"H-Hisashi!"

Kousuke watched the scene unfold between his eyes, now wondering what to say in the situation. He didn't notice someone was walking out of the wooden building.

The person who Hisashi was flirting with was Koro Mitsuki, the Ultimate Paramedic.

Koro was dressed quite contrastingly to Hisashi; he wasn't fancy at all. Although Koro was quite handsome, his clothing didn't fit his features. Since he too was pale and thin, standing alongside his boyfriend made them look like dress shoe wearing ghosts, especially in the cool, night air. However, to counter the cold, Koro wore a thick, black trench coat, and it nicely framed his broad shoulders. He wore black designless jeans and dark blue dress shoes white ankle socks, completing his famous paramedic look.

"Can you two stop flirting before I arrest you guys for PDA?"

"K-Kousuke!" Koro's honey eyes widened.

Hisashi released his hand from his boyfriend's brown tie. He flattened Koro's grey collar before turning around to the officer. "I would say the same for you and Miho, but I'll listen to you."

"Thank you." Kousuke sighed and turned around instinctively, before realizing that someone was staring his way. His eyes widened and he turned to a patiently waiting man, possibly the owner of the village. "P-pardon my rudeness." The boy bowed. "My name is Kousuke Hayashi, and I am the class president and Ultimate Police Officer. It is an honor for us students to be allowed into such a wonderful place, sir."

The owner smiled. He was an old man with white hair and small eyes. He wore nothing more than a light green trench coat and jeans, along with brown hiking boots. The weather obviously made him cold. "It's fine," he began, voice hoarse and breathless. "My name is Mamoru Miyamoto, but just Mr Miyamoto is fine." He looked at the police officer before looking at the rest of the frolicking high schoolers. "And can I get the others' names?"

Kousuke gestured to his girlfriend to start. She smiled happily. "I'm Miho Kanbayashi, and I'm the Ultimate Acrobat! Nice to meet you!"

Beside her, adjusted his bronze school pin. "Zero Amemaru, Ultimate Drama Club Leader." He placed his hands on his brown pants as he nodded his head minimally. He stared at his brown loafers until Miyamoto looked away.

The Ultimate Food Critic, Kenta Yagira, took the cue to speak next. He bowed politely, and his green-highlighted black hair swayed with the gentle breeze. He played with his moderately tanned fingers.

"I'm Kenta Yagira, the Ultimate Food Critic."

Mr Miyamoto smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kenta."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too..." Kenta averted his blue gaze, not knowing what else to say. He began fidgeting with his plaid red button-up when Miyamoto didn't look away. He quickly excused himself and shuffled aside, hands balled in his dress pants. Kousuke was about to follow him, but caught him unzipping the fanny pack around his waist, and pulling out a small pack of snacks. His shirt stretched underneath his muscular figure as he began eating quietly.

Kenta Yagira, five feet, five inches. Kousuke recalled, mind mapping out the food critic's file. He remembered looking at Kenta's profile and thinking how royal-like he looked.

The next person introduced herself with a yawn.

"I'm Chiyoko Endo, and I'm the Ultimate Fashion Stylist...I guess," she said, and thumbed a red highlight in her brown, pixie hair. A strand fell out from behind her ear and she tucked it back lazily.

Mr Miyamoto frowned. "You guess?"

Chiyoko said nothing – even as Kousuke crossed his arms. She tilted her chin, as if balancing something precariously on her upturned nose. Seeing that she wasn't going to give an explanation, he answered for her. "She's just a bit tired right now."

"I see..." Mr Miyamoto replied unsteadily.

Chiyoko Endo, the Ultimate Fashion Stylist, started towards Kenta, her pear-shaped body swaying languidly. The village head followed after her with a gaze Kousuke couldn't read. She stared back with hard, steel-gray eyes, before looking away to grab a snack with a tan hand. When Miyamoto turned away, she raised a bushy eyebrow at Kousuke, who shrugged. Frowning with her plump lips, she placed a hand securely on the pink purse around her shoulders.

Chiyoko was a girl who stood at five feet and seven inches tall, just taller than Kenta himself. A tattoo of a bird melded prettily into her collarbone. She wore a stylish, scarlet, long-sleeved blouse with a ribbon around the waist, matching the look with black leggings and combat boots. She was wearing a red fedora with a pink flower attached around it.

Kousuke watched her play with a measuring tape around her neck. He recalled her sleeping with it on the bus. It never truly leaves her side.

Mr Miyamoto smiled widely before turning to the next person. "How about you?"

There was no response for a while. Kousuke sighed and tapped his classmate's shoulder. "Chizu, he's talking to you."

Said girl jumped and nearly crumpled the piece of paper in her hands. She hastily bowed her head to the village's owner. "I-I'm Chizu, and I'm the Ultimate Cartographer." Her yellow, baggy eyes widened in embarrassment.

Chizu Sakusei, the Ultimate Cartographer.

Chizu was very tall, so to speak – five feet and nine inches. Although she looked tall, she tends to look shorter instead because of her build, having a small chest as well. Her legs, however, were long.

Kousuke knew was that Chizu had scars on her stomach and arms, however she was hiding it well, with a white t-shirt and jacket. The reason why he knew was because of what Miho and his other classmates told him. He was extremely worried, but didn't want to pry and pressure her.

She shuffled to the side with her converse shoes.

Seishin Osorubeki, the Ultimate Spirit Medium, was next.

"I am the reincarnation of the Grim Reaper himself, Seishin Osorubeki, pleasure to meet you, mortal." As he said this, the wind conveniently picked up and flourished his black, spikey, lion's mane hair, along with his red-and-white akuma prayer bead necklace. His blood red eyes glinted dangerously in the night, and the black tribal tattoo on his torso was flaunted intimidatingly. He swooped his limbs, in a crooked, yet graceful way, and Kousuke saw Seishin's small scars glisten underneath the moonlight.

Mr Miyamoto tilted his head out of confusion and took a hesitant step back, but Kousuke made a gesture to not mind. The police officer shook his head. "Jesus Christ Seishin..."

Seishin was one of the tallest, at six feet, and intimidated a lot of people who didn't know him well. His legs and arms were unshaven. His build, however, was athletic, some abs and muscle prominent with a lack of coverage. A skull-shaped birthmark covered his chest. This was all to be seen since his upper body was exposed, and he only wore baggy, short, black pants with red stains imprinted into the fabric. To complete the look, it was shaggy and ripped at the end. He also wore a cow skull shaped headdress with brown horns on his head. Red face paint, in the shape of triangles, smudged his tanned cheeks and highlighted his strong jawline.

Seishin walked away with the click-clack of his wooden Japanese shoes, black rope holding it in place.

Kousuke eyed the next person, gesturing his classmate to speak. "Your turn."

"Mhm! Of course." The girl nodded and glanced at the man with tired, green eyes. "I'm Anna Matsuo, and I am considered to be the Ultimate Storyteller." She widened the pre-set smile on her face.

Anna Matsuo, the Ultimate Storyteller.

Anna's hair was brown and messy, reaching her shoulders. She was at a short five feet and three inches tall. She had a mole under her left eye and was skinny – no muscle to be seen. Anna was wearing a white, slightly puffy blouse, which had a frilly collar. A heavy, dark gray coat with a fluffy hood topped her outfit. She wore a green skirt with black leggings, despite the weather, and they connected well with her knee-high, brown boots.

Kousuke observed the next person who briefly introduced himself. "Ladies and gentlemen, meet Takumi Orochi, the Ultimate Investigator." He spoke with a singsong voice, but then stood silent. He eyed Mr Miyamoto with a green, narrow, scrutinising gaze.

"Nice to meet you." Miyamoto said, albeit uneasily.

"You too!" Takumi said, and removed the pipe from mouth, stretching his lips to form a tight smile. Kousuke remembered asking the blonde, shaggy-haired boy about the old detective's pipe he carried everywhere, and having the other announce that it was a just prop.

Takumi Orochi, the Ultimate Investigator.

Takumi was tall and lean, having little to no muscle. Currently, he was wearing a white t-shirt, dark jeans and green converse shoes. Around his neck was a multi-colored, small neck scarf and at his head, sat a gray-brown flat cap. Kousuke watched as he fingered with the popped collar of his blue checked shirt, deep in thought. The Ultimate Police Officer was tempted to go confer with his fellow crime scene companion, but refrained himself, wanting to instead ensure that everyone's introductions went smoothly.

"I see." Mr Miyamoto nodded and looked at the next person, a boy with unbridled glee and a green bandana wrapped round his head, florally printed in yellow. "You?"

"May I sing a serenade to fill the atmosphere with happiness?" The boy took a hold of his staple mandolin, strumming it. The white pick flashed against the steady, dark brow instrument. "Hyoushi Hosoe, Ultimate Mandolinist, at your service."

Hyoushi Hosoe, the Ultimate Mandolinist.

The Mandolinist stood at five feet and eight inches, having lightly tanned skin and a lanky build. He was considerably handsome. He wore a loose, light blue and green yukata over his white t-shirt, paired with loose-fitting black shorts.

Mr Miyamoto laughed at Hyoushi's little song, and the Ultimate Mandolinist's blue eyes lit up like Christmas lights. He danced happily on his socked feet with brown geta shoes, and skipped away, humming and strumming. Kousuke grinned, before looking to the next person, then frowned upon noticing her disgruntled face. "You need to introduce yourself," he said, frustrated. "We're his guests, after all."

"You think I didn't know that?" The girl retorted back, but shook her head once the old man eyed her. "If you must know, the name's Kiyomiko Ike, but call me Sana, and only Sana. Oh, I forgot, I'm also the Ultimate Lucky Student."

Kousuke sighed at her flippant tone. He seriously didn't know why Kiyomiko was so disoriented of others.

She blinked her oval, violet eyes at him, and her eyelashes fell like velvet curtains over her cheek. "Stop scowling."

Kiyomiko Ike, or Sana, was the Ultimate Lucky Student.

Kiyomiko was of average build, though she was pretty with her proportional features and heart-shaped face. A small blue bird-shaped clip held back a small section of her fringe away on one side of her head, and a similar sized purple heart-shaped hair clip did the same thing on the other side. Her skin is a milky tea color, generally healthy, though there were scars over her body. She has silver studs in her ears, something that would've been a school violation if she didn't attend Hope's Peak. Kiyomiko wore a simple pink blouse and a floral-patterned skirt, underneath with white leggings and laced-up trainers. She also has purple-framed reading glasses on a chain hanging around her neck, the chain medium-length and silver with tiny pink and purple silk ribbon bows tied into it at random intervals. She also has a silver charm bracelet laden with charms around one wrist, and a few beaded bracelets around the other.

"Stop staring – you have a girlfriend."

Kiyomiko spoke with a wry edge to her voice and left the scene, leaving Kousuke feeling vexed. He watched her leave to the back of the crowd. She always did that, he swore. Mr Miyamoto side-eyed Kousuke, who shrugged.

"You're up," the police officer said, gesturing to the girl who smiled upon his words.

She stepped up with her shoulder-length platinum blonde hair behind her back and her ashy amber eyes glinting with an untraceable emotion.

"I'm Kagami Sakkaku, the Ultimate Tailor. Pleasure to meet you."

The last person to introduce herself was Kagami Sakkaku, the Ultimate Tailor.

Kagami stands at an amazing six feet and one inch, her chest being slightly larger than the average female. Her skin was slightly dark and although Kousuke knew she had freckles on her face, and that she had hid them with concealer. She wore dark green dress pants, a pair of shiny black dress shoes, a forest green vest that was over a white buttoned up long-sleeved shirt, and a black bowtie.

She fixed the bangs that fell over her eyes with her punctuated black nails as Miyamoto observed her.

"Nice to meet you too." Mr Miyamoto nodded his head, wrinkles on his lips moving up as he smiled.

He looked at the group.

"It's nice to meet you all, and I welcome you to the Cicada Village."

Applause and cheers ran throughout the area. Kousuke smiled, as his classmates were just as excited as he was.

Mr Miyamoto walked into the entrance building, taking a few steady steps until he looked back.

"Let's all head inside and look around the area, shall we?"

Everyone brimmed with varying levels of euphoria, and all followed suit.

They followed suit, yet that sense of worry continued to linger in Kousuke, like an unwanted shadow. However, the moment they walked into the building and officially made way into the village, that worry was obscured with a thick blanket of joy.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the introduction. Please tell me who is your favorite and who do you dislike so far. Now, onto the reviews...**

 **JessJess1818: _Oh, wow! Thanks for the kind words._**

 **Shyjoker: _The person who created the wedding crasher character has a wide imagination, more so than I do. Let us hope I portrayed him correctly._**

 **Wolffang1795: _It was honestly hard to choose between your two characters. I loved both of them. I hope I will portray your character correctly._**

 **Norbus95: _And thank you for the submission! Thank you for the kind words._**

 **Crimson Spider Lily: _A detailed review. I like it, especially what you can deduce from the roster here. I'm happy that a lot of the talents here are fairly new to you. Your thoughts are very interesting, let's see if they're right. And thank you kindly for submitting me your character._**

 **TheRoseShadow21: _And thank you for the submission. Yes, wedding crasher is an interesting talent indeed._**

 **ToonGuy: _And thank you for submitting a character to me. I'm glad you are interested in the talents on the characters, and I hope I will meet your expectations._**

 **Lowrietial: _And thank you for submitting._**

 **Maestro Infinite: _I hope I will portray him to your liking._**

 **jaughy: _And thank you for the submission. I hope I will portray her to your liking._**

 **ThePersonOfNothing: _And thank you kindly for the submission._**

 **RioA: _Of course!_**


	4. Chapter 1-1, The Buildup

**Note: I will be using a lot of Japanese terms here, but I will try my best to explain them. I did a lot of research on Japanese traditional homes, so correct me if I made an error. I made this chapter a bit earlier than the introductory chapter, so that's why I updated this story quickly.**

 **Also, everyone please thank Lowrietial! They're going to be betaing this story, so please give them your warm gratitude! They also helped edit the last chapter.** **They're honestly amazing at betaing, and they're the one who provided this story with a full-on level of intensity. They're honestly amazing at their job, so please give them your thanks.**

* * *

 _"Alright, we're going to choose the class president of the 42nd class." The principal stood at the front of the classroom, looking over the sixteen students who stared inquisitively at his words. "Since we are starting a year with you talented young folks, I would like for you all to pick someone to be class president to lead this class to its utmost potential."_

 _Kousuke did not know what to do. It was his first week at Hope's Peak Academy and yet the school already demanded much from his class. He didn't say anything, and remained silent as someone raised their hand._

 _"Uuh, we don't even know each other that well. We just gathered here, Mr Headmaster sir," a boy with short black hair, cropped to the right, explained._

 _The police officer would later know this first speaker as Hisashi. He was silent as the principal nodded, understanding where Hisashi was going with this. "That is precisely why a class president needs to be chosen. I am hoping that this strategy of having a class president teach and lead the class will be successful."_

 _"Wait," a pretty girl with a slightly muscular build spoke. "So we don't have a teacher in our class?"_

 _"W-what?!" another girl, this one with yellow eyes and barely visible bags, declared. "T-this is weird…"_

 _The principal smiled, but it was tight-lipped and impatient. "Please calm down. This is a new strategy my staff and I are trying. We are experimenting with you guys. We hope that this strategy of having you all teach one another and look up to one of your fellow classmates will bring forth your talents."_

 _A plain looking boy hummed with interest. "I see…"_

 _The man nodded and began to stack a bundle of folders together, now walking towards the class and passing each individual their specific one. "I've gathered a basic profiling of all of you. You will all look through each other's profiles and base your vote on who you think is best fitting to be the class president. You will all place your votes by circling the person's face and passing the profile to me. I'll count the results."_

 _Everyone in the class were uncertain, but little by little they started to look through each profile. Kousuke eyed the thick batch of papers in his folder, and began to shuffle through each one._

 _Honestly, he wasn't that good at reading people. Sure, as a police officer, he's had to handle all sorts of weird humans. From terrorists, to robbers, to simply awkward crooks (like that one person who accidentally stole an ice cream cone), he knew how to connect with them. However, that was on a job-standpoint. To read people based on their talent and personality - he was not at all good with that._

 _Kousuke sighed and lazily circled the next person's profile. He didn't know who he selected, however he deduced from the person's face that it was Miho, the pretty girl who spoke up earlier. He tried to imprint the names and talents of his classmates into his mind though, just so that he could refer to them without fumbling through introductions. He languidly handed the folder to the principal as the man walked past his desk._

 _Minutes ticked away on the clock until everyone handed their folders over. The principal glanced through each one with an affirmative nod or hum, and turned to the board. He grabbed a hold of a black marker and began to write the results._

 _"It looks like you're the class president, Hayashi Kousuke."_

 _Kousuke's eyes widened. Everyone voted for him. He glanced surprisedly around, looking at his classmates who smiled awkwardly his way._

 _"I was hoping I'd win, but congratulations." Zero applauded the police officer with a slight smile, "Leader."_

 _Someone whistled his way. Machiko was clapping her hands loudly, screaming loudly as well. "WOOHOO! You go Kousuke-Bousuke!"_

 _Kousuke was silent. He looked at the principal who smiled his way before looking back at his classmates. "Why did you all vote for me?" He asked, curious._

 _Miho smiled brightly. "It's because you look like such a reliable person!"_

* * *

Kousuke and the others followed Mr Miyamoto down to the entrance building. He noticed a few older people lingering inside the building. They seemed to be friends of the old man, as they smiled and waved at the group. A few of his classmates waved back.

Kousuke walked at the front, just behind Mr Miyamoto. He could see Miho strolling leisurely next to his side, an excited smile written over her lips. He smiled back at her as he held her hand, wanting to drag her down alongside him.

"Woooow, I should sue you two for PDA!" Hisashi mimicked, yelling from the back with a grin on his face. His smirk only widened as Koro shook his head, embarrassed. "Hisashi!" Koro hissed, while he pursed his lips.

The group stopped in front of the village center, surrounded by many houses. There was a smooth, stone pathway which led further into the village.

"Alright," Mr Miyamoto began, turning to look at the group. "The houses here are where each of you students will sleep in. Two in each room, gender-seperated. I wished we built more houses around here, but this should be fine. Please choose who you want to be with so I can ask my friends to drag the luggage to the houses."

Kousuke nodded and cleared his throat. "Alright, let's all choose our roommates." He stopped before eyeing Hisashi. "Hisashi, I know what you're thinking, but no."

Hisashi frowned and pouted, but heeded the police officer's words anyways. Everyone listened to Kousuke without hesitation, beginning to pair up. The class president watched them for a moment before noticing someone make their way towards him. "Oh, Zero." Kousuke subconsciously crossed his arms. "Do you want to pair up?"

Zero nodded, wringing his hands. "If it's fine with you, leader."

Kousuke smiled, trying to look approachable. "Yeah, I'm fine with it. As long as you don't act dead while you sleep, alright?"

The drama club leader nodded, humming his agreement. The police officer sighed. When the boy sleeps in class, he tends to act as if he was dead. Whether if it was to practice a play or not, Kousuke didn't know. However, Zero's tendency to play dead led to his classmates becoming irritated, leading to a few of them - Machiko and Hisashi - to scribble on his face as a playful prank. It escalated to the point where Kousuke had to enforce a new rule: Zero is to not sleep on the school grounds, at all. Not in the classroom, not in the lunchroom, not anywhere.

It didn't take more than a minute for the groups to form, with Kousuke informing Mr Miyamoto that the task was done.

Kousuke observed as Miho paired up with Kagami, while Machiko and Kimiko went off together. The four remaining girls - Chizu and Anna, Kiyomiko and Chiyoko, also split off.

Since Kousuke knew what would come if Hisashi and Koro were to pair together, so the duo had to split. Hisashi prompted Takumi by nagging. Koro and Hyoushi decided to partner up as well. Seishin and Kenta were the final pair.

"I see." Mr Miyamoto smiled at the group of students. "Alright, the girls are to sleep at the room on the left, and the boys on the right." He chuckled, possibly to himself. "Do you students want to check the houses? Each are the same."

Machiko slapped her cheeks together with joy. "Yeah, let's check them out!"

Kousuke watched the group scatter, the girls heading left while the boys flocked to the right. He spotted Zero walking to one of the houses and followed. Kousuke waited as the gray-eyed boy slid open the fusuma. One inside, Zero slid off his shoes. Kousuke did the same, taking off his dress shoes and moving inside to look around the home.

The home was definitely traditional, styled to the sukiya-zukuri format - befitting of the village's atmosphere. The architecture was old-fashioned, carpenters using wagoya to style the roof. He could see several small verandas surrounding the home, 'engawa' as people would call it. The panels above the shoji inside of the room were engraved and crafted beautifully. Kousuke walked around the tatami floor as Zero observed the dark wooden cabinet to the left side of the room, looking at the molded dough urns and pots.

"Whoever worked to establish these houses is amazing," the drama club leader said, while eyeing a small painting on top of a cabinet. It was a sunflower sketch.

Kousuke nodded, staring at the chabudai in the middle of the room. The room was definitely used to hold tea ceremonies. The police officer exhaled, comfortable and slightly fatigued, before making his way to the next sliding door. He slid it open with ease and made is way in.

He found himself inside of a small room where a small Shinto shrine stood. Kousuke's eyes widened and he immediately bowed his head down, paying respect to whoever was watching him at the moment. After paying his respects, he backed out and joined Zero in going through the other shogi.

Kousuke padded humbly onto the ground, eyeing the inside of the room. He looked down to find the irori, or sunken hearth. It was in the middle of the spacious room, surrounded by a handful of thin pillows. Kousuke assumed that the room was where the villagers would eat and cook food, and proceeded down, straight into the next room.

He was walking down a hallway, actually. Kousuke turned to the closest shogi available, sliding it open and finding himself inside of the bedroom. There was a large space inside of the room. Kousuke walked on the tatami floor to the smaller sliding door, opening it to reveal futons and pillows. Kousuke yawned graciously and glanced around, finding himself eyeing the window. He opened the panels to reveal the moon shining brightly onto the village itself.

 _This is a nice view,_ Kousuke thought to himself, looking at the mountains and forests. He closed the window and headed out the bedroom, now walking down to the hallways. He spotted another room akin to the bedroom, however it was most likely fitted for as a guest room instead. The police officer then headed further down and opened the next door, revealing a bathroom.

Kousuke glanced at the toilet and the sink. They were fairly clean, thankfully. He eyed the small cabinet to his left, seeing a few spare toothbrushes, toothpastes, and other utensils.

Kousuke headed to the next to last door, then finding the bathroom. The police officer wasn't surprised to see that the bathroom also had a wooden drum, a faucet that allowed water to be poured in. Kousuke saw yellow orchids sitting prettily on the window sill, and gray towels that hang below it. Pink soaps on the sink emitted a sweet fragrance when he sniffed curiously at it.

The police officer decided that he observed everything that needed to be observed, and headed out to the hallways - towards the last door. He slid it open, revealing a beautiful black garden. The grass was perfectly trimmed; there was not a single strand longer or shorter than the rest. When Kousuke padded over it in his socks, it prickled against his feet like small sedative needles. Several looming trees were grounded in a perfect symmetrical aisle, and short bushes bloomed with small flowers. It was a beautiful garden, and Kousuke was awed.

 _So this place is one of the homes the villagers lived in…_

It was amazing. The Village of Cicadas was truly amazing. To think that such dark rumors would spread about the village now confused him.

It took minutes before Kousuke decided to move out. He called out to Zero once, but was met with no answer, so he assumed the other boy left. He walked back to the village center where most of his classmates lingered with elated grins, and saw M.r Miyamoto waiting with a peaceful expression on his face.

"This place is stunning," Hyoushi said, smiling brightly. "I would love to compose a song based on this place's beauty."

Seishin did not look impressed. "The spirits are restless in this false paradise, mortal."

Kousuke habitually facepalmed. "Jesus Christ, Seishin."

"Well, I think this place's nice," Anna said, directing a kind smile at Mr. Miyamoto.

Mr Miyamoto laughed. "I'm glad you children are enjoying your stay here so far. Let's walk down the path. I'll show you guys the other buildings around here."

The group followed Mr. Miyamoto down the rocky path. Kousuke took time to absorb, as he walked down the staircase, a large, spacious agricultural field to his left, speckled with trees and stone benches. He glanced to the right to find wooden buildings, presumably where they were headed to. Another path lay adjacent to the structures, leading them downwards to a few houses. Trees slopped and caved gently into the path, long, willowy branches blocking out the stars in the sky.

They took a right, and was thrust into an entirely different area. There, they saw all sorts of buildings which Mr. Miyamoto kindly pointed out. The building closest to them seemed to be a medical building - a small hospital or infirmary. Mr. Miyamoto then informed them of a large building to the right - a school. He indicated to the farther ones, which, in order, would be: a temple, a market, a library, and a barn.

Mr. Miyamoto smiled crookedly to the group, watching as they observed the area. "This area is deserted, so it'll be for your use only. The people who toured here before you all were generous enough to supply you folk with medical supplies and food."

"It still looks so clean and pretty, though," Miho said, eyes dazzling with glee. She opened the door to the medical building and glanced inside. As expected, it was empty, spare boxes of medical supplies. She closed it. "It was nice of the previous tourists to drop these here, huh?"

Kousuke nodded, looking through the windows into the school building. In comparison to how it looked on the outside, it was dusty in the inside. "Odd…" he voiced out loud.

Mr. Miyamoto shot him a glance as the group continued to investigate the area. "Shall we head to the shrine then?" he inquired in a wry voice. "It's back from the way we came."

"Alright." Kousuke cleared his throat. "Let's go, guys!"

Everyone quickly gathered together, following Mr. Miyamoto from the area and headed down into the path where the trees caved in.

Shadows danced across the ground as the group followed the man. They could briefly see the sun from above, however they mainly saw the leaves scatter and move. Miho moved towards Kousuke and grabbed tightly onto his hand. He flashed an endeared smiled at her, and she grinned affectionately back. The shrine lights flickered dazedly above them.

"Kousuke." A low voice sounded behind his ear and a finger tapped his shoulder. Kousuke turned around, meeting the steady gaze of Takumi. Seeing no mirth in the boy's gray eyes, he unlinked his fingers with Miho and slowed to Takumi's pace.

"He's lying," the Ultimate Investigator said, and gestured blatantly at the village head.

Kousuke didn't need an explanation. "I know."

There was a wild, breathless moment when Miyamoto glanced their way with an all-knowing smile. The Ultimate Police Officer lowered his voice. "We'll investigate this place later, when he doesn't suspect anything."

A few minutes passed before the group spotted the shrine. The entrance welcomed them as Mr Miyamoto walked towards the saisen-bako. The group spared a few seconds praying before deciding to look around the shrine. The trees were tall and high, surrounding the area, their leaves sinking into the shrine.

It was a beautiful Shinto shrine, gleaming a royal red. Fresh paint. A normal shrine, but nonetheless a wonderful one.

That was it for the tour. Mr Miyamoto smiled, explaining his fatigue and aching legs. He brought the group of students back to the core of the village, waving to them before leaving to the entrance building to speak with his friends.

The group of students looked around, eyeing each other. Takumi held Kousuke's gaze intensely. The class president shook his head. He stole a glance at Mr Miyamoto. Not yet.

Takumi sighed and wandered off.

"I want to rest," Chiyoko said, yawning. "I'm pretty exhausted. Do you think the luggages are in the houses?"

Kimiko shrugged. "No idea."

Chiyoko nodded to herself. "I'll head to bed. I'll wake up in a few hours."

"See you, cutie!" Hisashi cried, waving to the fashion stylist as she sauntered away. He threw his crossed his hands behind his back and eyed the class president. "So, what're we going to do now, Kousuke?"

Kousuke cupped his chin, pondering. "Hm, Mr Miyamoto said he'll rest, so I'm supposing we could do what we want for the time being."

"YES!" Machiko pumped her fists up. "Let's go run around the place, now!"

Anna smiled and glanced at Chizu, who was trying to unroll a parchment. "Hey, Chi-chan, you want me to help you map out the place?"

Chizu's face flushed a light, pink hue and she nodded with uncertainty. "I can do it myself. But fine."

Kousuke watched Chizu and Anna move hesitantly down to the village entrance, and observed as Machiko ran alone to who-knows-where. Koro added that he wanted to check the medical building a little more carefully, and he left with Hisashi by his side. The police officer also took notice of the people who were absent from this unofficial meeting, or decided to stay in their houses - Kimoko, Kagami, Zero, and Seishin. He watched most of the others leave to travel around the village, either alone or in groups.

Everyone left, all except for his girlfriend. The boy looked at the acrobat with a curious gaze. "Do you want to rest, Miho?"

"Nope." Miho smiled brightly. "I was thinking that we should go off track and try to find some secret hang-out spots."

Kousuke's eyes widened. "I don't-"

"Kousuke, don't be such a stuck-up!" Miho pouted, playfully smirking as she placed a finger to his lips. "I know you're a stickler for the rules, even if it's all in your head, but we're having a field trip! Don't you think you should let loose?"

"Well…" The police officer averted his gaze, thinking. He remembered the dust in the building. It wasn't enough evidence to confirm anything. He needed to investigate more, and Takumi couldn't shoulder everything himself. "Mr Miyamoto did not speak much on the "rules" either, so… I guess you're right."

"Right?!" Miho giggled, happy that she convinced her boyfriend. She threw her arms around him, excited. "Alright! Where should we check first then?"

Kousuke sighed. "Well, if I have to make a guess, I'd say we go off track and go through the bushes from the right down the stairway."

Miho turned to the right as she looked down from the staircase. "All the way to the agricultural fields, huh."

He nodded. "I mean, Mr Miyamoto didn't necessarily lead us there. I'm guessing he'd assume it's not important, but… I think it's worth a shot."

The acrobat smiled. "If you say so then!"

The duo headed down the stairway, then heading to the right, walking down the hills and carefully making their way to the expected, the fields were vast and huge, however as they walked by they noticed how fertile the soil was and how healthy the crops were. Kousuke and Miho couldn't help but smile at one another and continue forward, continuing to walk past each field as time passed by.

It was as if the couple were walking through a romantic Japanese garden. The night sky was stunning; a mixture of hues that was almost too similar to a beautiful painter's masterpiece. They were walking down a field brimmed with life, and it was immensely romantic and relaxing.

"Want me to be honest with you?" Miho began, looking straight into Kousuke's eyes as they continued down the fields. "I honestly wished we could've been here alone, just the two of us. This place is so amazing!"

Kousuke smiled, wrapping an arm around her as they continued to walk. "Honestly. I cannot believe that a village like this would have so many dark rumors behind it."

The acrobat chuckled. "But doesn't it make this village all the more interesting? Not only is it beautiful, but it's also beautiful in a way that there's a lingering darkness behind it! It's exciting."

The police officer rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, you do have a point."

About an hour passed until the duo found themselves walking into an area secluded from the village. Miho, excited, quickly moved through the bushes, eyes glittering up as she ran down. "Wow, there's a pond here!" She cried, clapping her hands together. She looked down, eyeing her own dark reflection. "I did not expect to find something like this hidden."

"Yeah, I know right?" Kousuke looked down at the pond, the water still as it revealed his reflection. There was a small water lily sitting in the middle of the pond.

Miho laughed. "Haha, if this place wasn't so far away, I would've claimed it to be our secret dating place!" She grin and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I mean, it still could be a hiding place of our's," Kousuke mentioned, smiling playfully at the acrobat who giggled.

Miho stood up from her spot, now walking around the pond. "You're right," she replied and began to move her hands through the soft leaves on the bushes. Kousuke watched the wind gently stroke her hair, fraying the short ends. His heart thrummed. Miho was beautiful, so beautiful, and absolute perfect. She walked aimlessly around, and Kousuke was glad to observe the way the moonlight dappled on her cheeks, the way her eyes rippled with the calm of the pool, the way- she stopped. Her hands stilled, and she turned around. "Hm? What's this?"

Kousuke shuffled towards her, curious. "What did you find?"

The police officer walked over to his girlfriend, and watched as she covered her mouth with her hands. Her face paled. She staggered and fell. Kousuke's heart thumped, and he rushed over to her immediately.

He quickly placed his hands on her shoulders. "Miho! What's wrong? Are you alright?" His gaze was drawn to the bushes, where Miho's eyes were locked.

"I-I'm fine…" She said, stuttering. Her body was shaking. "I-I just scared myself." She forced herself to her feet, laughing. "I think I just saw a dead prop."

"Dead prop?" Kousuke frowned, taking the initiative and making his way through the bushes. He pushed the leaves aside and took a step forward before he saw it.

It was a burnt body.

 _Holy shit._

"What the hell?" Kousuke's hissed. His eyes widened. He slowly observed the body, holding his breath. He could hear Miho making her way towards him.

"I-it's probably a prop," she said, forcing a shaky smile. "Like, rumors are rumors. The whole shit about the village being some cursed place and all is just a rumor! This must be a prank - ugh, it smells!"

Kousuke bit into his lips, gesturing Miho to stand to the side. He walked carefully towards the body, scanning it. The body, the burnt body, made it impossible to conclude whose body it belonged to. Whether it was a male or female, he didn't know. The body had been mangled and torn, bones rotting, showing marrow. Pieces of burnt, black skin lay on the ground, ready to be picked at by vultures.

"This body…" Kousuke crossed his arms, trying to calm his beating heart. "If my deduction's correct, this person had died just a few days ago."

"Wait, that's a real body?" Miho began to shake. "T-that's bullshit."

The redhead eyed his girlfriend, thinking hard to himself. _This person died a few days ago. How the person died is most likely by burning. Why the person's here, far away from the village... It's obvious that no one would know that someone died if they died far away from the public eye, but…_

Kousuke looked back at the body. _If the person who died was a villager, then shouldn't Mr Miyamoto or the others know about this? Wouldn't the smoke attract onlookers? And why is the body here in the first place?_

The man's wry smile came back to his memory.

 _What if..._

The rumors and old newsfeed spreading about the village came through his head, rolling like a film.

[Disappearance at Cicada Village! Villagers claim to know nothing]

[Are the villagers at Cicada Village plotting to mass murder?]

[Twenty elementary schoolers and two teachers are missing after touring Cicada Village! Is this the end of the village's beauty?]

Despite all the dark news and rumors spreading about, everything had eventually died down slowly and popped back out without a sense of concern from the media. Everyone only cared that the rumors were dark, laughing and nodding their heads at how interesting the village seemed, which in return sparked the demand for tours.

 _Now that I think about it, isn't it strange that neither the police nor the detectives at my station never investigated fully into the situations concerning the village?_

Kousuke's heart was beating. The media didn't care about the village's looming darkness, only concerned about the fact that the village was gaining a reputation. Despite the strange disappearances and deaths, the thought of adventure and danger attracted the mind of the daring.

 _This place...is dangerous._

The police officer began to sweat, realizing the horrible situation he brought his classmates into.

Takumi was right. They couldn't afford to wait. He should've acted on instinct.

"Miho," he began, desperately walking to the acrobat. He took ahold of her hand, dragging her away hastily. "We need to go. This place isn't safe."

"What?" Miho's eyes widened as she was pulled away from the area, the duo heading back to the houses - away from the fields. "I mean, shouldn't we tell Mr Miyamoto-"

"That's not possible." Kousuke continued to drag her by the hand, instantly regretting how long the trip from the agricultural fields to the village's centre was. "This whole situation, this field trip, everything… It's suspicious. We need to go. Now."

"K-Kousuke!"

Kousuke's eyes widened, stopping in his tracks as someone stood in front of him. He instinctively placed Miho behind him, putting himself in a defensive stance. "Are you one of Mr Miyamoto's friends?" He asked, trying to sound calm as his hands shook.

It was a young man, approximately in his thirties. The man had messy brown hair and small silver eyes, wearing a simple loose gray sweatshirt and green shorts, brown sandals at the bottom. He looked at the police officer for a moment before flashing a lopsided smile, nodding his head. "Yeah, I'm just here to say that you two shouldn't go off track. You might get lost."

That raised more than one red flag in Kousuke's head.

"I'll make note of that."

Kousuke observed the man for a moment before quickly walking past him, Miho following suit.

The duo paced quickly down the fields before running, heading straight to the village. There, standing listless and motionless, was Kiyomiko. She turned to eye them, an odd cross of emotions evident in her expression.

"Where were you two?" she asked. Then she noticed the look on their faces. "Are you okay?"

Kousuke shook his head. "Sana, is Mr Miyamoto awake at the moment?"

Kiyomiko eyed him curiously, but didn't question him and shook her head. "Haven't seen him yet."

The police officer exhaled impatiently. His mind was racing and he couldn't place down a single coherent thought. The Ultimate Lucky Student obviously noticed his distress and was starting to panic too.

He broke the mood before it became out of hand. "Then do you have your phone with you? Miho left her's in her room."

"Um...yeah." Kiyomiko reached into her pocket, her bracelets danged as she handed her phone to the class president.

"Thanks." Kousuke quickly began to dial 119, moving the phone to his ear as he waited for the line to pick up. And, despite the Wi-Fi having worked fine beforehand, there was now no connection. To make things worse, there was no reception as well. The police officer frowned and redialed the number, yet there wasn't a single answer.

 _Oh no._ The class president pursed his lips and handed the phone back to the lucky student, Kiyomiko raising an eyebrow as he turned to Miho. "Miho, you think you can gather the others from the buildings? We need to go as soon as possible."

Miho nodded and ran away, moving down the stairs. Kiyomiko crossed her arms as she looked at the police officer. "What the hell's happening?" She asked, worried.

"I shouldn't have accepted the invitation here." The police officer was murmuring to himself, cursing at his inability to realize it sooner. _I was too excited to be in a so-called mysterious village…!_

He recalled his classmates ecstatic faces. _I let them down._ He remembered pushing down his lingering anxiety as they got closer to the village. _This is my fault. If anything happens to them..._

Kiyomiko's eyebrows furrowed. "Kousuke, I need an explanation."

"Sana, I-"

The class president was unable to finish his sentence, as Mr Miyamoto walked towards the duo with his usual wry smile. It was like the calm before the storm. "Hm? Where are the others?"

"They're looking around," Kousuke began. He bit his lips, inwardly weighing the odds and deciding to come up front. "Mr Miyamoto, Miho and I found a dead body hidden somewhere."

Kiyomiko's eyes widened. "What?"

The villager frowned, an innocent look on his face. "A dead body? Kousuke, what're you talking about?"

"We found a burnt body an hour away from here. It is most likely that the person died a few days ago, and…" He crossed his arms. "I don't want to come off as assertive, but shouldn't you and the other villagers have known if someone was missing? It's also highly suspicious that someone would've died there."

Mr Miyamoto was silent, flabbergasted.

Kousuke frowned. "The Wi-Fi here was working well, but it's gone now…did you do something to it? Did you cut off our connections?"

There was a laboured pause in the air. Kousuke could only hear Kiyomiko's frantic breaths and his own thumping heart.

"I guess you figured it out." Mr Miyamoto looked at the police officer with mock sadness. "You're right."

The boy's eyes widened and he suddenly took a step forward, reaching out to his handcuffs, hidden around his belt. "Mamoru Miyamoto, I'll have to arrest you as a prime suspect for the unnamed person's murder."

Mr Miyamoto sighed as he held his hands up Kousuke walked hesitantly over to him, before he heard the man speak. "I don't think you have to worry about me, but whoever's behind you."

"Huh?" Before Kousuke could comprehend what was said, he heard a thud from the side. Kiyomiko was on the ground, unconscious. His heart raced, and before he could turn around, his world went black.

* * *

The world began to color itself, and Kousuke's head ached. Through blurred vision, he squinted his eyes and forced himself to come to consciousness faster. His entire body throbbed with obtuse pain.

He found himself facing fifteen of his classmates, all tied up and grouped together in a cluster.

"Guys?" Kousuke's eyes widened, realizing that his classmates had been taken hostage and were now rendered useless. He startled, overwhelmed with the urge to free them, however found himself unable to, seeing that he, too, was tied to one of the poles which held the Shinto shrine together. He twisted his hands in the knot, and attempted to wring his hands free with the tactics they taught him in police training, but tangled himself more. This was bad; they took into account that he'd know how to wriggle out of simple ties. He struggled to move, trying to writh himself free but to no avail.

Anna was sobbing. "What's going to happen to us?" She wailed, tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't cry, Anna!" Hyoushi said, trying to comfort her despite being tied as well. "Let me sing a song to soothe our nerves! Ahem, laaaaa-"

"No, we don't need that right now," Kimiko said, glaring at the mandolinist.

"HRAAAH!" Machiko was struggling against her restraints, but, like everyone else, it was of no use.

Hisashi smirked. "I applaud your effort."

"Hooray," Chiyoko said, lapsing into sarcasm.

The group sunk into silence, filled only with Anna's strangled sobbing.

"Boy, looks like we got ourselves into a really tangled mess." Kenta added, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, we're really tied up with this one." Takumi followed.

Kousuke connected his gaze with the Ultimate Investigator.

 _We're fucked,_ he seemed to say.

The Ultimate Police Officer couldn't help but agree.

"Kousuke!" Miho didn't seem to care about herself, instead her attention was focused on her boyfriend.

"Miho, stay calm," the police officer said, trying his best to not worry the acrobat. "We'll be fine. Don't panic." He looked at her as he said this, but it was addressed to everyone.

Miho's face was pale, eyes wide as she looked at Kousuke. "I-I don't understand what's happening to us."

"Me neither." Kousuke glared at his restraints, struggling to try to free himself. The knots were tied tightly into his wrists, no doubt to cause rope burn. He thought about what to do, staring at the black skies that offered no help. It was nighttime, and the moon still shone merrily along with the shine lights.

He could hear footsteps. Kousuke's eyes widened as he looked straight at the pathway. It was Mr Miyamoto, however that wasn't the most shocking sight. Kousuke glanced at the man's feet, at a strange monochrome bear walking besides the man.

"YOU!" Machiko glared at the head villager. She noticed the stuffed bear and faltered. "And that weird bear thing! Let us out, NOW!"

Kousuke saw Hisashi light up like a firecracker. "Beastality?! Gee, Mr Miyamoto, if only you'd let me know sooner, I'd _totally_ cosplay for you. I make a great furry." The horologist threw a dry smirk. "Meow."

"Not the time," Kimiko interrupted.

Mr Miyamoto smiled awkwardly at the group before walking around the hostages, moving up to the shrine where Kousuke was, the strange bear following suit.

"Look, I was the one who found the dead body first!" Miho cried, fearing the worst. "If you want to kill someone, kill me first!"

Kousuke shook his head. "Calm down! Let Mr Miyamoto and…" He eyed the weird bear. "Um…just let them explain!"

The monochrome bear frowned. "Hey! I know you're judging me! Hmph!"

Kagami's eyes widened. "H-he can talk?"

The bear pouted. "Of course I can speak, Kaga-Kaga-Mi-Mi!"

"Y-you know my name…?"

"Of course! I know everyone's names! Like Kousuke-Bousuke over there!" The monochrome bear pointed to the police officer, smiling happily.

Takumi's eyebrows furrowed in thought. He stared incredulously at the animated bear. "Who are you?"

"Glad you asked, Taku-Taku! I'mmm…" The bear spun around before winking at the group. "Monokuma!"

Silence.

"Helllooo? Where's the applause?" Monokuma frowned, then turned to side-eye Mr Miyamoto. "These kids suck, dude."

Mr Miyamoto sighed before hearing one of the students' voices. He looked back to find Chiyoko eyeing him. "Why are you doing this? So the rumors are true?"

The old man frowned. "The rumors…" He looked at Monokuma who nodded, taking the lead.

"Yessiree!" Monokuma saluted the students, quirky and energetic. "You're right! The rumors are true! The disappearances and deaths - yes, that was caused by the villagers!"

"No kidding?!" Machiko's voice boomed.

Chizu's face paled. "What? I thought those were just lies…"

"Hmph. So this place is a false paradise," Seishin scoffed.

Monokuma laughed. "You think? I think this place is an awesome euphoria for death-lovers such as myself and the villagers here."

"S-so you're going to kill us?" Kenta asked hesitantly, eyes wide.

"Kill you? No, that's _too_ easy." Monokuma snickered. "It's a tradition here for our dear, dear tourists to participate in what we call - **a killing game**."

Kiyomiko bit into her lip. "K-killing game?"

"Yup! We're going to throw you lovely bastards into a killing game!"

Kousuke's eyes widened and he shot a glare at the bear. "I don't know what you are and why you're working with the villagers, but this will not slide in the eyes of the law."

"Says the officer who's tied in a bundle." The monochrome bear smirked at the police officer, jumping up to place himself on the boy's head. "Wow, your hair's soft!"

Kousuke immediately tried to wrestle it off. "Get off me!"

Mr Miyamoto eyed the pair before sighing. "Leave the kid alone, Monokuma. We need to explain the rules of the game. We don't want to disappoint the overseers, right?"

"Ha, you're right, old man." Monokuma jumped down, feet stepping onto the saisen-bako with negligence. "Anyways, you guys will be living here from now on until only two people are left. You bastards are gonna all kill each other, but it's not some death match. It's a game with what I'd call..." it paused dramatically. Kousuke could feel his heart thumping painfully in his ribcage. Everyone held onto the bear's words, anxiety ripping at their throats.

"A class trial!" it announced.

"Class trial…" Koro repeated. He shuddered visibly.

"Once someone kills someone, an investigation will start and then we'll go straight to a class trial." The bear grinned. "The trial's where you guys will see if you can find the culprit of the case and have them be executed! Of course, there's a price if you don't find the blackened or don't participate in the killing game - execution will be used if such a case is necessary!"

Opposite him, Zero shot Kousuke a frightened look. The Ultimate Police Officer was about to shout the gray haired boy reassurances, but remembered that this was the Ultimate Drama Club Leader he was dealing with - he was probably faking it.

Kousuke watched as he slid a pocket knife from the cuff of his blazer and started sawing off the ropes of the person tied behind him - Miho.

"You can't make us kill!" Anna cried, her voice mangled and raw. Tears streamed down her face. "W-why would we listen to anything you say?"

Monokuma's red eye glowed and he rubbed his hands. "Glad you asked, Anna-banana." He laughed before speaking again. "The answer is also fortunately our very, very first motive!"

Hisashi frowned. "Motive?"

"Yessir! When the villagers knocked you guys out cold, they've implanted small, tiny, but very dangerous bombs inside of you guys' stomach. A timer is set to explode you guys into chunks if a murder does not occur within three days."

Kimiko's face paled and her eyes darted to her stomach. "Bombs…?"

"Haha, do you guys believe it? Well, it's true, so it's not a lie! Ahahahaha!" Monokuma was laughing maniacally. "Don't fret! You guys have three days to kill someone! Whether if it's by bludgeoning someone to death, poisoning them, stabbing them, or laughing them to death… Anything goes!"

Mr Miyamoto raised a hand. "The bombs will only set off if a murder does not occur in three days. He paused, then added: "I made extra sure that my friends did not accidentally insert the wrong bomb into your system."

"Mhm, and don't even try to escape! We're stuck together in this forest! We're hours away from civilization!" Monokuma smirked. "The villagers also shut off any possible way to escape, so it's futile to try hiding in the trees and all that shit."

"Fuck that!" Free from her restraints, she charged straight at Monokuma who jumped back effortlessly. She scoffed before glaring at the old man, grabbing ahold of his shirt. "This is sick!"

"It's not a good idea to harm me," the old man started, raising his hands up in surrender. However, he did so mockingly.

The acrobat growled at the man. "What?"

Mr Miyamoto glanced to the left, Miho following his gaze to find Monokuma having clawed his way towards Kousuke, his other claw touching the officer's skin.

Miho's eyes widened. "Kousuke!"

Kousuke gritted his teeth, glaring at Monokuma who was just milliseconds away from slitting his throat. Monokuma laughed. "Puhuhu! It would be a shame to have our cute class president die first, right? Violence against the villagers and I is prohibited, Miho-Hoho."

The acrobat snarled, but loosened her grip on the old man and stepped back.

Monokuma grinned, removing his claws from the police officer. "Haha, well, I knew someone would try that the moment they're free, so that's why Kousuke-Bousuke's tied up over here!" The bear nodded to himself, absolutely satisfied by what had just happened. He jumped back to the ground, now staring at Miho and the others. "Isn't it just disheartening that your class president can't do anything about this? Hahaha! You guys should just disown him and listen to me now! Go kill as soon as possible, alright?!"

Miho bit into her lips, unable to do anything as Monokuma laughed, now turning to Mr Miyamoto. "Let's go, man. I wanna drink some whiskey."

"How about the kids?"

"Miho-Hoho's up and running. She can handle it herself."

And with those words, Kousuke watched the duo walk from the shrine, letting the darkness envelope them.

Miho shook her head. She ran over to Kousuke's side, untying him and throwing her arms around him. "Oh my god, Kousuke!"

"I'm fine, Miho." Kousuke smiled as he ruffled the acrobat's hair. He went around to untying the rest of his classmates. They were all shaken and trembling.

Zero eyed the police officer worriedly. "W-what should we do now?"

The class president rubbed his wrists and looked back, taking in the resilient structure of the shrine. He then looked down the pathway, still seeing the lingering forms of the smug bear and Mr Miyamoto.

"We need to stop them, of course."

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think about it, and please vote on the poll on who you guys would like for the FTEs...**

 **Wolffang1795: _It's fine. Everyone has their own character they prefer over another. I'm glad I portrayed Kagami well, thank you. Glad you enjoy the couples._**

 **jaughy: _It's good that I portrayed Anna well. Have a nice day/night as well._**

 **Crimson Spider Lily: _I like your first impressions here. I'm glad you liked the introductions despite them being short, and I'm glad you are excited for what is to come. Thank you._**

 **Lowrietial: _Most of it was in one sitting, yes. Hyoushi is a lovable character. I'm glad I portrayed Machiko well. Thank you._**

 **Maestro Infinite: _I'm glad you enjoy how I write Hyoushi. Thank you._**

 **Shyjoker: _Nice to see your first impressions. I never knew yaoi pairings were rare in the syoc stories, interesting. True, it is a norm, and I might've been too sleepy at the time I was writing this._**

 **TheRoseShadow21: _Glad you enjoy what I had for the introductory chapter. Your first impressions are interesting, nice to see them. I'm glad I portrayed Kiyomiko/Sana well._**

 **liammarklh88: _I'm glad you are more engaged in this story. Your first impressions are nice to see, and I am glad I portrayed Seishin well._**

 **ToonGuy: _I'm glad you enjoy the last chapter overall. Your first impressions are interesting, nice to see what you think of the others. I'm happy I portrayed Miho well._**

 **RioA: _Nice to see your first impressions, and I am happy I portrayed Hisashi well. Thank you._**

 **ThePersonOfNothing: _Yes, I'm glad you like the idea. Thank you._**


	5. Chapter 1-2, Starting Point

**Here is the next chapter, as promised. I will also keep mentioning Lowrietial in these bold words, as they are the one who helped this story out by betaing. Please thank them for their hard work.**

* * *

Kousuke eyed Zero, who tossed and turned restlessly in his sleep. The police officer decided to make the drama club leader rest first, as he gathered their ingredients for dinner. He was worried about the rest of his classmates. They were desperately wishing they were alright. He had tried to ease their nerves as best as he could on the duration of their walk back to the core of the village.

 _I hope Kagami's comforting Miho well…_ Kousuke's first thought connected to his girlfriend. Miho was the type of person to blame herself for everything, and so he had no doubt that she was misplacing her guilt. She was the one who found the body, and with that thought alone - Miho would blame herself.

Kousuke sighed and then walked to the irori, having just gathered the ingredients from the market. He was trembling when he had walked through the dark, to fetch the supplies. His mind always attached onto what had happened previously with Monokuma and Mr Miyamoto. The darkness overwhelmed his nerves, but he fought back, and had gotten the ingredients.

He'd thought for a moment, wondering what Zero would want to eat. He recalled that the gray-blue-haired boy would always stuff his bag with candies and small snacks. The boy did seem to eat unhealthily, and it disgruntled Kousuke. He began to place the ingredients into the irori, deciding to cook some stirred-fried vegetables.

He stirred the vegetables as he pondered to himself. _How do we get out of this place? Mr Miyamoto has Monokuma and some other people backing him up… And what's this about the "overseers"? Why exactly are these people trying to kill some strangers? What is their objective?_

Kousuke pursed his lips, nose wrinkling. A few minutes passed before he added to the pan, putting in ginger, garlic powder, and soy sauce into the mix. He tossed the vegetables, letting them sizzle and cook. A few minutes passed, the air churning with the smell of oils and garlic, before he finished the dish.

He walked over to the bedroom, cautiously making his way over to Zero's side. "Hey," he began, speaking quietly as he lightly grabbed the boy's arm. "Dinner's ready."

"Mm…" Zero grumbled, groggy as he slowly opened his pair of gray eyes. "Leader…"

Kousuke couldn't help but throw a small smile. "Do you want to eat now?"

The drama club leader nodded slowly and shoved aside the blanket. "Mhm."

Kousuke followed Zero into the room where the food was, watching as he took a seat on one of the pillows. The officer took the time to grab ahold of two pairs of chopsticks and gray bowls, passing one of each to the Ultimate before the duo prayed silently. A moment passed before they began to eat.

Zero took hold of a few veggies and threw them to his bowl, biting into a piece of carrot. "Leader," he began, voice sounding tired. "What're we going to do about the bombs?"

"Physically, we cannot just remove the bombs from our bodies." Kousuke frowned to himself, biting into his food. "We have to find out first how we can permanently disarm the bombs and find the device used to set the bombs on a timer. If my theory is true, then the bombs inside of us are no ordinary ones. They won't be digested."

"Really?" The gray-eyed boy's mouth hung slightly agape. "I'm not sure… Where did the villagers obtain these bombs? If they aren't ordinary bombs, it should've been known to either the public eye or government…"

Kousuke shook his head. "There must be someone important backing the villagers and Monokuma up. These 'overseers' must be of high status."

"High status?" The boy frowned. "Like the government?"

"It's a possibility we must keep track of. If we're going against someone of such status, then we must tread carefully." Kousuke pursed his lips, staring down at his bowl. He eyed it for a moment, thinking hard to himself. He wondered what to do before a sudden light bulb lighted atop of his head. "Maybe we can use our talents."

Zero tilted his head. "Huh?"

"Chizu can map out the village for us." Kousuke began to explain, a sudden determined look on his face. "She was mapping out the area earlier, right?"

The drama club leader nodded. "She was…"

Kousuke grinned. "Okay, if we have a layout of this place, then it'll be easier for us to roam around. Hisashi can use the map to tell us the time. I think if the right tools are around, he'd be able to create a clock of some sort."

"I see." Zero threw Kousuke a small smile. "If we're able to know our surroundings, then we'd be equal to Mr Miyamoto and the others. They'd most likely try to take advantage of what they know about the village in comparison to us."

Kousuke nodded. "Yeah, I think Chizu and Hisashi can definitely push us forward. Takumi as well, considering his talent."

"I think Ko and Kimi could help too," Zero added, mentioning the paramedic and bacteriologist. "They could look around the village and check for anything that could be deadly or useful. Herbs, fungi, etc."

"Ah, you have a point. Kenta could help in that case as well. He would know which leaves and which plants would be edible and which wouldn't."

"That's true." Zero chuckled. "This would definitely help us then."

The officer smiled before thinking to himself. _Hm… Now what can be done to give us an advantage…_

Kousuke eyed Zero for a moment, then snapping his fingers. "Oh, Zero, you think you can replicate the others and I?"

"Perfectly." The drama club leader threw a confident smile, clearing his throat before his voice suddenly fell to the tone of Hyoushi's. "Let me sing a song for you~"

"Nice." The boy inwardly nodded. "I think if Chiyoko and Kagami were to work together to make you completely replicate one of us, then we'd certainly be able to trick the villagers and Monokuma here."

"Oh, I see." Zero chuckled. "I think I could work with that."

"Thank you." The police officer smiled, then frowning. "I think we should have Seishin commit a seance for us."

"What?" The boy's eyes widened. "I've never actually seen him perform one, but from what people say, it's a bit…"

"Intense? Yeah, I know, but I think we have no choice." Kousuke crossed his arms. "If Seishin is able to call one of the victims inside of this village, then we would have answers that can help us uncover what is happening here and escape."

"I understand, but wouldn't Mr Miyamoto and the others catch us?"

"Then we would need a distraction." Kousuke smirked. "We have plenty of people who can do just that. Hyoushi can sing a song to the villagers, Anna can entertain them with her stories, Miho can show off a few of her moves, and Machiko can annoy them with her loud voice with Sana's talent keeping her safe." The officer confidently stood up. "I think they'll be able to handle the villagers and Monokuma around the village when Seishin prepares the seance."

Zero was shocked, eyes widened.

"What do you think?" The officer then asked, a serious tone in his voice. "Will it work? We will have to investigate this place thoroughly first, but afterwards, Seishin will start the seance. I think it's worth a shot."

The boy was silent, but after a moment he nodded his head.

"Alright. I agree with you. Keep us safe, leader."

The next day arrived, and Kousuke had called forth everyone to the centre of the village. The officer previously looked around for any sign of the villagers or Monokuma, but surprisingly no one was to be seen.

Hisashi tilted his head, his moon-colored eyes staring straight at the officer. He was right besides Koro who was fidgeting, in order to comfort the paramedic. "So, what's the plan, our dear Kousuke~?" His tone was teasing and childish as always, however Kousuke could see a furious glint in Hisashi's eyes.

Kousuke crossed his arms, eyebrows burrowing. "I believe we should investigate the village thoroughly first before we start to execute the plan." He turned to Chizu. "Can you map out the entire village, Chizu?"

The girl blinked for a couple of seconds before speaking in a hushed voice. "Yeah, I was working on it since yesterday… I-I should be able to finish today."

The class president nodded. _Alright, that's good. Now…_ He turned back to eye the horologist. "Hisashi, once Chizu finishes mapping out the village, do you think you can use it to estimate the time here?"

"Clocks are my speciality~" Hisashi winked at the taller boy, but then crossed his arms. "I'll be able to build up a beautiful clock in no time, Kousuke."

"Alright. Koro, Kimiko, and Kenta - I want you three to investigate the area. I want to know what items around here are safe and what aren't. If the leaves around this area are edible, then it could possibly be used as a medicinal herb. I also want to know if the fungi around here are dangerous." Kousuke looked at Takumi. "Takumi, can you help me investigate the village? I want your help in finding any hidden clues around here."

"Certainly," the investigator said, not at all hesitant with his answer. "I want to get out of this place as much as you do."

"Thank you, Takumi." Kousuke smiled. He then looked at the rest of his classmates, most particularly, at the Ultimate Spirit Medium. "Seishin, can I please request of you to perform a seance?"

Seishin crossed his arms, coy. "Hmph. So you require my services?"

Kousuke nodded. "Yes, it is important that you perform one. I believe that if you perform a seance and summon one of the victims from this village, then we'd know much there is to know about the villagers and Monokuma."

The spirit medium eyed him for a moment, silent. He then scoffed. "Why should I do it, mortal? This will risk my life if the villagers or Monokuma were to find me."

Kousuke threw the boy a comforting smile. "Don't worry about that. That's why all of us are here." He looked to the rest of the students who hadn't been called on: Anna, Machiko, Miho, Hyoushi, and Kiyomiko. He could see Machiko saluting him with a wide grin. "They'll be here to distract the villagers and Monokuma. You should place your trust in them, correct?"

Seishin was silent - doubtful.

Kousuke threw a look to Zero who stepped forward. "I can give you time. I'll disguise myself as either us or one of the villagers and cause a distraction as an extra precautionary measure."

"Oh, I see. That means you'll need my help!" Kagami smiled widely. "I'll be helping Zero with the outfit, and…" She looked to Chiyoko, having known what the drama club leader wanted. "Chiyoko here will help make him look like a new person. He'll definitely be able to trick everyone with us two at his side."

Chiyoko tilted her head, yawning in the process. "Hm? Uh, yeah… Sure."

"Mortals…" The raven bit into his lips, then twisting the beads around him. "I suppose the spirits do require, I, the Grim Reaper's, services. I accept your request, my fellow mortal."

The boy smiled widely. "Thank you, Seishin."

Machiko threw her fists to the air, screaming as loudly as she could. "WOOHOO! Let's do this guys!"

Anna covered her ears, taken aback by how loud the girl was. "Y-yes."

Hyoushi nodded as he strummed his fingers through his instrument. "Yes. Let us find the path to happiness, my friends~"

"Alright, let's start as soon as possible." Kousuke clapped his hands together, trying to unite his classmates together as one. The sense of trust and determination is needed in this sort of situation. "Take as much time as you need. Let's not panic over the villagers and Monokuma. Just act like yourselves if they ever do catch us."

Kousuke then looked to the spirit medium. "Seishin, you will need to perform the seance somewhere far away from this place. I don't want you and the others to be caught."

Seishin nodded. "Of course. There are plenty of restless spirits surrounding this entire forest altogether. Anywhere would do with I, the Grim Reaper."

Kousuke inwardly shook his head, but turned to Koro, Kenta, and Kimiko. "You three should also be careful."

Kimiko nodded as Koro rapidly bobbed his head. "Y-yes! We won't let you down."

"I think we'll be fine. Thank you for worrying about it, though." Kenta smiled.

The class president then turned to Chizu and Hisashi. "You two will be alright, yeah? You two will mainly be alone with each other and are the closest to Mr Miyamoto and the others."

Chizu's face paled, but the horologist quickly stepped into the spot. "Don't worry about us, leader! I doubt they would try anything to us, especially if we're inside of a supposedly _private_ room~"

Kousuke groaned, but he figured it was a sign that the two would be alright. He looked at the group for a second time, then nodded his head. "I suppose we can start now."

With those words, everyone began to disperse.

Kousuke was left with Takumi.

"So, what's the first step, Kousuke?" Takumi threw the boy a striking pose - like that of a superhero's. A playful grin was on his lips.

Kousuke smiled in response. "Are you hungry? I think we should at least get something to eat before heading out. We should investigate as soon as possible, but doing it on empty stomachs isn't the most logical thing, now is it?"

"I see." The investigator flicked his cap. "You have a point."

Kousuke chuckled, and they headed over to where the marketplace was. Once walking inside, they were met with a thin wave of dust. It was quite unkempt inside, yet the food supplied was either unopened or new. If anything, the dust wasn't a burden at all. They moved inside and fetched a couple of snacks, making sure the food wasn't rotten or expired before moving back outside.

"Huh, so chips are our breakfast." Takumi grinned playfully as he opened a bag. He plopped a chip into his mouth. "Well, can't complain. Food is food."

Kousuke snorted, the duo having stopped at a nearby bench. "I think Kenta would like to have a word with you."

"Hey, he can't complain. I'm not a food critic, am I?" The investigator snickered.

"You think?" The officer sighed. "Takumi, where should we start? Should we base off our investigation on the rumors we've heard?"

"If we're basing it off on the rumors, then the most likely place I would go to would be where you and Miho found the body." Takumi smiled awkwardly, putting a finger up. "As disturbing as it sounds - truth over happiness, any day, any time. Right?"

"Ah, right. Your catchphrase." Kousuke nodded his head. He stood up from his seat, biting into a chip as he began to walk. "Then we will go to that place."

The investigator chuckled as he followed Kousuke down the road. The officer was leading them to where he and Miho had found the body - towards that disgusting, horrible, dark place.

It would take a while to reach the pond, and so in the meantime Kousuke rolled over the various questions in his mind. He thought about what to investigate. He wondered what he should do if the villagers catch them in action. He worried over the entire situation and his classmates altogether, but his mind drifted and his thoughts eventually landed to Takumi.

One could consider Takumi to be Kousuke's partner in crime. Since they both held positions in the agencies of law enforcement and criminal justice, the two were relatively close to one another. Their classmates would pry them to solve mysteries everyday, and eventually it concluded with them to relying and depending on each other.

It started with Hyoushi fussing over the precious mandolin he had lost - he begged for Kousuke to handle the situation. This led to the police officer joining forces with Takumi.

The duo did find the mandolin in the end, however Kousuke knew it was thanks to Takumi that the instrument was even found.

Needless to say, the two grew closer than ever after that, and it led to everyone begging the duo to help them with their problems.

Kousuke sighed at the thought as they shuffled closer to their destination.

A few more minutes passed until they were at the pond. The officer took a deep breath, laughing at Takumi's exaggerated groan.

"Alright, let's search around."

The duo separated for the moment, looking around the pond and fields. Kousuke took a look at the pond. It was still as pristine and clean as ever. No one could tell that people have died near such a scene.

Kousuke sighed, deciding to take a look around the area where Miho found the dead body. He headed over to the opposite side where Takumi stood. The investigator was looking through the bushes.

Strangely enough, there seemed to be nothing off. It was as if nothing had actually occurred. No murders, nothing.

"Hm…" Kousuke looked back to Takumi. "You found anything?"

The investigator shook his head. "Hm, well, nothing of importance." He was currently looking through the bushes, investigating each nook and cranny. There was nothing to be seen. There were no traces of blood, corpses, or anything of the like. It was completely and utterly normal.

Kousuke frowned. Everything was gone. It was almost impossible to be true.

"You think the villagers cleaned this place?" Takumi asked, walking back to the officer a few minutes later. "I would've thought there would've been at least a few dried blood stains around here."

"Yeah, I'm curious about that too." The boy cupped his chin. "I suppose the villagers wouldn't care much about dead bodies being spotted if they appear frequently on the news, and since Miho found one yesterday… They can't suddenly turn out to be meticulous, could they? If the dead body was found here, then where did they put it and why is this place suddenly clean?"

"Let's assume it was the spirits of the dead or aliens," Takumi joked.

"I would think not." Kousuke rolled his eyes at the thought. "Hm, we should ask Koro about this. He _is_ a paramedic, so I assume he'd know a thing or two about bodies."

 _Not to say that I know he wouldn't want me to think of him like that._

"You think he would know something about the bombs in our bodies then?"

The class president's eyes widened, but he quickly shook his head. "I doubt it. I do trust him, but considering how confident Mr Miyamoto and Monokuma were about the bombs inside of us, I have a feeling we do not know anything about what exactly is inside of us. These bombs aren't ordinary bombs, I'm sure."

Takumi eyed Kousuke for a moment. He nodded. "I see. Then, if there's nothing found around here, they must've already buried the bodies."

"A likely possibility. We still do not know of their motive other than for the amusement of their 'overseers'. We also do not know what Monokuma is."

"Ah, that's right. Just what exactly is Monokuma? A hybrid? A monster? Hm…" The investigator sighed, shaking his head. "I'm drawing a lot of blanks here."

"At the moment, me too. Let's not worry about that though. Let's continue to look around the area for clues."

Takumi nodded, and the duo began to make their way from the pond. They made sure there was no-one in sight, and noticing that the villagers nor Monokuma were around. Kousuke relaxed and strided through the fields.

It was then about halfway through the fields did the duo find Koro and his group.

"O-oh!" Koro's honey eyes widened. "Leader!"

"Hello." Kousuke waved to the trio, walking over to meet them. "Did you three find anything?"

Kimiko nodded. "The plants here are all edible. There are a few fungi which are poisonous, but they aren't life-threatening. At most, the poisonous plants would cause severe vomiting."

"Really? That's reassuring." The boy smiled. He then looked at the fields, vegetables growing happily in the sunlight. "Why are you checking the plantations here though?"

Kenta crossed his arms. "We are just checking if the vegetables here are ripe. From what I've seen, they're all ready to be eaten… and perfectly at that. Just look at that corn over there! It looks delicious."

The officer chuckled. "I see, but do you think Mr Miyamoto will allow us to take the vegetables here?"

"Hopefully." Koro wrinkled his nose, worried. "It wouldn't be nice if they didn't, since there could only be so much until we run out of food in the market…" His eyes widened, and he threw his hands up. "I-I don't mean that we'd be stuck here though! I'm sorry."

Takumi threw Koro a playful grin. "I bet if Hisashi was here he'd be cuddling you to death."

Koro's face blushed a dark red as the bacteriologist continued to speak.

"Did you two find anything yet?" She asked, blunt.

Kousuke shook his head. "Unfortunately not. I think the villagers must've cleaned up last night, considering the body Miho found was gone."

Kimiko shuddered at the thought. "Then where could they have put the body?" She frowned. "Did they bury it?"

"I'm assuming so."

The group took the time to think. It was then did Kousuke raise another question. "Do you three know how the others are doing?"

"I think Seishin and the others left to find a place to perform the seance," Kenta said. "They were just waiting for Chiyoko and Kagami to finish their work on Zero. Zero is the one who will provide the distraction for the group, so yeah."

"Oh, so they should be starting soon." Takumi nodded his head. "How about Chizu and Hisashi?"

Kenta thought for a moment, trying to recall. He then spoke. "I think Chizu finished mapping out the area. I saw her and Hisashi walking back from the shrine. I think Hisashi's working on creating a clock right now."

The officer nodded. "Alright, that's good. Well then, I'll continue on. Good luck to you three."

The trio waved, Takumi following after Kousuke down the road.

The duo spent their time investigating the village, however there was yet to be any clue. There was nothing suspicious to be seen, and they was left at a stalemate.

They found themselves sitting at the same bench they sat this morning, close to the market.

"My feet are killing me," Takumi said, exaggerating with a pained face. "I can't believe we found nothing, and it looks like sunset is about to strike… I wonder how the others are doing."

Kousuke shrugged. "Probably doing better than we are."

"And you're exactly right, my cute officer~"

Instantly, Kousuke knew who that voice belonged to. He didn't even need to look, eyes squinting as he looked up at the skies. "Hisashi, are you done with your work?"

"Mhm!" The horologist smiled brightly, forcing Kousuke to look at him. The shorter boy was holding a wooden clock, the clock hands moving to symbolize sunset. "It's about six o'clock from where we are."

"Oh, really?" Takumi smiled. "I guess it should've been obvious from how the Sun is setting."

"Huh? And not from my amazing work?" Hisashi pouted, but then shoved his work to the class president's lap. "Well, anyways, I'm just here to drop this off to you. I'll be working on making a few more clocks for the others, so you can keep that one."

"Oh." Kousuke eyed the device. The wood that was carved into a shape of a clock was smooth. "Are you sure?"

Hisashi winked, tilting his head to the side. It seemed to add further into his so-called 'cuteness' factor. "I think it's better to leave things to you, officer~" He giggled for a moment. "Ah, and also, do you know if Koro's done with his work? I need to-"

"Cuddle him? We're not sure. I think he and the others should be done though." Takumi shrugged. "He's probably looking things over with Kimiko and Kenta somewhere."

"Hm, really? Guess I'll trust you on that, Mr. Investigator." Hisashi clapped his hands together. "Then! Guess I'll go looking for him! I can't have anyone stalking my boyfriend, now can I?"

Kousuke watched as the horologist smirked darkly (almost too darkly), then leaving the scene.

"Well, he's pretty possessive," Takumi commented, a few seconds having passed by since Hisashi's leave.

Kousuke shrugged. "I wouldn't call it that, just a bit overprotective."

"Anyways, you think Seishin's done with the seance?" Takumi eyed the officer. "It's been a few hours already. I know some seances take really long, but…"

The officer stood up from his seat. "Yeah, we should check up on them. We don't know where they are though."

"Oh, that's true." Takumi cupped his chin. "Well then… That's not good now, is it?"

Kousuke was about to open his mouth, but he was suddenly stopped by the voice of his girlfriend, Miho.

"Kousuke! Takumi!"

The duo looked back to find Miho and Hyoushi running towards them.

"What's wrong?" Takumi asked, eyes widened in confusion.

"W-we were almost done with the seance, but then Monokuma appeared and-"

Kousuke frowned. "Huh? But wasn't Zero supposed to-"

"He's busy distracting the villagers!" Miho bit into her lips, worried. "Machiko and the others are trying to hold Monokuma off, and they need help so we-"

The officer looked to Takumi who nodded, having already stood up.

"Hyoushi, you go tell the others," Kousuke began, looking to Hyoushi who nodded and dashed away. The officer grabbed ahold of his girlfriend's shoulders, stern. "Where are they?"

"Follow me!"

The duo followed Miho down the path, running further and further away from the village. Kousuke couldn't help but wonder where they were going, having ran further down the right path. It was then did Miho pointed to a few bushes did they began to hear chattering.

Miho went through the bushes, eyes widening upon the sight of Monokuma and the others.

"Puhuhuhu!" The bear was laughing. He had exorcised the spirit out from Seishin, the spirit medium breathless and on the ground. It looked back to the acrobat and others. "What? You here to stop me?"

Anna was shaking. "I-I'm sorry… We couldn't stop him."

"The bear broke our contact with the spirit at the best part!" Machiko was clenching her fists, enraged. "Don't stop me! I'm gonna fight him!"

"Not a good idea," Kiyomiko said, scoffing. "It looks like it could kill us at any second."

Machiko frowned. "What?"

Monokuma laughed. "Puhuhu! Of course I could, but it's only when it's absolutely necessary. Don't you guys remember? Violence is prohibited- Well, that is, you guys are the exception! You can all hurt yourselves! Upupupu!"

Miho gritted her teeth. "You sick fuck…"

The lucky student crossed her arms, looking at the bear. "Hey, who exactly are you guys' overseers anyways? Why do they want to see people die?"

"And I'm supposed to tell you that, Kiyoyo?" Monokuma grinned, Kiyomiko's face scrunching in disgust. "Why don't you kill someone and get out of here alive first before asking?"

Kiyomiko bit into her lips. "You…"

"Mortal, do not be phased by that bear…" Seishin was breathless, coughing. "There's no way we'd do something as incomprehensible as murder, after all…"

"You think? I _tooootttaaalllly_ haven't ever heard those words hold merit." The bear snorted. "You should ask Taku-Taku and Kousuke-Bousuke. They know those words mean nothing."

"Just because of our talents?" Takumi frowned. "Well, it doesn't matter. The truth will be revealed, and when that time comes you and the villagers will be punished accordingly. If not me, then Kousuke here will assure it."

Kousuke crossed his arms, eyeing the bear. "Who exactly are you? You're not apart of the villagers."

"Do I look human to you?" Monokuma giggled. "Keep asking questions, but I won't answer them! You need to kill someone first for me to open up to you!"

The bear began to walk, moving with ease past the students. It was then did the monochrome bear stop, talking after a short moment.

"Anyways, you guys are free to investigate this place as much as you like, but you won't find much. And as much as it pains me to say this, a spirit who will say anything and everything will be immediately exorcised by me. I can't let you all solve this entire "spooky village's" secrets so easily."

Monokuma then laughed, the other students having ran to the scene. The bear didn't care at all about the glares thrown his way.

"You all should be glad that I gave you all a warning. I mean, you guys would act much more brash than what you're doing now later, and that wouldn't fall well to neither I or the villagers."

Kousuke clenched into his fists, the last thing Monokuma said ringing into his ears-

"-If you end up overstepping your boundaries, then the overseers will punish you."

It sent shivers down his spine, and as a breeze blew into the air, the bear was gone.

"What's that bear's problem?" Kagami asked, worry escaping her face. "We're allowed to investigate, but only to a certain point? Then this isn't an investigation at all!"

"It pisses me off so much that I wanna kill it!" Machiko cried, screaming as she kicked the dirt. She didn't even notice that Kimiko had walked over towards her, trying to calm her down.

"So…" Zero's voice escaped the air. "Was our plan at least halfway successful?"

"Oh, right." Kousuke walked over to the spirit medium, kneeling down to place a hand on his shoulder. "Seishin, are you alright?"

Seishin nodded. "I'm fine, mortal. I'm a bit flabbergasted that the bear was able to forcibly remove the poor spirit from my body."

"I'm sleepy…" Chiyoko was yawning, rubbing her eyes. "This day was so stressful…"

Takumi crossed his arms. "What did the spirit say before it was exorcised then?"

Anna took a deep breath, steadying herself. She began to speak. "The spirit was an elementary school teacher by the name of Ms Suzuki. She was killed along with her students, but she told us that she had been individually killed near the shrine. Um… From what she said, her students were all alive. She was the first one who died."

She then bit into her lips, averting her gaze. "Ms Suzuki mentioned about the overseers here and Monokuma, but that was when…"

"I see." Kousuke crossed his arms. He pondered at those words, thinking to himself. _So can I assume that Ms Suzuki was the first one who died out of her class… If she was the first one who died, doesn't that mean the children were killed separately? For what reason?_

Kousuke's eyes then widened. _Did they force these kids in a killing game too?_

"I-I'm sorry, but that was all she said…" Anna was saddened, teary as Miho comforted her.

"Unfortunately, she's right." Kiyomiko frowned. "And it's that damn bear's fault."

"I think we can deduce a lot from that." Hisashi smiled widely, throwing his hands behind his head. "It means that the children were forced together, having been separated from their teacher. I would assume these kids were forced to murder each other in either a battle royale, or what we're in right now- a killing game. But then, why children? Why teenagers?"

The horologist then tilted his head, a cutesy look escaping his face. "Maybe we could suggest that these "overseers" are targeting young people for some reason?"

 _Young people? But why…?_

Kimiko crossed her arms. "It does make sense, but we still would not know why the villagers are partaking in such heinous crimes nor the existence of Monokuma."

"This is so confusing," Machiko whined, groaning loudly. "Uuuugh…"

"But then how are these overseers watching over us? From reports?" The bacteriologist frowned. "Little makes sense here, and we have so little time."

Kousuke shook his head, putting a hand up. "We still have a chance at stopping the bombs inside of us. Like what we did today, Zero was able to stall for time by acting like someone else. Chiyoko and Kagami were able to disguise Zero perfectly."

Kagami grinned. "Thank you!"

"However, I think this time all of us will be the distractions." Kousuke looked to the drama club leader. "Zero, I'm sorry, but I think we will need to depend on you some more."

The boy averted his gaze, blushing. "I don't mind."

The officer smiled, then looking back at the group. "We will have Zero go inside of the building where Mr Miyamoto and the others are. That should be the most likely place where the remote devices from the bombs are."

Koro was thrown into shock. "I-isn't that dangerous for Zero?"

"It is, but we need to trust him. He's the only one who could this." Kousuke put his hands to his hips. "As long as we can distract the villagers and Monokuma for long enough, then I think Zero will be able to find the remote control for the bombs in us."

Kenta frowned. "How are we going to distract them though?"

"By irritating them." The class president grinned. "If we ask them questions over and over again and pester them, then I think it will provide enough time for Zero. It's either that, or we cause a bit of trouble and have them try to mediate us."

"I see…" Chizu pursed her lips. "I-I mean, if that's what you think, then I agree."

"It's better than nothing." The paramedic nodded to himself. "Alright."

Kousuke could see everyone nodding their heads, and he smiled. This would be better than doing nothing- he knew that. He looked to Zero who nodded back at him, confident. He then eyed Miho who coiled her hands over his.

 _I hope this will work._

With knowing, the officer had tightened his grip on the acrobat.

* * *

 **And here is (finally) the next chapter. I am hoping that the next chapter will be longer than this, but we will have to see. I am thinking that the Free Time Events will either start next chapter, or the next chapter after the next chapter.**

 **Shyjoker: _Nice to see your thoughts on the characters. I am glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter, especially considering how suspenseful it was supposed to be. I also cannot wait for the murder to occur._**

 **Wolffang1795: _I am sorry about Kagami's lack of lines. I am still trying to balance screentime with each character, but I can assure you I will be trying to engage everyone into every single character as much as I could throughout this story._**

 **Lowrietial: _That quote will be something that sticks, or so I hope. Thank you again for betaing!_**

 **ToonGuy: _Yes, the academy's way of teaching Kousuke's class will be explained upon slowly, and yes it is strange. Your thoughts on what happened in the previous chapter are interesting, and thank you for enjoying that chapter._**

 **Crimson Spider Lily: _Yes, it is weird, and will hopefully be expanded on as the story continues. Your thoughts are really interesting, and it does bring alot of questions of what's to come in the future. Thank you for the kind words._**

 **RioA: _Thank you, and yes I am glad the suspense was built well in the previous chapter. Thank you._**

 **ThePersonOfNothing: _I am happy that you are enjoying it._**


	6. Chapter 1-3, The Preparation

_Usually, the students of the 42nd class would argue and talk over each other._

 _Kousuke had to endure his classmates' arguments, and he would sometimes raise his voice, but in the end, it only proved that the class was close-knitted. Everyone was connected emotionally to one another, and everyone respected one another._

" _So Kousuke, about this problem..."_

 _Kousuke looked over at Miho. The girl was asking him questions about the math lesson he had finished teaching, and currently the class was doing exercises on the topic. Miho was confused by the subject, and because of this she had walked up to ask the class president._

" _I'm not sure if I did it right," the acrobat smiled. "Is it right?"_

 _Kousuke took another look at the problem, then at Miho. Honestly, he never expected the girl to be so responsible and determined. The acrobat would always ask questions from him and was always willing to learn new things. Honestly, it was quite unexpected, but not at all unpleasant - it allowed him to look at her non-discreetly._

 _He felt his cheeks flushing with unwanted heat, but determinedly held his composure and continued._

" _So, you…"_

 _He continued to teach Miho, and as time passed he felt himself looking more at the girl than at the problem itself._

 _It eventually continued for months, and when the first semester was about to end Kousuke found himself alone with the Ultimate Acrobat._

" _Hey Kousuke!" Miho was smiling kindly at him. "Did the principal finish speaking with you?"_

 _Kousuke nodded. "Yeah, he did. He said we did well this semester, and he hopes we can do better next semester after break."_

" _Really? Well, I guess that means we can't let him down!"_

" _Mhmm…"_

 _Through his peripheral, Kousuke could see his classmates causing an uproar at their lunch table, especially Machiko and Hisashi, who were having a 'who can scream the loudest' competition. He already knew the wedding crasher would win though, but nonetheless the class continued to cheer for both impartially._

" _Go, Machi!" Miho cupped her hands around her mouth as she screamed. She giggled before looking to Kousuke. "Y'know what? I'm glad you're our class president."_

" _Really?" Kousuke startled, thrown off balance. His cheeks blushed a red hue and he quickly o,averted his eyes to the ground. "Why? I haven't even finished grading your essays yet. I always end up falling behind when grading you guys, alongside with having to report to the principal about my curriculum."_

" _And how's that a bad thing? That just means you really care about us." Miho was smiling widely. "Just admit it! You think you're the best class president ever, right?"_

" _W-what…" Kousuke blinked for a long, solid second. He honestly did not know what to say._

 _Miho giggled. The look on his face must've been amusing. "You know, you're actually really cute if you're not trying to act upfront."_

" _M-me being upfront isn't an act!"_

 _Miho rolled her eyes playfully. She watched Kousuke for a moment, thoughts he can't read racing in her eyes. She turned away from him, her voice falling to a softer tone. "I really do find you cute though."_

" _Huh?" Kousuke looked at the acrobat. "Miho, is there something wrong?"_

 _The girl shook her head, standing from her spot. "Nope! I'll just go fetch a snack. I'll be right back."_

 _Kousuke was unable to say anything as the acrobat left the table. He wondered if he had done something wrong. He was about to move before he suddenly felt a presence beside him._

" _Yo!"_

 _Kousuke frowned. "Hisashi…"_

 _The horologist was sitting next to him, a playful smile on his face. "I see that things didn't go well with you and Miho, huh~?"_

" _Why do you care?" Kousuke crossed his arms, staring at the boy. "Nothing happened between us."_

" _You sure? I'm seeing some_ tension _between you two~" The horologist giggled mischievously. "Even Zero could see it, y'know? We know that you've been wanting to confess to her, right?"_

 _Kousuke's cheeks immediately blushed a red hue. "No, that's not true." He was silent for a moment, looking to Zero from the distance. The drama club leader was giving him an all knowing look. Kousuke quickly glanced back at Hisashi. "A-am I that obvious?"_

" _Yes, it's obvious as my affection for Koro," Hisashi said, blunt. "Kousuke, dear, you need to take the initiative and confess! If you don't confess now, then when? It won't be long before someone else sweeps her off her feet."_

" _I mean…" Kousuke bit his lips._ When? _If he delayed it, just_ when _would he have another chance? "As the class president, I need to focus on your curriculums and-"_

" _Oh lord, you are one_ thick _concrete wall, aren't you?" Hisashi rolled his eyes. "Look, a high school student doesn't only need to focus on their academics. A high school student also looks at the fun side of things! Especially love." He clicked his tongue, wagging his finger. "My sweet Kousuke, you need to loosen up a little. If you like someone, then don't hold back. Take the initiative!"_

" _I mean…"_

 _Hisashi was about to speak, but he looked back. Miho was walking towards them. "Alright, I'm going to leave. Good luck, Kousuke~"_

" _Hisa-" Kousuke began, but couldn't finish his sentence, as the horologist was already moving back to the others._

 _Instead, he was now focusing his attention on Miho who had walked over to him. She smiled as she handed him a bar of chocolate, which he gratefully took. "You two look like you were having fun." She sat back at her initial resting place, beside him._

Having fun? " _Did it look like that?" Kousuke sighed. "Thank you for the chocolate bar. I appreciate it."_

 _The girl grinned widely, then opening her's and biting down. "So, what were you and Hisashi talking about? I never knew you liked engaging in gossip."_

" _Gossip? Of course not." Kousuke let out a small smile, then added, albeit hesitantly, "It wasn't anything special."_

" _Really? Are you sure?"_

 _Kousuke's eyes widened. He saw Miho pouting at him, and despite him trying hard to not think about it - he found her cute. He was staring at her for a moment, looking into her eyes until-_

" _Kousuke?"_

 _He quickly averted his gaze. His cheeks were a red hue, and his heart was pounding. "Uh… Miho…"_

" _Huh? What's up?" As if knowing, she let out a goofy smile._

 _Kousuke blushed. He couldn't back down now. "Miho, I…" He shook his head. He was hesitating too much, stuttering too much; he needed to be more succinct. "I-I like you! Would you please go out with me?"_

 _Silence._

 _It was then did Miho threw her hands over her mouth, eyes widening._

 _Kousuke thought he messed up. He thought he was wrong, however-_

" _Y-yes! I like you too!"_

* * *

Kousuke couldn't help but let out a yawn, stretching his arms as he watched Zero walk into the room. He had prepared breakfast for the drama club leader, and observed as Zero sat to retrieve a bowl before he proceeded to eat. It was only then that Kousuke followed suit, and silence escaped the room.

"... So," Zero began shortly after biting into his piece of tofu. "We need to get Chiyo and Kagami to help disguise me."

"Yes." Kousuke nodded, chewing thoughtfully. "Most likely, I think the best time to act would be around nighttime. We would still need time to prepare for this task and make sure you're prepared."

"I'll be fine, leader," Zero assured, amused. "Please don't worry about me."

"As the class president here, I have every right to worry for your safety." Kousuke frowned. "What kind of class president would I be if I just threw you in there?"

Zero's eyes widened, but his lips curved into a small smile. His cheeks were a faint pink color. "T-thanks."

Kousuke smiled in return. He plopped a piece of tofu into his mouth. "Alright, well, eat up as much as you can. I don't want you to work on an empty stomach, okay?"

Zero couldn't help but laugh. "Are you my dad or something?"

"No," the officer crossed his arms, "but I am your class president, so do fill yourself up."

The drama club leader nodded, and he continued to eat.

Kousuke watched the boy for a moment, then bit into the last of his meal before standing up. He placed the bowl into the sink. He would have to wash it later. For now, he had much more important things to do.

"Zero, I'll be back," he said, eyeing Zero, who slowly nodded his head. Kousuke smiled reassuringly. "I'm going to check on the others."

"Oh." Zero rubbed his shoulder. "Good luck."

Kousuke nodded in return as he walked outside of the house, putting on his shoes and moving down to the house next door. He looked around the porch for a moment. He could see the sun rising from where he stood. Beautiful colors of orange and yellow. A sigh escaped his lips, and then he knocked on the door.

The door slid open, revealing Takumi who seemed to have just awoken, his creamy blonde hair even more messy than it usually was. He let out a yawn before speaking. "Fact number one: Orochi Takumi here is very sleepy, even more so than a sloth itself."

Kousuke let out an awkward chuckle. He did feel bad for waking the boy up early. "Sorry. Is Hisashi awake as well?"

The investigator frowned. "Unfortunately, yes. He pulled an all-nighter last night to finish building the clocks for everyone else."

"What?" Kousuke bit into his lips. He quickly took off his shoes and walked into the house, and, without further need of communication, Takumi gestured into the bedroom. There, the officer saw Hisashi on his knees, hunched over a desk.

The horologist had circles under his eyes, and he was dozing off into reality and fiction. His head was nodding off, yet the boy was forcing himself to continue building.

There was about six clocks that had been created (including the one that Hisashi was holding right now and the one Kousuke owned). If he had counted it right, then Hisashi still had to create two more.

"Hisashi." The officer walked over to the horologist. He tried to get the boy's attention, but it wasn't working. Kousuke grabbed the shorter boy's shoulder, forcibly turning him towards him. "Hisashi, stop."

"Nn…" Hisashi was in a daze. He halfheartedly looked up to Kousuke, lips curving into a wry smile. "Hey, officer."

Kousuke frowned. He grabbed ahold of the clock Hisashi was holding, putting it to the side delicately. He needed the boy to focus his attention on him, after all. "Hisashi, you need to sleep."

"What's wrong with pulling an all-nighter?" The horologist raised a brow, tilting his head. His voice was hoarse. "I'm just trying to help."

"Not like this." The officer's grip on Hisashi was firm. "I know you well enough to know that you're the type to overwork yourself. You need to stop for a moment and rest. It's fine if you stop your work midway, as long as you prioritize your health first."

"I only have two more to build," the horologist whined. "It'll only take me a couple of hours. Don't worry so much about me. Miho will get jealous~"

Kousuke sighed. He knew that the boy could be strangely stubborn when it came to work.

 _I guess I have no choice._

Kousuke lifted Hisashi from the ground, throwing the boy over his shoulder. Kousuke expected thrashing and kicking, but unexpectedly, Hisashi was obedient, which only made Kousuke worry more. He brought the horologist over to the futon, and forced the shorter boy down. He wrapped the blankets over Hisashi's thin, languid body, then glanced over at Takumi. "Can you bring the clocks to my place? Also inform Zero of the situation and to not let Hisashi take them back."

Takumi's eyes widened, but he quickly recovered and winked to the officer. "Definitely, sir." He grabbed ahold of the items, and ran out of the room.

Behind him, Hisashi made a displeased noise. Kousuke sighed. "Hisashi, I know you want to help us, but it isn't good to overwork yourself," he began, speaking gently. "You need to rest."

"I don't need to," Hisashi pouted, turning over to the side. He refused to look at the officer. "I can't focus if I don't finish my work, Kousuke."

The officer frowned. "You think that'll make us happy? To see you give up your health in exchange for helping us?" Kousuke bit into his lips. "I don't know about you, but I don't think Koro will take this very well."

Hisashi's eyes widened. "Don't tell him anything."

"I'll tell him the moment you overwork yourself again."

The horologist looked at the officer, letting out a mischievous smirk. "Alright, fine. You win." He let out a sigh as he spread his arms over the futon. "I lost."

"Good." Kousuke smiled. He stood up firm, crossing his arms. "Just rest as much as you can. I'll be happy if you slept through the whole day. I'll inform the others about this, but rest assured I won't worry Koro."

"You better." Hisashi chuckled. "Or else I'll tell Miho that you're into roleplaying, especially roleplaying that of a police officer and prisoner. Ooh~"

"W-what? No, of course not!" Kousuke's entire face was red. He quickly cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "Well then, please rest and I'll go check on the others."

He was about ready to leave, but Hisashi's voice cut through the air.

"Hey officer, you'll make sure Koro is safe, right?"

Kousuke inwardly frowned. He looked back at the boy. "That's… an odd question. Of course I prioritize everyone's safety over anything else. Why? Is there something else you want to tell me?"

Hisashi was staring at Kousuke. It was as if the boy was staring straight into his soul, his silvery eyes shining in a suspenseful hue. "Hm, well, it's nothing." The horologist suddenly threw on a smirk. "I just want to make sure you'll protect Koro from any stalkers~"

"That's… strangely specific," Kousuke raised a brow, "but, of course, I'll protect Koro."

"Thank you, my dear officer~ Tell Miho that I love her, then!"

 _I think Miho would rather hear me say it than you, Hisashi._ The officer rolled his eyes, leaving the room. He walked back to the outside, putting on his shoes. _Alright, now to go meet Koro and Hyoushi._

Kousuke walked over to the next house, knocking on the door. As expected, the door opened.

"Kousuke!" Hyoushi looked genuinely happy. Genuinely happy, and as healthy as can ever be. He was holding his mandolin near him, strumming the strings while humming.

The officer smiled. "Is it alright if I go inside? I'm checking on everyone at the moment."

The mandolinist's smile widened and he stepped to the side. "Of course!"

Kousuke walked inside, spotting Koro, who was drinking a favorite of his - iced tea. The paramedic seemed to be in absolute joy, sipping his drink with a small smile escaping his lips. It was until he noticed Kousuke did he suddenly transform back into his nervous state. "U-uh, Kousuke, I'm sorry I didn't notice you sooner."

"It's fine." The officer smiled. "Did you and Hyoushi eat yet?"

Koro nodded. "Hyoushi was able to cook us some fried eggs."

Hyoushi took a seat down next to the duo, strumming out a reply in his singsong voice, "It was no problem~"

"I'm worried about Zero," Koro began, scrunching his nose. "He's risking his life to find the remote… If only I could think of a way to dissect the bombs out of our bodies…"

"Don't worry about it." Kousuke let out a comforting smile. "I'm sure we'll be fine. Zero trusts us, so we need to trust him. We still have a lot of time before our plan starts, so we have time to prepare."

"I mean…" The paramedic pursed his lips.

Kousuke averted his gaze. _Koro would flip out if I told him about Hisashi. The poor guy is worried over everything._

Hyoushi cut into the conversation, trying to lighten up the mood with a song. "Don't worry Koro, be happy~ Everything will be fine~"

"T-thank you, Hyoushi." The paramedic couldn't help but let out a small smile. Though small, it was still nonetheless a smile.

Kousuke sighed. _Thank god Hyoushi's with Koro._

"Alright." The officer stood up from his seat. "I'm glad you both are fine. I will go check on the others now."

Koro nodded slowly. "Of course."

"Be safe, Kousuke~"

The officer smiled as he headed back outside, now moving towards the next house. He knocked on the door and was met with the faces of Seishin and Kenta.

"How are you two?" Kousuke first asked.

Seishin was the first to reply, a scoff escaping his lips. "I'm fine, mortal. Do not fret over what had happened last night."

"Yeah, he's fine." Kenta reassured Kousuke.

"I see. That's good," the officer nodded. "Did you two eat? You two can head over to Zero and I's place. I think I made enough food to feed you two."

"Appreciate the gesture, but it's fine," Kenta let out a small smile. "We already ate."

 _Not surprised. Kenta is a food critic, so I have no doubt he's pretty good at cooking himself._ Kousuke inwardly chuckled at that fact. "Well, that's fine. It's good to see that you two are fine and well."

"Of course we are, mortal." Seishin frowned. "It is still uneasy to know that there are restless spirits here…"

 _I would say my usual 'Jesus Christ, Seishin', but he's actually right, isn't he?_

"True." Kousuke awkwardly scratched his head. "But don't worry. Once we get out here, we'll be able to try the villagers in court and give the victims a proper burial. I can assure you that."

The spirit medium seemed genuinely pleased by this, but he quickly scoffed and turned his head back. "Hmph, that is obviously the case."

"Well, then I'll go check in with the others." Kousuke waved to the duo. "I'll see you all later."

With the duo waving back at him, Kousuke headed down towards the girls' area. He moved straight from where Seishin and Kenta's house stood, knocking on the adjacent house's door.

"Kousuke?" Kiyomiko opened the door. "Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head. "I just wanted to check in with everyone."

"I see..." The girl frowned. "Chiyoko's sleeping at the moment, if you're wondering. She woke up a while ago, but then she said something stupid like 'I need my beauty sleep'."

"Oh, I see." Kousuke let out a sigh. Honestly, he wasn't surprised. "How are you doing then, Sana?"

Kiyomiko scoffed. "I'm fine. Do I not look fine?"

"No…" The officer let out an awkward smile. "... You look fine."

"Yeah, so don't bother me any longer."

Kousuke was unable to say anything as Kiyomiko closed the door.

 _Well, guess I'll check on the rest._

Kousuke couldn't bother to whine about it, so he walked over to the next house. He knocked on the door which opened within seconds. Chizu and Anna were to be seen.

"Hey Kousuke." Anna smiled at him, friendly even early in the morning. "Um… How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. What about you two?"

Anna let out a yawn, stretching. "I slept well. Not as well as a princess would, but definitely slept as well as a sloth."

Chizu spoke quietly, "I'm fine."

Kousuke was about to speak, but the storyteller was quicker. "How's Seishin doing? Is he okay?"

The officer was taken aback. He eyed Anna for a moment before nodding. "Yes. He said he's doing fine. He told us to not worry about him."

"Really?" Anna's eyes widened. "Thank goodness for that. It would scare me to think that a spirit would enter into his body and turn into an old soul forever."

… _And Anna goes off with her usual stories._ The officer sighed. "Well, did you two eat yet?"

Chizu nodded. "Of course we did."

"I see." Kousuke crossed his arms. "Well, since you two are fine, I will check on the others. I'll see you two soon."

"Bye!"

The officer smiled as he waved to the duo, then walked over to the next house. Knocking on the door was like a mundane, daily routine, and as always, the door opened.

"YO!" Machiko yelled straight at the officer's face. She couldn't help but laugh as she noticed the boy putting on a fighting stance. "Hahaha, I'm not gonna kill you, idiot! I can't believe you're still shocked by what I do."

"Geez Machiko." Kousuke lowered his stance, now putting a hand to his forehead. "If you continue to do that, it won't be long before I actually throw you over my shoulder."

Machiko grinned widely, but was stopped when Kimiko walked through the door. "It's too loud. Can you tone is down a little bit, Machi?"

The wedding crasher let out a boisterous laugh. "Haha! Sorry about that, Kimi. I forgot about you."

Kimiko eyed the girl in annoyance, but then directed her attention to Kousuke. "Why're you here?"

"To check on you two, though considering what just happened I can safely assume you two are fine." Kousuke crossed his arms, sighing. "So, did you two eat yet?"

Kimiko nodded. "We did a while ago."

The officer smiled. "Alright, well, if you two are fine, I'll check on the rest."

"Of course!" Machiko clapped loudly. "Woohoo! You go, Kousuke!"

Kousuke walked over to his last destination - Miho and Kagami's place. He knocked on the door, and within seconds was he greeted by a wonderful sight.

"Kousuke!"

Miho had wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly in her embrace. Kousuke smiled as he embraced her back, the duo still in their little world.

"Woah, I know you two are like the Ultimate Couple, but calm down."

Miho suddenly released her grip from the boy, face blushing as she looked back to Kagami. "Sorry about that! Haha…"

Kousuke tried not to mind, and instead eyed Kagami with a knowing nod. "How are you, Kagami?"

"I'm good," the girl smiled. "Just a bit uncomfortable seeing you and Miho hugging each other out. It's still early in the morning!"

"At least we didn't kiss!" Miho whined.

The officer let out a small chuckle. He was amused by how flustered Miho was acting in comparison to Kagami who grinned at her. "So, you two are fine, correct?"

"Yes, we are," the tailor smiled sweetly. "Thank you for asking."

"That's why you came to check on us, right?" Miho clapped her hands together before putting her hands on Kousuke's cheeks. She squeezed them with a teasing grin. "You're so cute!"

Kousuke blushed as he eyed the acrobat. "So, how are you feeling, Miho? You're not bothered in any way, are you?"

"You mean about the entire situation and… well, me seeing the body." Miho released her grip on her boyfriend, now averting her gaze. She was silent for a moment, but forced a smile as she looked back at him. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

Kousuke knew that the girl was lying. He knew she wasn't fine, but he knew she would hate him prying into that. Instead, he nodded his head. "Of course. Just please don't hesitate to come to me if you're worried. I'm your boyfriend for a reason."

The acrobat blushed, a giggle escaping her lips. "You're so sweet."

Kousuke wanted to say more, but was stopped when Kagami entered the fray. "Okay, lovebirds, let's not act this way around me." The tailor let out a playful chuckle. "I do not want to be the third wheel here."

"Sorry about that." He let out a small grin, then clapped his hands together. "If you two already ate, then I will be calling everyone else over."

Kagami nodded. "We ate."

"Oh, about Zero…" Miho bit into her lips. "I'm worried about him. Who knows what these shit-eating villagers will do if they figure us out? And especially with Monokuma…"

"Don't worry. That is why we are here for each other." Kousuke gave her a confident smile. "Our plan won't be acted out until nighttime falls, so we have enough time to prep everything out. Zero is confident in us, and we need to be confident in him as well."

"Mhm." The acrobat let out a smile in return. It was a wide, put-together smile. "Of course! I shouldn't be doubting anyone! Silly me."

Seeing Kagami and Miho confident, Kousuke decided to call everyone out. He asked the two girls to knock on the others door, and within minutes most of his classmates appeared outside.

"Where's Hisashi?" Koro asked, darting his eyes back and forth. Obvious worry was written over his face.

Takumi looked to Kousuke. He nodded, leading to the investigator speaking on his behalf. "Hisashi's taking a rest. He doesn't want anyone to bother him in his so-called 'beauty sleep'." The investigator then spun his cap around, winking to the paramedic. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's dreaming about you."

That caused the honey-eyed boy to instantly blush.

"So," Kousuke began, calling attention to his classmates, "we are here to discuss about our plans tonight. Zero will be going inside to look for the remote control for the bombs inside of us, and we will be occupied with keeping the villagers busy during that time frame."

"That means I have to disguise Zero with Kagami, right?" Chiyoko let out a yawn, stretching. "Mm… that's gonna take a bit of time."

"Well, we have until nighttime." Kagami let out a bright smile. "Please don't worry about us, Kousuke."

"Of course. I'm counting on the both of you." Kousuke chuckled before turning to Zero. "You are completely fine with this task, correct? Remember - there are risks needed to be taken."

"I-I'm sure." The boy nodded, a confident expression on his face. "I won't let you down, leader."

The officer nodded in return, then looking back at the group. "Alright, once Zero takes action, we need to do our best to occupy the villagers. Whether it be by asking them a plentiful amount of questions to causing trouble- we need to stir their attention onto us, not Zero. We also need to be mindful of Monokuma as well."

"That bear…" Seishin scrunched his nose, obviously disgruntled by what had happened yesterday.

"So, just cause trouble." Kiyomiko cupped her chin. "I see."

Kousuke clapped his hands together. "Alright, so everyone understands what needs to be done tonight?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

This caused the officer to let out a small sigh. "Alright, well, remember to gather here once the sun sets. For now, please prepare yourselves and rest up. Do not waste too much energy."

With those words, everyone began to scatter. Zero walked with Chiyoko and Kagami - the trio to work on the disguise. Kousuke could see Chizu heading back in her home as well as a few others.

Nonetheless, everyone had disappeared into their own world, and Kousuke was left with his.

 _Hm… I guess it doesn't hurt to check on Hisashi._

Kousuke made his way over towards Hisashi, the door protected by Takumi. The investigator noticed the officer, and within seconds he opened the door. Kousuke thanked the boy with a bow before heading over to where the horologist was laying down.

The horologist was currently sipping into a bowl of miso soup. Kousuke assumed that Takumi must've cooked some for the boy, and continued to walk inside. He slid the door shut as the shorter boy noticed him.

"Hey, officer." Hisashi grinned mischievously at Kousuke. "Don't worry about me. I'll get back to sleep as soon as I finish eating."

Kousuke nodded. "You better," he said, though the threat fell loose.

The horologist rolled his eyes in response. He took another sip before speaking again. "Are you here to check on me? To keep me company?"

The officer thought for a moment, then nodded. "If you don't mind, that is."

"No, I do enjoy talking to people." Hisashi smirked. "Especially with the class' dear Mr. Kousuke Hayashi."

The officer himself couldn't hold back a roll of the eyes, but decided he'll engage in small talk nonetheless.

* * *

 **Kousuke:** Are you feeling better now?

 **Hisashi:** I find it just adorable that you care about me so much. I bet Miho will be jealous!

 **Kousuke:** … I'm being serious, Hisashi. Overworking yourself will achieve nothing. You need to take better care of your health.

 **Hisashi:** I know, I know. I have tons of people whining to me about that. If not my dad or Koro, then it'd be you. Sheesh, everyone's checking me over!

 **Kousuke:** Now that I think about it, you've never mentioned much about your family. I'm curious.

 **Hisashi:** You're curious about my family? Cute, but I don't think it's worth your time. It's nothing that special.

 **Kousuke:** I'm even more interested now if you put it that way.

 **Hisashi:** Heh, not surprised. You aren't a class president for nothing, officer.

 **Hisashi:** Hm, well, if you want the basic gist of it, I guess I could start off by saying that my parents are divorced? Hm… Yeah, I think that's where I should start. My mother and father divorced, and now I'm living with my father.

 **Kousuke:** I see. Why did they divorce, if I may ask?

 **Hisashi:** Isn't that something a bit too personal? Heh, well, it doesn't matter to me. I think they divorced because my mother cheated on my father. My mother considered my father to be too poor. We lived in one of the more...underdeveloped places in town, y'know? My father fixes clocks and creates them, but that's all.

 **Hisashi:** I mean, if you even think about it, is there even a use for wooden and digital clocks anymore? Most people could just look at their phones nowadays. The need for those beautifully crafted clocks are…

 **Kousuke:** …

 **Hisashi:** Well, it doesn't matter! Since my father works as a horologist, I learned how to fix and create clocks. I had to help at his shop, so naturally I was forced to become a horologist at a young age.

 **Kousuke:** I see, and that's why you became the Ultimate Horologist. It's because of your father.

 **Hisashi:** Yup! Isn't that splendid?

 **Kousuke:** It's certainly an insightful look into your backstory. Thank you for sharing it with me.

 **Hisashi:** Do you have to thank me? Hm, well, it doesn't matter now. I'm already finished with my food, so I'll go back to sleep now, if you don't mind. I still need my beauty sleep.

 **Kousuke:** O-oh, of course.

* * *

Kousuke watched as Hisashi passed him the bowl before falling back into a slumber. The officer was shocked at how quickly the horologist fell asleep, but figured it made sense - Hisashi was overworking himself, after all.

The officer placed the bowl at the sink, then moved back outside. _Hmm, what should I do next?_

Kousuke looked around the area. It was then that he noticed Zero walking outside of Chiyoko's house.

Frowning, the officer decided to walk over to the drama club leader.

"You alright?" Kousuke asked, catching the boy's attention.

"I'm fine." Zero let out a slight smile. "I'm just waiting for Chiyo and Kagami to finish. Chiyo's discussing to Kagami about how to make me fit into the villagers as much as possible."

"I see." Kousuke crossed his arms. "So you're just waiting for them outside."

"Mhm." The drama club leader fiddled with his fingers. "I just wanted to breathe in some fresh air, that's all."

"Well, you want to talk for a bit?" The officer let out a smile. "I don't want you to be lonely, after all."

Zero's eyes widened. His cheeks blushed faintly, but he slowly nodded his head. "S-sure."

* * *

 **Kousuke:** Hm… So, Zero, I've been meaning to ask for a while, but that jacket you have on you… I noticed that there seemed to be a lot of pockets hidden.

 **Zero:** Huh? You could tell?

 **Kousuke:** Well, as a police officer, I do need to have a keen eye for detail. So, do you keep anything in your pockets?

 **Zero:** Um… Well… It's not that much.

 **Kousuke:** Do you think I'll judge you? Of course not.

 **Zero:** Well, I guess you have a point, leader. First off, I have these.

 **Kousuke:** Hm, notes and writing utensils, huh? It's nothing that surprising.

 **Zero:** I guess. I also have these with me…

 **Kousuke:** Napkins, chopsticks, candy… Have you ever thought of throwing them away? The chopsticks seem to have been used already and there are a few candy wrappers…

 **Zero:** I-I haven't had the time to throw them away. Well, I also have a sewing kit with me.

 **Kousuke:** Really? … Oh, wow, you do. Well, that's pretty handy. I'm sure Chiyoko and Kagami will be pleased to see with a sewing kit around.

 **Zero:** Haha, I guess you're right. Well, I also have this sleeping mask… eye drops… telescope…

 **Kousuke:** You… You really do have a lot of things on you, huh?

 **Zero:** … rubber gloves… bandages… my wallet…

 **Kousuke:** Um, Zero, hello?

 **Zero:** Oh, I forgot I had these hidden here.

 **Kousuke:** I-is that a pair of handcuffs?

 **Zero:** Oh, yeah. They're just plastic though, so they're fake. I wonder why I have these with me though…

 **Kousuke:** … Um, so, why do you keep so many things with you, Zero?

 **Zero:** Huh? Oh, well, using a bag is more tedious in my opinion. And, well, this is the only jacket I was able to find in the store, so I thought I should put it to good use.

 **Kousuke:** I see. Haha, that jacket does look quite big on you. You could probably hide in it if you wanted to.

 **Zero:** … Yeah, that's right.

 **Kousuke:** Hm?

 **Zero:** … I can hear Chiyoko and Kagami calling me. I should head inside.

 **Kousuke:** Oh, right! I could hear them too. Sorry about that, Zero.

* * *

Kousuke quickly stepped to the side, waving to Zero who waved back. The door was already opened and revealed Chiyoko and Kagami, who were calling the drama club leader over.

Zero walked inside and closed the door behind him.

 _Well,_ the officer began, taking a deep breath, _I guess I should head back and take a break. I'm a bit tired myself, actually._

With that in mind, the officer headed back into his home. A rest was most welcomed, after all.

That rest was needed for what's about to come.

* * *

 **Hello, and here is the next chapter. i took a long time in writing this out, so I hope you can all forgive me for these horrible monthly updates. i wish I was as faster as some authors here on this site, but monthly updates would have to do. I kept you all (even the person who helps edit this story) waiting, and I apologize.**

 **Lowrietial:** _ **"Thank you! It was all thanks to you."**_

 **liammarklh88: _"Thank you for that. it's nice to hear that I am portraying Seishin correctly. I'll take in what you said into consideration. Hisashi is popular at the moment. I am glad you like that chapter. Of course, I do not mind hearing your considerations as well."_**

 **Shyjoker: _"Glad you noticed the updated introductions. Of course, everyone will be getting their time to shine. Bonding till the murder happens."_**

 **jaughy: _"Yes, it is hard to balance screentime and character development, but luckily I have around six chapters (going by Danganronpa's formula) to figure this out. Have a nice day/night as well."_**

 **ToonGuy: _"Thank you. Kousuke is supposed to be a class president, so he will need to take action in order to protect his classmates. I am happy you enjoy Kousuke as a protagonist. Thank you for the kind words."_**

 **TheRoseShadow21: _"Thank you."_**

 **Maestro Infinite: _"I am happy that you enjoyed the previous chapter. Thank you."_**

 **RioA: _"Thank you for enjoying the chapter. Of course, Kousuke is a class president for a reason. Thank you kindly."_**

 **CrimsonSpiderLily: _"Kousuke is the class president for a reason. You do have a point there, it's true. Takumi and Kousuke's relationship are close and not only because they are a police officer and investigator. There's always more to a relationship in any given story. Risks do need to be taken, and people need to take the initiative. I'm glad you enjoy Kimiko's relationship with Machiko, and thank you for enjoying the story so far."_**

 **Wolffang1795: _"Yes, I am trying to give alot of characters more screentime and/or more lines. Of course, i will take that into consideration. Thank you for being so understanding."_**

 **ThePersonOfNothing: _"I'm glad you like the previous chapter, thank you."_**


	7. Chapter 1-4, The Twist

_Kousuke remembered his first impressions of Zero - that he was a normal person. A side character._

 _He didn't know why he felt that way towards the drama club leader, but he guessed it was because of how Zero was more..plain in comparison to drama club leaders. Drama club leaders were supposed to be extravagant and dramatic, but Zero was the opposite of it._

 _Prejudice or not - that was his first impression of him._

 _Then again, the moment Kousuke was elected as the class president, the first thing he saw the next day was an eventful moment._

" _HOLY SHIT HE'S DEAD!"_

 _What Kousuke saw was Machiko, mouth hanging. The girl was freaking out, waving her arms rapidly as everyone else reacted as well. He could see Koro who was jumping about in place, Anna and Miho comforting each other. Everyone was running about from place to place, unable to stop._

" _Um…" Kousuke's voice raised. "What's going on here?"_

" _Z-Zero!" Machiko had her hands over her head. "He's dead! DEAD!"_

 _Kousuke deadpanned. "Um… are you sure?"_

" _No idea!" Hisashi hummed from the distance. "I was going to ask Mr. Paramedic over there to check on him since I hate blood, but he seems a bit scared right now."_

" _A-ah! I-I'm sorry." Koro's face was instantly red. He bowed to the horologist._

" _I doubt he's dead," Kiyomiko mused, scoffing. Kousuke didn't even bother to mention how she (or the others) didn't check on the poor drama club leader._

 _Kousuke decided to take a look at Zero, pinpointing the boy's location from the looks of his classmates. Zero was at the back of the room, body flat. There was red all over the drama club leader, most particularly under him._

 _Kousuke couldn't help but wonder to himself, 'yeah, I'm definitely sure this is all a prank. There can't be that much blood, especially considering I don't see any wounds.'_

 _The boy walked over to the drama club leader, grabbing ahold of his shoulders. He began to shake him. "Zero, you can stop now."_

 _Kousuke could hear Zero's breaths. He was breathing, but didn't bother to open his eyes._

" _Zero, I already know you're faking it," the police officer sighed. "Hello? Are you listening to me?"_

 _He could hear the boy grumble underneath him. Kousuke instantly knew that he ruined the boy's fun._

" _Hi, leader."_

 _Zero stood up from the ground, the 'blood' soaking his clothes fall in droplets of red._

 _Kousuke shook his head, crossing his arms. He couldn't believe what happened. "Zero, what are you doing? You almost made Machiko and the others have a heart attack."_

 _Zero shrugged. "I thought it would help me in my next play."_

 _Kousuke frowned. "Uh… Sure…"_

" _Basically, he wants to get a reaction out of us. 'Realistic' reactions." Kimiko eyed the officer with a disinterested look._

" _Foolish mortal," Seishin murmured under his breath, albeit with an amused smile on his face._

" _That wasn't funny." Chizu said, unamused. "Boys…"_

 _Kousuke sighed. "Zero, can you apologize to the others?"_

 _The drama club leader thought for a moment, then nodded. He turned to the group and bowed his head down. "Sorry."_

 _Miho scratched her head. She was definitely entertained. "Well, it's not it was that bad of a prank. It was elaborate at least!"_

 _Kagami deadpanned, looking at the acrobat. "Seriously?"_

 _The girl laughed. "Yeah, seriously."_

 _Kousuke shook his head, groaning. It was only the first week of school, and already he knew that he would be having a hard time. Handling these Ultimates caused trouble, and he knew it._

 _Zero was the one who showed him that, and he didn't know whether to thank him or not._

* * *

Kousuke bit into his lips as he walked left and right from the entire village. He knew it would take a few hours before the plan would be set into motion.

Although Kousuke had planned this with the rest of his classmates, he was worried for his classmates' safety. He didn't admit it outright nor did he express his concern beforehand, but he worried nonetheless.

His worry was mostly aimed at Zero.

Zero was the one who usually sets the plans into action. The boy was the one to handle the risks, the one who would juggle his life around carefully.

Kousuke knew that the boy was in danger if caught. He knew that, but the plan had to be initiated.

If action was not taken now, then when?

Kousuke sighed. He walked to and fro, trying to calm himself. It was then that he saw Miho running towards him.

"Hey, Kousuke!"

The acrobat was beautiful. Kousuke knew that. Miho was beautiful, and the class president loved her. She was the most precious thing in the world.

If she was harmed, he'd do anything to get revenge on the people who harmed her.

If anyone he cared for was harmed, he would vow vengeance against them. It was that simple - he didn't want to see anyone hurt.

"Miho." He laughed as he felt Miho throwing her arms around him. Kousuke loved how warm she was against him. "What're you doing right now?"

Miho grinned playfully as she released her embrace. She pointed her finger to his chest. "I just want to spend some time with you before the plan begins."

The officer rolled his eyes playfully in return. The acrobat was quite persuasive against him. He couldn't help but wonder if it was because he was lovestruck or if it was because she was a good persuader. It didn't matter though. He was more than happy to be by her side.

"Of course. You want to take a walk around?"

Miho's eyes brightened instantly. "Yeah, sure!"

Kousuke smiled. He held hands with his girlfriend, now walking down the stairs with her. The duo were walking around the village, a peaceful and relaxing atmosphere looming around them.

"Y'know, if we weren't stuck in this shitty situation, then I'd be telling you how beautiful this place was."

Kousuke looked over to the acrobat. She was giggling. He let out a snort as he squeezed her hand. "I don't mind if you tell me if this place is beautiful or not. I just want to be around you, that's all. Being in your company makes me happy."

The acrobat's face flushed. She was stuttering, speaking through an unusual high-pitched voice, "Y-you-! That's embarrassing, Kousuke…"

"Is it because I don't say things like that often?" Kousuke grinned. He was teasing the girl, giving her a dry look.

"Maybe if you told me those things more often, then I wouldn't be this embarrassed…" The girl averted her gaze. Her face was entirely red.

"You think?" The officer chuckled. "I would think that you'd be embarrassed even if I told you these things daily."

"Geez, you're so playful around me…" Miho frowned, but her lips eventually curved to a sweet smile. "I love that side of you, Kousuke."

Kousuke blushed slightly, but continued to hold her hand as they walked through the village.

Nonetheless, he knew Miho was right. Although he was usually stern and strict with the others, he was usually much more softer around Miho. The acrobat had a way of bringing out his playful side, that was for sure.

Miho was also right - the village was absolutely beautiful. Kousuke saw how the blue hues were mixed in with the falling Sun. He saw how the greens were mixed in with different shades, coloring the browns that came from the dirt and tree trunks, and then the flowers which sprayed reds and yellows.

It would've been a mellow atmosphere if not for the situation Kousuke and the others were thrown into.

"I'm worried for Zero."

Kousuke looked over to the acrobat. The girl was eyeing him with a wary expression.

Their footsteps stopped. They ceased walking, Miho now staring into his eyes with immense worry.

"I am too," Kousuke admitted, letting out a sigh. He knew better than to lie. "But we need to trust in him. He's the only one who can do this."

"I know that." The acrobat smiled forcibly. "It's still scary to think that he's willingly going into those damn psychopaths. If they found out, then he'll be in the most trouble."

Kousuke frowned. He knew that.

"I'm worried more about Monokuma finding him though." Miho let out a snicker. It was one made to lighten the mood. "That bear's weird. I don't understand what's up with it. Monokuma was able to figure out our plans yesterday with Seishin. It's crazy. What exactly is that bear?"

The officer sighed. He knew that Miho held an immense amount of worry in her head, but he didn't want her to fret over them. He didn't want her to be overwhelmed, and so he squeezed both of her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Whoever that bear is, whatever the villagers are planning to do… We'll stop them."

Miho eyed Kousuke for a moment. She averted her gaze. "I know that, but it's still worrying nonetheless."

He nodded. That was certain as well. He brought the acrobat into a warm embrace.

"You don't need to worry about anything. Just let me handle all the work, alright? I'll get us out of here, for sure."

Miho was silent, but nodded nonetheless. She let out a playful smile before throwing her arms around him, her grip tightening.

Kousuke smiled. He loved the warmth Miho emitted. To have her in his embrace - he did not want to lose that warmth.

"Alright!" Miho released herself from Kousuke. About half a minute had passed since then. She was now smiling confidently at him, crossing her arms. "We have a few hours left before this whole shit goes down."

"Mhm." Kousuke bobbed his head up and down. He scratched his head. "Should we head back?"

"We didn't even walk the entire way." Miho laughed. She then nodded her head, grabbing ahold of her boyfriend's hand. "Sure."

With that settled, Kousuke led Miho back into the village where the others were.

He saw Zero, who was speaking to Chiyoko and Kagami, the trio discussing about Zero's hair. They were currently discussing about a wig that they almost made, wondering about if it would fit Zero with his messy hair. He saw how the drama club leader pouted.

Kousuke knew not to bother with them for the moment. He eyed the next group of people he saw along the way.

Anna was speaking with Chizu and Machiko, possibly discussing another story of her's. They seemed to be wasting time until the plan would be initiated.

Everybody else seemed to be in their homes at the moment. He knew that Takumi was still guarding the place where Hisashi was, and Kousuke couldn't help but wonder how Koro was faring. He knew Koro was worried for Hisashi, after all.

"Kousuke, I'll go speak with Sana and the others," Miho said.

Kousuke nodded. He watched Miho run away to the others.

… _Guess I'll go talk to Takumi then._

The officer made his way over to Takumi and watched as the investigator yawned. Kousuke waved and caught the boy's attention.

"Yo, you miss me already?" Takumi grinned playfully, twirling his cap. "Or are you such a mother hen that you can't investigate the village without worrying about Hisashi?"

Kousuke rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but smile. "Has anyone else came over?"

"Here? Nope," the investigator sighed. "I was able to pry off Koro though. He was suspicious that I was guarding this place, after all."

"I feel bad for him. I know he's worried about Hisashi, but if he sees him overworking himself then…" Kousuke bit into his lips. He had his arms folded. "How's everyone else doing?"

"Huh. You automatically assumed I was people-watching." Takumi smirked, coy. "Everyone's doing good so far. Maybe a bit worried, but they all seem ready as I expected them to be. They're all trustful of you, y'know?"

"Just because I'm the class president?" The officer chuckled at the thought. "This is a dangerous plan though, especially for Zero."

"True." Takumi twirled his cap around his finger. "But there's nothing else that can be done, my dear Watson."

"I know that." Kousuke held his breath. He knew that too well. "We also need to be careful too. We need to distract the villagers, and nonetheless, Monokuma."

"Ah, right." The investigator frowned. "How about Hisashi though?"

The officer nodded. "Of course, he'll be resting here. You should stay here and guard the house."

"Ooh, so I have a legitimate excuse to not get myself into trouble." Takumi winked at Kousuke, a playful grin on his face. "Thanks."

Kousuke rolled his eyes. "Oh, shush it, you."

Takumi chuckled, but his expression suddenly became serious as he crossed his arms. He was staring intensely at Kousuke. "It would be easy for us to stop the villagers, but I'm mostly concerned over Monokuma. What exactly is that bear…?"

Kousuke frowned. He was worried about that as well. Still, he knew better than to express that certain bit of worry. "We'll be fine. I'm sure we'll be able to stop Monokuma too."

Takumi eyed the officer for a while, then nodded. He twirled his cap playfully before pointing to Kousuke. "Of course. I believe in you."

"Thank you." Kousuke's lips curved to a smile. "Thank you for that."

The investigator winked at the officer before reporting back to his duty, scanning the area for anyone nearby. The Sun was setting, and nighttime was a corner away. Colors of blue and black began to overwhelm the hues of yellows and oranges.

A minute passed.

Nighttime was here.

The plan was now set into motion.

Kousuke looked over to Takumi. He gestured the investigator to stand still and protect Hisashi before walking over to the center of the village. Everyone was slowly surrounding the officer, determined looks on their faces.

"Leader."

Kousuke looked to the left, finding Zero who was wearing a typical farmer's outfit - that a villager would compare to themselves. The drama club leader was holding onto a wig.

"I'm ready."

Kousuke grinned. The confidence in Zero's face made him confident as well. He looked over to the crowd and placed his hands to his hips. "Alright, you all know what the plan is, right?"

Kimiko nodded. "To distract the villagers and Monokuma."

Chizu murmured under her breath and scanned the area. "To make sure Zero has time to get the remote, right?"

"WOOT! We can do this-"

Miho took no time shushing Machiko.

Kenta frowned. "Aren't most of the villagers in the entrance building? Unfortunately, I do not know where Monokuma is."

"Of course." Kousuke understood what the food critic was saying very well. "However, I believe that most of the villagers are busy around nighttime. Since we do not see them in the daytime, I believe most roam around at night to make sure we aren't getting ourselves into trouble or escaping."

"Makes sense," the class president could hear Seishin from a distance. "It makes sense, mortal."

"Mhm." Kousuke smiled. "We can possibly lure Monokuma out by causing trouble that'll cause concern. I believe if we 'fight', then the bear will appear."

"I see." Anna's eyes widened. "That's… That's smart."

Kagami let out a giggle. "I know right?"

"Alright! Let's do this!" Machiko cracked her knuckles. She shot a look at Kiyomiko. "You! Fight me!"

Kiyomiko scrunched her face up in disgust. "Um, no thanks."

Kousuke deadpanned at the sight. "Let's do that when Zero's snuck into the building."

Zero nodded his head. He threw the wig over his head. "I'm ready whenever."

"He looks nice, huh?" Chiyoko yawned. "I'm so sleepy…"

"Alright." Kousuke observed the area for a moment, looking at the entrance building before looking over the entire village as whole. He saw a few villagers to the far left, near the plantations. He saw another group that were headed towards the shrine. He knew there were more around, but he supposed Mr Miyamoto and Monokuma were inside of the building itself. "Let's do this then. Zero, go."

Zero nodded, now making his way over to the entrance building, albeit discreetly. At the same time the drama club leader had left, the groups had separated.

The groups were split into four, one moving north, another right, another left, and the last staying in one spot.

Machiko grinned as she pushed Miho to the ground. "STOP!" She yelled out loud.

"Hey! You, stop it!" Miho growled as she stood up from the ground, her bosom aching. She walked over to the wedding crasher and shoved her back. "Don't push me ever again!"

Kousuke's eyes widened. He took an awkward step towards the duo. "Um, guys! Please stop."

"Kousuke, stay out of this!" Miho glared at her boyfriend. Her fists clenched. "I need to beat up this bitch!"

"What did you call me?!" Machiko grabbed ahold of the acrobat. She threw her harshly to the ground. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!"

Kousuke bit into his lips. He was unsure of what to do. His hands were flailing about, and he desperately begged for the girls to stop when-

-he heard a voice.

"Hey! What's happening out there?"

A villager made his way over to the trio. Kousuke saw the look of worry and distress on the man's face. Inwardly, he smirked.

 _I can't believe our acting worked._

The villager ran over to the girls, separating them. A cold look was on his face. "What the hell are you two fighting about?"

"She started it!" Miho whined, pointing accusingly at Machiko. "She was the one who told to stop acting like a slut!"

Machiko rolled her eyes. A mock smile escaped her lips. "Yeah? It's because you are one! Stop throwing yourself at your boyfriend all the time! Are you trying to show off to us?!"

The acrobat scoffed. "What? Are you just jealous of me? I think you're jealous!"

"Jealous of you and Kousuke?" The wedding crasher laughed. "No! I just pity Kousuke for loving someone as stupid as you!"

"You-"

"That's enough ladies." The villager glared at the two girls. A moment passed before the man groaned, shaking his head. "Geez, I can't believe it. Two high schoolers arguing like elementary schoolers. What a disappointing generation this world has."

"Are you making fun of us?" Miho threw the man a cold look.

The villager eyed her for a moment, then laughed. He looked over to Kousuke who was silent in the background. "Hey, keep your girlfriend in check."

Kousuke frowned. "I think she has every right to hate you."

"Aren't police officers supposed to be fair to all people?" The villager made his way over to Kousuke. He tapped at his chest, a mocking smirk escaping his lips. "Is society always this messed up? Shit, can't believe it."

"Aren't _you_ messed up for trying to make us kill one another?" Miho was genuinely pissed. She was glared at the man in disgust. "You're the lowest of the low."

"Am I? It's not my fault the village has been participating in such an event." He shrugged. It was a mocking gesture.

Kousuke's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"You think I'd know? Hell, most of us don't know shit other than the fact that this village has been known throughout history for its mass murders." The villager smirked proudly. "I think only Mr Miyamoto and Monokuma would know everything though. I only know the basics of the events that happen in village."

"But…" The officer averted his gaze. "Wouldn't the police have caught on to this then?"

"Hell if I know kid." The villager frowned. "The only thing I'm interested in is stopping you all here. How the hell did you think that we won't catch on to you all fighting?"

"Like we could control where we fight!" Machiko snickered mockingly. "If we fight, where we are doesn't matter. We fight where we fight!"

The villager rolled his eyes, groaning. "Well, not when I'm around at least. Now, do I have to take you all to Mr Miyamoto and Monokuma or are you gonna apologize to all of us?"

Miho and Machiko looked at one another. They were silent, then glanced to the villager with a look of guilt.

"Sorry," Miho said, a saddened expression on her face.

Machiko grunted. "Me too."

The villager's lips set forth a prideful grin. "Good. Now if you kids don't give me anymore trouble, I'll continue my way around this place." He looked to Kousuke. "Hey brat, do you know where your other classmates are? Shouldn't they stick with you?"

Kousuke frowned. "I do not want to rule over them like a tyrant."

"Is that what you think?" The man snorted. "Sometimes a tyrant is necessary."

Kousuke had no idea what he meant.

"Well, anyways, I'm gonna go look for the other brats." The villager began to move away from the trio, heading down the stairs leading to the shrine. "Don't cause trouble, ya hear me? Mr Miyamoto and Monokuma might be close by."

With that said, the villager had disappeared.

Miho sighed, her shoulders slumping. "It's so hard to act."

The wedding crasher was not tired at all, simply throwing her fists up and laughing. "That was fun! I wonder if this is what Zero feels whenever he acts."

"I find it exhausting," the acrobat sighed. "But at least that guy didn't go back to the entrance building. Zero should have enough time to find the remote, right?"

Kousuke smiled, nodding. "I'm sure. The others are also doing their best to distract everyone. Zero also has the disguise on."

"Yeah, so let's just believe in him!" Machiko raised her fists high to the air a second time. "WOOT WOOT!"

Miho laughed. "Yeah!"

"So, now what?" Machiko looked at Kousuke.

He frowned. "We should make sure no one is around near the building. I do not want Zero to be in any danger."

"True." Miho nodded. "I think most of the villagers are being distracted by the others… I'm more worried about Mr Miyamoto and Monokuma."

"I don't think Mr Miyamoto will harm Zero, but Monokuma on the other hand…" Kousuke grimaced at the thought. "We do not know where Monokuma is though."

"That's true…" Machiko snapped her fingers. "We should fight again! Maybe it'll come out if we do!"

"I don't think it's that simple," Miho replied, chuckling.

Kousuke shrugged. "Well, I think we should try calling it out."

"Wait, really?" Miho said, shocked. "Will Monokuma actually come?"

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot," Kousuke cleared his throat before he yelled out loudly. "Monokuma, can we talk to you?!"

Silence, and then a chill in the air.

"What's up, bastards!"

Kousuke was shocked. Suddenly, in front of his very eyes, was Monokuma. The bear was eyed the trio with its usual smile.

 _Huh, it actually worked…_

"T-THE BEAR APPEARED OUT OF THIN AIR!" Machiko screamed, horrified.

Monokuma rolled its eyes. "It's not like you've seen weirder things before, Matcha Tea. You've seen spirits and all that shit, right?"

The wedding crasher was silent. She realized that the bear was right.

"So, Kousuke-Bousuke, what did you want to ask moi?" The bear was staring at the officer. "You know time is precious! I need my beauty sleep!"

Kousuke did not bother to respond to Monokuma's statement. "I was wondering if you could tell us what exactly you are and why the villagers are working with you."

"Like I would actually answer you!" Monokuma stared at Kousuke for a moment, then laughed. "Puhuhuhu! I guess that's fine. I can answer a bit at least."

"Really?" Miho inquired, shocked.

Monokuma grinned. "I am merely a bear, that's all. And why the villagers are working with me? Hm… Well, let's just say that I'm merely an overseer to them. They work under me, and I help them in return for their own services."

"What?" Kousuke said, baffled. "What are you talking about?"

"That's all I can tell you. You should actually just think about it." Monokuma then frowned. "Actually, no, you guys should be thinking about how you're gonna kill people! Geez, you guys have little time left, ya know? Fucking murder each other!"

"Wha-" Miho was thrown aback by this statement. "Of course we won't kill one another! We won't fall for your sick deeds!"

Monokuma groaned. "Seriously? Do you guys seriously wanna die together? What a waste! There's so many victims to choose from! God, just imagining you guys' reactions to your own classmate killing another gets me excited!"

"You're disgusting." The acrobat was clenching her fists, shaking.

"Am I? You're so judgmental." Monokuma sighed. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. All I know is that you guys _will_ kill one another."

"How do you know that?" Miho retorted. "You don't know us."

"I know more about you than you would like to realize." Monokuma snickered. "Ah, well, it's about ten already, so I think I should be getting beauty sleep right now."

"Beauty sleep?" Machiko was shocked. "You care about your beauty! You look too ugly to care about your own appearance!"

"Woah, rude!" Monokuma threw Machiko a hurt look. "I can't believe you would say that to me!"

"Of course I'd say that!" The wedding crasher grinned. "You're too ugly for someone to marry you! Even your own species wouldn't marry you!"

"I will cut you!" Monokuma snarled at the girl. "And says the person who crashes weddings! Like seriously - what a party pooper you are!"

Machiko said nothing, simply laughing while she shrugged.

Monokuma noticed this. It was displeased as it crossed its arms, though within seconds the bear grinned. It turned over to Kousuke. "Y'know, you really should plan things with your classmates more discreetly."

Kousuke's eyes widened. His heart suddenly ached. "W-what are you talking about?"

"I mean, I can't blame you though." Monokuma kicked the dirt on the ground, a hum escaping its snout. "How were you innocent little lads were to know that Mr Miyamoto and I are able to watch over your every single move?"

"What…?" Kousuke's heart raced. "But I didn't see any security cameras around-"

Monokuma laughed, reeling its head behind. "Upupupu! You're so naive! Just because there aren't security cameras or microphones around doesn't mean that we can't see you. We see all, and we see everything that you guys are doing. All. of. you."

Kousuke shuddered. He was unsure of what to say before he heard noises from the entrance building. He looked ahead to find Mr Miyamoto, who grabbed ahold of Zero, (whose wig was now gone) and shoved him lightly to the dirt ground.

Miho gasped as she ran over to the sight. "Zero!"

Kousuke fell silent. He saw Mr Miyamoto who let out a sigh before turning to Monokuma. "Should we call over the others?"

"The other villagers? Nah, let them handle the rest of the brats." Monokuma giggled, then turned to Kousuke. "Hey, officer sir, it was a good attempt. Trying to get the remote to shut off the bombs was smart, but it wasn't enough."

The bear's smile widened into a psychotic smirk. The officer gulped. He knew that the bear was taunting him.

"Kousuke!"

Kousuke looked back to find Takumi running towards him. The investigator's eyes widened upon the sight. "What? Mr Miyamoto… Zero…?"

"Looks like Mr. Sherlock's here." Monokuma giggled. The bear crossed its arms and smugly looked at Kousuke. "Want to wake up Hisashi and show him this pretty sight?"

Takumi paled at those words. He just realized that he was away from the house, away from protecting the horologist. "Don't touch Hisashi."

"I won't. I'm not here to kill you bastards, you guys are." Monokuma hopped over towards Mr Miyamoto and Zero. "Yo, old man!"

"Monokuma…" Zero bit into his lips. His face was pale. Kousuke noticed instantly that the drama club leader looked frustrated. However, he was not angry at Kousuke, but at himself. His entire expression was written in that of guilt.

Mr Miyamoto eyed Zero. "Don't look so bothered. It's not your fault for this."

"Let him go!" Miho cracked her knuckles. "I'll fight you!"

"GO MIHO!" Machiko cheered the acrobat on, face lit up in anger.

Kousuke shook his head. He grabbed ahold of his girlfriend's shoulder. "Don't. Zero's a hostage. They could hurt him."

"But…" Miho looked at Zero for a moment. She then gritted her teeth. She was glaring at Mr Miyamoto and Monokuma. "Fuck you."

"Sorry… If only I wasn't caught…" Zero was shaking his head.

Monokuma clapped its paws. "Upupupu! What a great turn of events! Well, this will teach you bastards to mess with us!"

Everyone was silent, unable to respond.

"Now, my stupid teenagers, I'll give you another motive." Monokuma twirled around in place before pointing to Zero. "If I don't see a murder, then not only will you guys all die together, but I'll make sure that he won't." Monokuma grinned, eyeing Zero who paled at the sight. "I'll make sure the villagers here will treat him well…"

"What?" Takumi took a step forward. "That's foul play!"

"What is? It's not like life's fair, Taco." Monokuma snorted. "Look, until the murder comes, then Mr Miyamoto and I will keep Zero safe in our little building. We won't hurt him. We'll just talk to him and all that shit. He's a hostage, technically."

Zero was silent. He was unable to say anything to this.

Miho heaved a deep breath. "You can't be serious! That's not fair!"

"Just listen to Monokuma." Mr Miyamoto eyed Miho sternly.

"But still! Zero doesn't deserve this shit!" The girl was enraged. "You guys are just messing with us!"

Kousuke was silent. He didn't know what to do. The gloomy skies were looming over him, and he knew that he held responsibility over Zero. He bit into his lips. He gripped Miho's shoulder and pulled her back.

"Huh?" The acrobat turned to the officer. "What's wrong, Kousuke?"

Kousuke ignored his girlfriend, instead staring straight at Monokuma. "Is it alright if I'm the hostage instead?"

Miho's eyes widened. "Kousuke?!"

Monokuma grinned. The bear eyed Kousuke silently for a moment. Then it chuckled. "I see no harm in that, but are you sure you really wanna risk yourself like this? It'd be a huge loss to your class here if you guys continue to hold your sense of 'love and peace' together."

"I take responsibility for Zero's safety." Kousuke was blunt, stern. "If you want to hold someone hostage, then it should be me. Let Zero go."

Zero was shocked. "L-leader…"

"FUCK! He's crazy!" Machiko threw her arms over her head. "What the hell, Kousuke?!"

"I mean, I have no problem with that! You are a huge factor to your class' entire sense of togetherness and all that shit!" Monokuma looked to Mr Miyamoto. "Whatcha think?"

Mr Miyamoto looked at Kousuke for a moment, silent. He looked at Zero before sighing. "I think it'd be more advantageous on our side if we use Kousuke as a hostage. He is their class president."

"Yup! Exactly like I was thinking!" Monokuma clapped its paws together, then suddenly turned to look Zero straight in the eyes. "Lucky you. You get to hang out with your friends for a little longer!"

Zero shuddered.

The bear threw its arms out. "Alright, let's switch! You for Zero!"

Kousuke nodded, watching Mr Miyamoto who forced Zero to his feet. The officer sighed, his heart beating.

 _I'm scared of dying, but I rather have my safety be endangered than for Zero to have his…_

Kousuke pursed his lips and walked over to Monokuma's side. He ignored the protests that his classmates threw at him. The bear used this time to jump to Kousuke's shoulder.

"Hooray! I'm with Kousuke-Bousuke!" Monokuma said joyfully, riding on the officer's shoulder. "Let's get along well for the day, alright?"

Kousuke said nothing.

"Why?" Zero was pained at this. He clenched his hands into fists. Takumi grabbed ahold of his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. "Leader...why?"

"I'm not letting this happen!"

Kousuke was shocked as Miho suddenly charged to the scene. She threw her fist, aiming at Mr Miyamoto, but he dodged. The acrobat stumbled as Monokuma laughed.

"If that had hit, then you would've endangered Kousuke's life more," Monokuma mused, enjoying the acrobat's misery. "Mr Miyamoto, let's go."

The old man stood up, walking over to grab Kousuke's shoulder, and within a moment the trio disappeared from sight.

"Fuck!" Miho gritted her teeth. She slammed her hands against the ground. "Damn it!"

Zero averted his gaze. "Was it… Was it my fault?"

"No, it wasn't." Miho eyed him sternly. She knew that the drama club leader would be remorseful, but she didn't want that to happen. It was not Zero's fault. It was not anybody's fault at all.

Machiko was unusually silent. Miho instantly knew that their plan had failed.

"What are we going to do now?" Takumi asked, eyeing the acrobat.

Miho snorted, standing up from her spot. She looked over to the group, a sudden determined look on her face.

"We need to find a way to stop Monokuma and Mr Miyamoto, that's what."

* * *

 **I am sorry this took a while to post. I hope I will be able to write the next chapter much more quicker than this one took me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I wanted to put a small twist into it.**

 _ **Wolffang1795 - "Thank you, I really am trying my best to give every character their own line. Well, I guess you could consider it an educated guess. Yes, of course. I hope you will look forward to the next chapter as well."**_

 _ **liammarklh88 - "I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. Well, only time could tell for who would be the murderer. I will take your comments into consideration, specifically on Seishin's potential love interests. I am glad that I had made your day that time. I will see if I could send in a character."**_

 _ **ToonGuy - "Miho is a very well-written character and she does fit Kousuke's liking. Your thoughts to who will die is interesting. I hope you will enjoy the next chapter as well as this one, thank you."**_

 _ **Lowrietial - "Thank you! I am glad that I am improving. Thank you again."**_

 _ **RioA - "Thank you. Your thoughts are very interesting. I'm glad that you are able to know much about Kousuke and the others. I hope you will enjoy the next chapter."**_

 _ **Crimson Spider Lily - "It is fine. Everyone has their own lives to live. I'm glad you enjoyed the snippet of the past. I am glad you enjoyed the free time events as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you will enjoy the next one."**_


	8. Chapter 1-5 : New Perspective

Kousuke had been captured and was now a hostage. The mission had failed.

Miho was outside, standing where she had left off. Zero was in shock, face still devoid of emotion. Takumi and Machiko were silent and contemplating, unsure of what to do.

The Ultimates came running in one by one. The villagers had left, going back where Mr Miyamoto and Monokuma were. The bear had told everyone the news, and now the class was running over to the trio.

Koro wrung his hands as he nervously looked around. He scanned the area. A frown appeared on his face and he looked over to the group. "Uh…where's Hisashi?"

Everyone's gaze fell upon him. The paramedic held his breath - he hated the sudden attention turned towards him.

Takumi's eyes widened. "O-Oh! Sorry about that, Time Lord, but your boyfriend's asleep right now."

Koro frowned. "Uh, why didn't you wake him up then?"

"To not worry you," the investigator chuckled awkwardly as he looked at Koro. "He overworked himself making the clocks and Kousuke wanted him to rest. We didn't want you to worry about him overworking himself."

Koro averted his gaze. His thoughts were only filled with his boyfriend.

 _So he's still overworking himself? He promised me to not do that anymore…_

He felt betrayed, but he quickly shook his head. He walked towards the house. "Excuse me, but I'll go find Hisashi."

"K-Koro!"

Koro ignored the calls thrown at him and he made his way over towards Hisashi's place. He moved into the house, kicking off his shoes on the doorstep. He walked towards the hallway before sliding the door open, finding Hisashi who was hugging the pillows.

The paramedic sighed, relieved.

 _At least he looks fine…_

Koro heard footsteps behind him. He looked back to find the Ultimate Mandolinist eyeing him with a smile.

"Hello~" He greeted in a singsong voice. He strummed his instrument without a care in the world. "Hello, our beautiful paramedic~ Takumi is asking you to wake Hisashi and come back so we can discuss what to do~ They're inside Miho and Kagami's place~"

Koro nodded. "Right, sorry about that…"

The mandolinist laughed. "It's not a problem at all, my dear friend. I always love to see you and your lover together, alongside Miho and Kousuke. You are all beautiful in your love~"

"Ah, t-thank you…" The paramedic blushed. He quickly looked back to Hisashi, noticing the horologist murmuring in his sleep. Koro smiled for a moment, but grounded himself and moved closer towards his boyfriend's face. He brought his hands out and cupped the shorter boy's cheeks. "Hisashi, wake up."

Hisashi's brows furrowed. He began roll left and right. "Mm…"

Koro giggled at the sight. He continued to touch Hisashi's cheeks. "Wake up."

Another sleepy moan escaped the horologist's lips. He moved about for a moment before he slowly opened his eyes. He squinted at the bright light above him, but they instantly widened once he saw the person in front of him.

"K-Koro?" Hisashi threw himself up, and sat in Koro's lap. He looked around nervously before throwing the paramedic a sly smirk. "What? You miss my cuddles already?"

Koro sighed. He looked over to Hyoushi before looking back to the horologist. Koro shook his head. "We can talk about this later. We need to go."

Hisashi frowned. He slowly stood up from his seat, eyes turned to Hyoushi. "What's going on?"

Hyoushi simply smiled. "Let's go now. There's a lot you missed out on, Hisashi."

Koro gave Hisashi a look before following Hyoushi outside. The trio dashed towards Miho's place. They went inside where they found the group, Miho and Takumi's faces were written in a mixture of worry and determination. Everyone seemed impatient as they waited for the duo to speak.

"Sorry we're late," Koro apologized, as he bowed his head down.

Miho chuckled, amused. "It's fine! Don't worry about it."

"What's going on?" Hisashi looked around the group curiously. Worry escaped his tone of voice. "What happened?"

Kiyomiko crossed her arms and huffed. "Long story short, Kousuke's been taken as a hostage."

Hisashi's eyes widened. "What? How? Did the plan fail?"

Koro noticed Zero's expression - guilt. The drama club leader averted his gaze.

"I suppose so. Our plan has been exposed by the devils themselves," Seishin said, irritated by this fact, and his face scrunched up in disgust. "Now we have lost our mortal leader."

Zero bit into his lips. "I'm sorry. It's my fault."

The spirit medium frowned. "Do not worry about the past, mortal. It is foolish to worry about the past. We should think about our next course of action instead against these heinous devils."

The drama club leader was shocked. He looked at Seishin for a moment, then averted his gaze. A small smile escaped his face. "Thank you…"

Kimiko crossed her arms. Her attention was focused on Takumi. "So? What are we going to do now?"

"Maybe we should just wait it out?" Chiyoko suggested, a yawn escaping her lips. "If we show that we don't care, then maybe they'll let him go…"

Chizu shook her head. "That sounds like a bad idea."

Takumi nodded. "Nonetheless risky. We still have the bombs inside of us."

Miho frowned. Her nose scrunched up as she pondered on what to do. "Well, obviously, we need to save Kousuke, right?"

Chizu was uneasy by this. She was cupping her hands, eyes looking down at the floor. "I don't think that's right."

The acrobat turned to Chizu. "Why?"

"Our plan could fail again, and Mr Miyamoto and Monokuma might not let us go a second time." The cartographer held her breath, worried. "They might just grow tired of our attempts to stop them and kill us on the spot."

"She has a point." The lucky student looked blankly at Miho. "It's too risky to save Kousuke."

"Agreed." Kimiko crossed her arms. "However, there doesn't seem to be anything else that can be done…that is, other than to get rid of the bombs in our bodies."

"Impossible!" Machiko threw her hands up. She looked to Kimiko who eyed her curiously. The wedding crasher grinned. "Kimi's right though about nothing else being able to be done! Maybe saving Kousuke is our best option!"

The bacteriologist was stunned. "Machiko, I think you missed the point I was saying…"

Anna worriedly eyed the group. "Can we vomit the bombs out of our body?"

Kenta frowned. He looked over to Anna and shook his head. "That won't work. Besides, that isn't healthy to do."

Koro didn't do anything to counter the food critic. He was right, and the paramedic didn't want to publicly admit that he had tried vomiting the bomb out of his stomach earlier.

"I have to agree with Chizu and the others though." The food critic awkwardly scratched his head. "I think it's too risky."

"B-But there's nothing else that we can do!" Miho threw her arms out, a desperate look on her face. "If we do nothing, then we'll die and Kousuke will be tortured! We can't just sit here to die!"

Kagami placed a hand on the acrobat. "Miho, I know he's your boyfriend, but you need to calm down-"

"I am calm!" Miho said, breathless as she stared at Kagami. Unable to do anything, the tailor backed off with her hands up. Miho clenched her hands into fists, eyes staring at the ground. "I-I just can't believe this is happening… If only I fought Monokuma and Mr Miyamoto, then I could've prevented this!"

Koro bit into his lips. He was stared at the acrobat. Miho's face was entirely written with desperation and guilt. She loathed herself.

Kagami sighed. "Well… I suppose I can help you. I am worried about Kousuke."

"Really?" Miho was shocked.

"What're you even going to do?" Kiyomiko stared at the tailor. "How are you even going to save Kousuke?"

Miho smiled as she turned to the lucky student. "We'll raid the place!"

The paramedic frowned. _Is that really a good idea?_

"W-What?" The girl was thrown aback. "Seriously?"

Takumi shrugged. "I mean, it sounds like an idea. If we break into the place and surprise them perfectly, then we might be able to save Kousuke and find the remote."

"That's…" Anna fiddled with her fingers. "That sounds crazy."

"Will it even work?" Chizu looked doubtful. "Miho, I seriously think that's a bad idea."

Machiko rolled her eyes. "Bah! It will work. I rather take the risk than die like a stupid coward."

The cartographer looked offended and her eyebrows furrowed. "Are you calling me a coward?"

"I mean…" The wedding crasher shrugged. "Wouldn't you guys rather take the risk of saving Kousuke than to wait and die like little shits?"

"Uh…" Hyoushi smiled awkwardly. "Should I play a song to lighten the mood?"

"W-what?" Chizu stammered, baffled. "Why're you implying something like that? You're being rude right now, Machi-"

Miho quickly intercepted the argument, stepping in the middle. "Let's not fight right now. Chizu, calm down."

"M-me?"

Miho's eyes widened. "Chizu, wait! I didn't mean to call you out like that."

Chizu was hurt. She looked at Miho for a moment before she shook her head. She turned around and suddenly bolted out of the door.

"C-Chizu!"

The acrobat bit into her lips. She chased after the girl, and the two disappeared from the scene.

Koro worriedly eyed the door. "Miho… Chizu…"

"Uh…" Hyoushi strummed his instrument. "I'll start singing now?"

Takumi raised a hand. "No need. Those two will be back. Let's just continue where we left off, my fellow friends."

"Right…" Chiyoko cupped her chin. "We left off on Miho's plan, right?"

"I mean, I'm willing to help her." Machiko smiled at the group. She didn't care that she had hurt the cartographer's emotions at all - or at least that's how Koro perceived her blank expression.

"I'll probably help Miho out too," Kagami said, as she smiled at the group. "I rather not wait for my own death."

"The plan to just raid the place sounds…" Kiyomiko scoffed. "It sounds stupid."

Kenta scratched his head. "It does. I rather not risk it - sorry."

Seishin crossed his arms, a huff escaping his breath. "I shall do what I can to prevent our deaths and save our mortal officer from the heinous beings."

"Oh, you're helping?" Takumi eyed Seishin curiously. The spirit medium nodded, making Takumi chuckle. The investigator tipped his cap. "I, too, will support a lovebird's cry for help. She can count on that."

"Even you?" Kimiko was shocked. She thought for a moment, pondering. She then sighed. "I suppose I could help as well."

"Really?!" Machiko clapped her hands together. Excitement overwhelmed her as she threw an arm around the uneasy bacteriologist. "Good thinking there Kimi!"

Kimiko frowned. "Let go of me…"

Chiyoko yawned, stretching her head. "I think it's risky, so I will have to back down on this one."

Anna nodded her head. "Yeah, me too. I'm sorry."

Koro wasn't sure of what to do. He wanted to help Miho. He was worried for Kousuke, but at the same time he knew how risky the plan would be. He glanced over to Hisashi. "What're you going to do?"

"Me?" Hisashi looked over to Koro. He then cupped his chin and hummed, thinking loudly to himself. A moment passed before he snapped his fingers. A sly grin was on his face. "I'll stay back here and watch!"

"W-what?" Koro's eyes widened. "You're not going to help Miho and the others?"

Hisashi laughed, shaking his head. "No, I just feel like I'd be in their way if I were to help. Besides, I know you're going to follow me, so I don't want you to be harmed. Aren't I just the best?"

Koro smiled at his boyfriend, however, he couldn't help but frown. "You know I'm still going to talk to you about you overworking, right…?"

"Ack." The horologist feigned a hurtful look. "Oopsies."

The paramedic watched Hisashi who whistled, ignoring him. Koro rolled his eyes playfully before he glanced back at Takumi and the others.

"Uh, I'll stay back with Hisashi, if you don't mind."

The investigator nodded, and he smiled at Koro. "That's fine. We're not forcing you or anything, Time Lord."

 _Why does he keep calling me that? Shouldn't he call Hisashi that anyways?_

Hyoushi strummed his fingers along the strings. "I'm sorry~" he began in a singsong voice, "But I think that it's best for me to stay back~"

"Well, obviously, that's the right choice." Kiyomiko rolled her eyes. "I'm staying out as well."

Seishin looked over to Zero. "What're you going to do, mortal?"

"I'll…" Zero bit into his lips. He looked hesitant, but within a moment he looked up at the group, now determined. "I'll help out as well."

Takumi twirled his cap as he began to speak. "So, if memory serves little ol' me right, then those who will be helping Miho will be Machiko, Kimiko, Seishin, Kagami, Zero, and myself. The rest of you will be staying, is that right?"

Koro bowed his head. "I'm sorry about that."

"No, it's fine. Like I said, we're not forcing you to help or anything. I'm sure there's more ways for you all to help us." The investigator chuckled. "Maybe you can find a way to get rid of the bombs still."

Kiyomiko scoffed underneath her breath. "You think?"

Koro looked hesitant, but he nodded his head regardless. He did not want to bring the others down with his negativity. "I-I'll try my best."

"Alright, alright, let's cut the serious tension now!" Machiko clapped her hands loudly. It echoed throughout the room. "Let's relax now! We got this whole shit settled now. We got our groups and all that jazz."

Takumi threw the wedding crasher a thumbs-up. "Yes. All we need to do now is wait for Chizu and Miho to come back. Miho's the one who will be orchestrating this raid, so for us we'll have to discuss things with her."

"Have you had dinner?" Kenta eyed the group curiously.

Koro looked over to the food critic. The sudden question made his stomach growl.

Kenta smiled. "Guess I'll cook food then. You can all sit tight."

Kagami grinned widely, watching the food critic leaving to the kitchen. "Nice!"

Kenta, having gone to cook, had settled the Ultimates down. Most of the class were now relaxing over the place. Chiyoko was sleeping on a nearby couch while Seishin was talking with Hisashi and Zero. Machiko was busy nagging Kimiko, and Kiyomiko was having her own time to herself. Hyoushi and Anna had left to help Kenta. Takumi seemed to be waiting by the door, on the lookout for wherever Chizu and Miho ran off to.

Koro sighed, sitting down near a table. He was held onto a glass of water while he observed the room.

"Hey Koro."

The paramedic looked to the side to find Kagami. The tailor walked over towards him, then took a seat down next to him.

"Um…" Koro couldn't help but worry. "What do you need?"

Kagami shook her head. She moved her platinum blond hair back over her shoulders. "It's nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I thought you'd be nagging over Hisashi right now."

Koro blushed. He gulped down his glass of water. "I-I'll do that later. He just woke up to this mess, after all."

"That's true." The tailor sighed. "I just can't believe we ended up in this mess."

The paramedic nodded. "Yeah… Me neither…"

Koro thought back to when he first met Kousuke and the others.

He was nervous around the group. The first time he had met the group of Ultimates, he felt like he didn't belong. Everyone was different, but everyone looked confident. Everyone acted the opposite from him.

Kousuke was a hardworking class president. He always tried his best to appease to the principal and he was always the one who would help others. Koro found himself admiring the police officer, and even more so whenever Kousuke helped him.

Kousuke was a great person, and Koro soon found himself not only opening up to him, but to his other classmates.

Kagami was one of them. She was one of the people whom Koro found himself closest to.

 _She was one of the people who helped me pursue Hisashi too…_

Koro found himself smiling at this little tidbit, and he noticed Kagami staring at him. He blushed and quickly cleared his throat. "S-so, you'll be helping Miho save Kousuke, right?"

"Mhm." The tailor crossed her arms, sniffing. She smelled the food that Kenta was cooking. "Hm, is Kenta cooking fried chicken?"

"Huh?" Koro sniffed the air. His stomach grumbled. "Y-Yes, most likely. It smells good."

Footsteps were heard, and suddenly Koro found himself being tackled.

Hisashi's arms were over the paramedic. He was embracing him tightly. "Hey, flirting when I'm not around, eh!"

"O-Of course not!" Koro blushed furiously. He felt Hisashi's warmth around him.

"You two are so showy." Kagami sighed. "Get a room, you two."

The paramedic gasped. "K-Kagami!"

Hisashi smirked almost flirtatiously at the girl, winking. "Don't be jealous because I get to see him naked~"

Koro blushed even harder. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "W-What? Don't say that!"

The tailor sighed, shaking her head. She was looking blankly at the paramedic. "Shouldn't you be lecturing him, Koro?"

"R-Right!" Koro grabbed ahold of Hisashi's hands, releasing himself from his grasp. He scooted over to the side as Hisashi pouted, knowing what was going to happen. Kagami had left the area. The paramedic forced himself to sternly eye the boy. "Hisashi."

"I know, I know." Hisashi averted his gaze. He was sitting next to the paramedic. "I'm sorry."

Koro frowned, shaking his head. "Sorry doesn't cut it. Hisashi, please. I don't want you to overwork yourself. It's not healthy…"

The horologist nodded. "Yeah, I know. Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

Koro eyed Hisashi, noticing the saddened look on his face. The paramedic sighed, reaching out to hold his boyfriend's hand. "It's fine. I'm just glad you seem fine. Just please don't overwork yourself again. We promised."

"I know." Hisashi awkwardly smiled. "Let's pinky promise then!"

Koro chuckled. The duo locked their pinky fingers together, and the promise was made. The paramedic smiled. He was sure Hisashi wouldn't break their promise a second time.

"Time to eat," Kenta said, calling out from the kitchen.

"NICE!" Machiko screamed loudly as she ran into the kitchen, ignoring the others who were around her.

Kimiko sighed and followed the wedding crasher.

One by one, everyone began moving their way into the kitchen. Koro stood up from his seat, since Hisashi ran excitedly into the kitchen.

Takumi walked by the paramedic and sighed.

"Uh… What's wrong?" Koro asked, noticing the investigator's stressed out expression.

"Oh, nothing." Takumi smiled wryly at the paramedic. "Chizu and Miho just came back. It looks those two aren't on speaking terms."

"Oh, really?" Koro pursed his lips, worry written all over his face. He looked ahead of the investigator, finding Miho and Chizu who silently walked past by. The paramedic held his breath. "Uh…"

Takumi shrugged. "I don't know. They most likely must've argued while they were gone."

 _Really?_ Koro held his breath. _They should just apologize to each other…why is everything so difficult?_

"Ahem!" Takumi smiled. "I guess I should tell Chizu and Miho about the plan. Let's go eat."

Koro nodded hesitantly. He was worried for the two girls, but shrugged as Takumi headed first into the kitchen. The paramedic was about to walk inside before noticing something out of his eye. He walked over to the back of the room, looking left to find a small hallway. He looked ahead to find a wooden door, closed and hiding in the darkness. Koro frowned.

 _Is that another entrance? Huh, Hyoushi and I don't have a backdoor at our place…_

The paramedic thought for a moment, but frowned. He decided to heed it no mind and walked into the kitchen, finding everyone who were seated. He seated himself next to Hisashi and Hyoushi and grabbed ahold of his bowl as he opened the rice cooker.

"Thanks for the food~" Hyoushi cried in a tune.

Kenta nodded. "It's not a problem at all."

Koro bit into the food. His eyes widened, a wide smile on his face. "This tastes so good!"

"I'm glad you think so." The food critic was pleased by this, biting into his food. His chopsticks were stuck back into the rice.[a] "I was hoping you would like the seasoning I applied in the food."

Miho chuckled as she gnawed down her food. "Yeah, it's good."

Everyone ate their food. They thanked Kenta for the food and soon afterwards everyone had finished. Kagami and Miho said that they would wash the dishes, and Takumi decided to call it a day. Everyone was now leaving to their houses.

Koro was walking towards his house alongside Hyoushi.

"I wonder if Kousuke's okay…"

Hyoushi heard Koro mumble to himself. The mandolinist strummed his instrument as he entered into the house. "Don't fret, Koro~"

"I-I know that." The paramedic shook his head sadly. He took off his shoes as he walked into the house, sliding the door behind him. "But I still worry about how Kousuke's doing. Monokuma and Mr Miyamoto want us to kill, so…"

"Don't worry!" Hyoushi walked over to pet the raven's hair. "Just please don't worry~ Kousuke will be fine~ We'll all be fine."

"I hope so."

Koro made his way over towards his room and he opened the sliding door. He threw himself on the futon and dug his head under the pillows. A sigh escaped his lips.

 _I feel bad for not helping Miho… I wonder if they would be able to save Kousuke and find the remote…_

Koro looked outside the window. It was black and cloudy.

 _I seriously hope Kousuke's alright. Ugh, I wonder how I'm going to help if we aren't even joining Miho's raid._

Koro hugged the pillows and kicked his feet up. He heard Hyoushi brush his teeth in the other room.

 _How do I get the bombs out of our bodies? I don't know… It's hard to think of it without vomiting it out…_

Koro recalled back to when he tried to vomit the bomb out. He shivered.

 _Let's not think about that… Bombs… Bombs…_

The paramedic groaned. He buried his head underneath the pillows. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't come up with anything.

Koro threw the blankets over his body.

 _I guess I'll rest for tomorrow. We have a stressful day ahead of us._

Koro held his breath. To think about potentially dying, and to think about Kousuke eternally suffering under the villagers' demise, nonetheless Monokuma's - it made him queasy.

The paramedic closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

* * *

The sun was shining. It was a clear, sunny today. The skies were a beautiful blue color.

Koro woke, his pillows and blanket scattered on the floor. He heard Hyoushi in the distance, whistling a tune as the aroma of food was waved into his nostrils.

 _Mm…porridge, huh?_

The paramedic got up from the futon. He carefully laid the pillow back in its original spot, then folded the blankets, setting them in the middle. The raven then slid the door open, making his way over to where Hyoushi was.

Hyoushi instantly noticed the paramedic, since he just finished cooking the porridge. He smiled widely at him. "Hello, Koro!"

Koro smiled back at the boy. "Hello, Hyoushi."

"Mhm~" Hyoushi grabbed ahold of the pot, moving it to the table. "The porridge is hot, so be careful. I just cooked it~"

"I know. Thank you." The paramedic walked over to grab a bowl, then sat down around the table. He grabbed the ladle and poured the porridge into his bowl, and dipped his into the soup. Koro blew into the bowl and took a sip from his spoon. Hot, but delicious.

"I'm guessing you like it?" The mandolinist chuckled at Koro's pleased expression. He took a seat down himself and began to grab a bowl of porridge.

A few minutes passed by. Koro and Hyoushi were eating their food in silence. It was an awkward silence, but a short one.

Hyoushi stopped the silence abruptly, after all.

"Koro, I'm surprised you didn't wake up earlier."

Koro was baffled. He furrowed his brows as he stared at the mandolinist. "Uh, excuse me, but what are you talking about?"

Hyoushi's eyes widened. "You didn't hear the explosion? It happened around a few hours ago."

"Really?" Koro's heart was racing. "What happened?"

The mandolinist smiled awkwardly. "I'm not exactly sure. I went outside to check, but there was nothing near our proximity. Takumi and Kimiko walked around the village to investigate, but there was nothing to be seen."

"Huh? R-really?" The paramedic was shocked. "So it happened far away from this place…?"

"I guess so." Hyoushi tapped his fingers on the table, but then smiled. "Well, we shouldn't fret over it. We should be more focused on our situation and cheer each other up~"

Koro smiled inwardly to himself. _Hyoushi can be a bit too positive…_

A few minutes passed by, and soon the duo had finished their food. They spent their time washing the dishes, and soon they were now free to do what they want.

Well, free, that is, until there was a knock on the door.

"I'm coming!"

Koro ran over to the door, sliding it opened. There was Miho, the acrobat waving happily his way.

"Hello Koro!"

Koro smiled back. "Hello, Miho. Do you need something?"

The acrobat nodded her head, albeit a nervous look on her face. "Yes, well, Takumi and I were discussing about things and we thought that you and the others could help our group by keeping a lookout for us."

"Lookout?" The paramedic frowned. "Uh… So, I'm assuming you want us to watch over your group to make sure you'll be safe during the raid?"

"Exactly!" The girl giggled. "If it's not too much of a bother, I'm just hoping you guys will hang out together and make sure that we're safe during the raid. We're planning it at nighttime, so…"

"Ah, I see." Koro nodded his head, slowly. He noticed Hyoushi listening from the distance. "O-of course. I'm more than willing to help you, Miho."

Miho threw him a thumbs-up gesture. "Thanks! We want you all to hang out at my place, or if not roam outside at that time."

The paramedic acknowledged the girl's words with a nod. "Did you tell the others about this?"

"Yup!" Miho saluated Koro. "We got everything planned out. Even Sana didn't mind watching over us."

"I see."

"Well, we're gonna do the raid around nighttime, so when the sun sets just meet up at my place!" Miho waved. "Bye for now!"

The girl was gone as she dashed away somewhere.

Koro sighed. He took a look down at his feet.

 _Well, since the door's already open, guess I'll head out and check on Hisashi. I hope he's doing fine._

The paramedic bent down to tie his shoes, and afterwards he made his way over to Hisashi and Takumi's place. He knocked on the door, waiting.

There was no response.

Koro frowned.

 _I know Takumi might be with Miho and the others for the raid…I guess Hisashi went out too?_

Koro cupped his chin, pondering on where the horologist could've went.

 _Maybe he's out with Seishin and Zero - no, those two are in Miho's group._

 _Hm…who's not in the raid again? There's me, Hisashi, Hyoushi, Sana…_

Koro sighed. He gave up instantly.

 _Well, I'll just go around and find him._

The paramedic began to walk away from the main area, making his way down the stairs and towards the shrine.

The shrine made him remember back a few days ago. He recalled when they had met Monokuma. That event was what caused this entire mess to begin with.

Koro shuddered and continued down the pathway. He eyed the tree leaves which hovered above him.

The tree leaves were rustling and bustling about. They covered the pathway in a mixture of shadows and lights. Sunshine was broken into little fragments, and although Koro would've considered this a beautiful sight, it honestly wasn't considering the situation he was in.

Koro was now in front of the shrine. He looked around the area. No one was nearby, and he couldn't help but feel like he had wasted his time.

 _Well, he's not here. I guess he's near where the empty buildings are._

The paramedic turned around. He was just about to leave when the bushes began to rustle.

The bushes were rustling loudly and clearly, and the wind was blowing.

There was something there.

Koro gulped. He found himself taking a step back, worry written over his face.

"Uh…" The paramedic gulped. "W-Who's there?"

A moment passed by. The bushes were continuing to rustle about, and Koro continued to hold his breath. Sweat trickled down his head and his heart raced.

The rustle stopped as something made its way through the bushes.

It was Monokuma.

"E-eek!" Koro fell on the ground. His entire face was white. "M-Monokuma!"

Monokuma sneered at the paramedic. It was laughing at his fear. "I can't believe it! You looked like you were about to shit yourself there, Cocoa Butter!"

Koro was sweating profusely. "W-What do you want?!"

Monokuma grinned. "Oh, nothing! Just checking how you're doing, Mr. Paramedic. You know death's coming closer by the second, right~?"

"T-The bombs…" Koro forced himself back to his feet. He worriedly looked down at his stomach, then shook his head at Monokuma. "S-Still, we won't kill someone."

The bear rolled its eyes. "Ugh, fucking same ol' same ol' goddamn 'Oh my god we won't kill someone - human beings aren't like that'! Dude, you really gotta stop smoking pot."

Koro was flustered. "N-No! It won't happen."

"Is that what you really think?" Monokuma chuckled. "You know that as time ticks away, second by second, slowly and slowly…the more crazy you get? It's insane, believe me."

The paramedic gulped, shivering. Monokuma's words tickled his ears horribly. It was like an eerie siren.

"Well, anyways, time to get back to work! I can't let Mr Miyamoto do paperwork without me!' Monokuma skipped its way down the path, but then stopped abruptly down the middle. It then turned back to Koro. "Oh, and if you're wondering where your little boyfriend is, he's just hanging out with Anna-Banana around the empty buildings."

"Uh…"

Koro was thrown aback, however before he could say anything the bear had left. He didn't expect the bear to help him, at all.

 _I guess I'll go there then…_

Koro headed back and walked away from the shrine over towards the empty buildings. He strolled through the first building and scanned around the area. It was empty, nobody to be seen. Koro looked through the doors and windows, but there had been yet a sign of Hisashi or Anna.

The paramedic frowned, continuing down the path. He looked around left and right, behind and upfront. His steps were slow and steady.

A minute passed, and soon he heard murmurs.

Koro followed the direction of the faint voices - forward. He tiptoed his way over and peeked over a building.

There was Anna and Hisashi, the duo both engaged in a conversation.

Koro frowned and peeked at the horologist and storyteller. He wondered if he should move out and greet the duo, but immediately decided against it as Anna began to talk again.

"... Yeah… was thinking…"

Koro squinted at the scene. _I can't really hear them well from here, but… I don't want to move forward since I'll be caught…_

Hisashi smiled. He had spread opened his arms. "... worry…! … you in no time…"

"Really?" The storyteller's eyes widened, however a look of confusion was written over her face. "... didn't think… sorry…"

The horologist frowned and dropped his arms to cross them. "... apologize… get him… it'll be done!"

Anna seemed content with what Hisashi said. She jumped a bit in her pace as she waved to the horologist, now making her way.

Koro quickly ran into the building, locking the door. He hid underneath the window, in darkness as he heard Anna's footsteps becoming softer by each passing second.

The paramedic sighed inwardly to himself. _What was that about?_

Koro was about to stand up, but he then heard Hisashi sighing close in proximity. The horologist seemed to be making his way out as well and his footsteps disappeared after a moment.

The raven pursed his lips. He peeked outside the window. Both Anna and Hisashi were gone from sight. He frowned and unlocked the door, as he headed back outside.

 _Uh…well, I can't just chase after Hisashi now. He might be annoyed if he knew I was eavesdropping on him. I wonder what he and Anna were talking about though._

Koro observed the area. His eyes were focused on the blue sky. The sun was still brightening up the scenery.

"Oh, Koro?"

Koro's honey eyes widened, his head snapping back. He found Kiyomiko who was eyeing him curiously. "Oh, hello, Sana."

Kiyomiko scoffed in return. "Mhm."

"What are you doing here?" The paramedic asked, curious.

"I was going to the grocery to get food. That's all."

"Oh, I see." Koro watched the lucky student who made her way over to the grocery store. He smiled and followed her. "I'll help you."

"Huh?" Kiyomiko eyed Koro for a moment, then frowned. She then sighed as she entered into the building. "Sure, I guess. Do whatever you want."

Koro nodded happily and headed into the store. He began to help fetch the groceries needed, and after a short while the duo headed back over towards Kiyomiko's place.

The paramedic was carried a few bags, and Kiyomiko herself carried one. The duo walked in silence.

 _Hm…_ Koro snuck a look at the lucky student. _What should I talk about to get rid of this mood…_

Koro's thoughts were unneeded though, as the duo were now at Kiyomiko's house. The lucky student took ahold of the bags Koro were holding.

"Uh…" Kiyomiko awkwardly glanced to the side. "Thanks."

"It's no problem."

Kiyomiko nodded.

Koro smiled sweetly. He watched as the girl closed the door.

 _Hm, guess I should check on Miho and the others._

The paramedic headed his way over to Miho's place, knocking on the door. A moment passed before the door opened, revealing Miho.

"Oh hey!" Miho smiled widely at the paramedic. "Welcome in!"

The raven smiled, walking inside of the house. He followed Miho over to where the group was, papers spread over the table. They were planning the raid throughout the entire day, and that was obvious from how some of the Ultimates looked tired.

"Hey Koro!" Machiko yelled, not at all tired and her face brimmed with excitement. "You here to listen to how juicy our raid's gonna be?!"

"U-uh…" Koro felt overwhelmed by the girl's burst of energy. "Y-Yes?"

"Great!" The wedding crasher threw her hands up. "Woot woot!"

The paramedic sweatdropped, but looked over to Takumi. "How is planning going?"

The investigator smiled. "We have everything figured out. Now we have to wait a few hours before the plan is set in motion."

"That's good to hear," Koro replied, nodding. "Uh, how are is the raid going to go?"

Machiko's smile widened as she spread her arms out. Koro looked behind the girl to find a ton of items laid about.

"Uh…" Koro couldn't help but questions the items inside the room. There was a broomstick, a bamboo stick, and many more. He supposed the items came from the grocery store. "Are those supposed to be…?"

"They're weapons," Zero answered as matter-of-factly.

"T-They are?!" Koro was shocked, but then loosened his composure. He had a feeling that the items would be used in such a manner, after all.

Seishin crossed his arms as he eyed the weapons. "This was all we could do, mortal of healing."

"He's right." The drama club leader looked at the paramedic. "We couldn't find actual weapons, after all, or else the villagers and Monokuma would be in risk of being hurt or rebelled against."

"It's risky," Kimiko began. She still looked unsure of her decision to help the group, "but I suppose it's better than nothing."

"Yup, that's right!" Miho grinned, proud of this fact. Her smile then softened as she eyed Koro. "Do you want something to drink? We have a few hours before we start, so loosen up a little!"

"Ah…" Koro smiled awkwardly. "I suppose I could afford to drink tea."

 _Though I know it won't be milk tea._

Miho nodded and headed out the room.

A few minutes passed by and soon Koro got ahold of his tea. It was green tea, to be precise - hot green tea.

He chuckled inwardly to himself.

 _I knew it._

Still, he didn't care. He sipped his tea as he listened to Miho and the others around him. They continued to talk about the raid, but at the same time the group began to talk about different things. Random topics reached to and fro, and as hours after hours passed, it was soon nighttime.

There was a knock at the door.

"Wait!"

Miho quickly dashed towards the door.

Koro looked back to find Hisashi and the others, and they all walked inside, present in the room.

"The sun has set." Hisashi grinned as he walked towards Miho's group. "I'm guessing that means the plan will be in action?"

Kiyomiko crossed her arms, bemused. "We're just here to watch over you guys, correct?"

Takumi nodded, taking over Miho's role. "Yes. I want you all to watch over us. We want to take precaution over this plan, after all. We have little time left."

"Little time left…" Chizu murmured to herself, looking down at her stomach. She knew exactly what Takumi meant.

"Don't worry." Anna smiled wholeheartedly at Miho and her group. "We'll make sure your plan runs along smoothly."

Hyoushi strummed his mandolin. "Hmhm~ I'll sing a tune to soothe your souls."

"No thanks, but it's appreciated!" Miho giggled, amused by the mandolinist's antics. "We need to get this started as soon as possible anyways."

Kenta nodded as he looked around the room. "Mhm, so we'll either be watching over this place or roam around outside."

Takumi grinned and twirled his cap. "Yes, so some of you should stay inside here, and the rest of you should roam outside to watch for us. The people who are inside here provide us extra support if we and those who are watching outside are in trouble."

Hisashi threw his hands over his head. "Well, I'll probably stay outside and watch you guys raid the place. I'm interested in seeing you scare our little enemies."

"I'll shall support you then~" Hyoushi sang, eyeing the horologist who grinned. "I'll stay outside as well~"

"I'll keep an eye outside as well." Anna smiled sheepishly at the group. "I am worried about you all…"

Koro thought for a moment, but then nodded his head. He looked to the investigator. "I'll watch outside too, if you don't mind."

"Mhm, that sounds good," Takumi began, then frowned as he continued, "however, I do want to make sure that you guys are safe. The people who are staying here should be protected as well."

Chizu averted her gaze. "I'll stay inside."

"I suppose I would like to stay inside too." Kenta eyed Takumi awkwardly.

"Alright." Takumi looked to Kiyomiko and Chiyoko. "Then I'm supposing you two will be guarding the front and back door."

Chiyoko raised a brow. "There's a back door?"

Miho's eyes widened. "Ah, right." She gestured Chiyoko over to the side, then pointed down to the back left. "It's down that hallway."

"Oh…" The stylist yawned. She rubbed her eyes. "I see. Okay, guess I'll protect the back door."

"That leaves me with the front door." Kiyomiko sighed, obviously not wanting to cooperate. "Fine."

"I guess that's settled then," Zero muttered.

Machiko threw her hands up the air, as her fists gripped two broomsticks. "Yes! We shall now commence _Operation Save Everyone_!"

The wedding crasher dashed out the door, leaving everyone to sigh. Kimiko quickly followed suit, holding what seemed to be a torch.

Miho chuckled. "Guess they're eager." The acrobat then looked to the side of the room and eyed the weaponry. She grabbed ahold of a bamboo stick and saluted the group. "Guess we'll be going now. Wish us luck!"

Anna nodded her head rapidly. "Good luck!"

The rest of Miho's group had grabbed their weapons, charging out of the door. It was now silent, as half of the group was now gone.

"Hm…" Hisashi eyed the opened door. He then smiled. "Guess we should watch over them now!"

The horologist skipped his way out of the door, Anna and Hyoushi following suit. Kiyomiko groaned as she headed over to guard the front door, Chiyoko groggily moving to the back. Kenta and Chizu settled themselves in the house.

Koro observed the room for a moment as his heart raced. The timer was ticking down and he didn't know if this plan would work.

 _Well, I shouldn't worry now. I'll just go watch them with Hisashi and the others._

Koro headed out the front door and closed it behind him. He waved to Kiyomiko who rolled her eyes and chased after the horologist's group. The trio watched Miho and the others run down towards the building.

"Well, they're eager," Hisashi whistled, amused at the sight. He heard Machiko screaming in the distance.

Anna was jumping about in place. "I hope they'll succeed."

"Don't fret, Anna!" Hyoushi chuckled. "They'll be fine~ We'll be saved~"

Koro smiled as he listened to the mandolinist's singsong voice. Despite how overly positive Hyoushi was in any given situation, that positivity did wonders to Koro's mental health. He was glad that the mandolinist was around to cheer him and the others up.

A few minutes passed and Koro heard screaming. There was yelling in the distance.

Hisashi perked up at the sounds. "Guess they're fighting?"

Koro nodded slowly. "It sounds like it…"

The paramedic's heart was racing. His worry for Miho and the others were overwhelming him.

Time was continuing to tick down, and their lives were on the line.

A few more minutes passed. Screams and yells continued to sound off in the distance.

Koro was fidgeted more and more. As time passed by, the paramedic couldn't help but notice how heavily he sweated. His hands shook, and his glance went back and forth from object to object.

Time was overwhelming his head. Worry continued to overwhelm him, and he couldn't take it any longer.

Koro grabbed ahold of Hisashi's sleeve. "Uh…I'm going to go check on Sana and the others."

Hisashi looked over to the paramedic. He noticed that the raven was worried, and smiled. He ruffled Koro's hair and chuckled. "Yeah, sure. Make sure you tell them that I love them!"

"Uh, sure."

"Hey, don't look so worried." Hisashi smiled sweetly. "We'll get out of this alive. I know it."

Koro smiled and released Hisashi from his grip. He dashed over towards the house, while he eyed Kiyomiko who was tapped her foot along the dirt.

"Hm?" The lucky student instantly noticed him. "What do you need?"

The paramedic shook his head. "Uh, I just wanted to check on you and the others."

"Oh, I see." Kiyomiko eyed Koro strangely, but shrugged and opened the door. "Go ahead. Kenta told me he was going to fetch some items from his place though, so he might not be here yet."

Koro smiled and walked over into the house. He sighed to himself, relieved that he couldn't hear the screams and yells in the distance.

Well, he couldn't hear those noises, but he heard his own heartbeat - it pounded. Time was continuing to tick by, and Koro knew that they were inching closer into explosion.

They will die soon if nothing was solved.

The paramedic held his breath. He shook his head and increased his pace.

 _No, don't think about that. We'll be fine-_

Koro fell to the ground.

"Ow!"

The paramedic landed on his chest. His body began to ache immediately.

 _Ow…how did I slip? Is the floor really this slippery? Am I just clumsy?_

Koro wasn't sure. He looked behind him.

Red.

There was a pool of red liquid.

There was a pool of red, crimson liquid on the ground.

Koro's eyes widened. He scooted back, and hit himself against the kitchen wall. His heartbeat was raced erratically, and his breaths were shallow. He felt like he was hyperventilating, and adrenaline raced through his blood.

 _N-No…_

The paramedic forced a chuckle.

 _There's no way that's blood… It must be… It must be ketchup…_

Koro shakily stood up. His brain told him that he was wrong, but he damned hoped he was right. He took one step forward, and then another.

He continued to take a few steps before he was mere inches off from the liquid.

He held his breath, and he shakily bent down.

He reached his hand down. Fingers touched the red liquid.

 _No, this feeling… It's blood!_

Koro whipped his hand back, fingers painted in blood. He couldn't hear himself breathing. He hyperventilated, eyes darting back and forth.

 _What should I do? What should I do?! Whose blood is this?!_

Koro looked back and forth. There was nobody inside the room.

 _S-should I tell Sana?! I need to tell Chizu and Kenta about this! Is this meat blood? Maybe it's blood from the meat packages?!_

Koro knew that was wrong though. It was a vital mistake.

The paramedic shook in fear and confusion.

A sudden realization shot through his head.

 _Wait! No no no no! This is bad!_

 _W-what if people suspect me as a killer?! What if they think I did something?!_

Koro's head ached. He began to imagine the looks of disgust from his classmates, especially those from his own boyfriend.

 _No! I-I need to leave!_

Koro looked back and forth. Where will he run? He looked at the front door. It was closed, but he knew Kiyomiko was outside. He bit into his lips. He looked over at the back door.

 _Chiyoko's there though!_

Koro was breathless. His breaths continued to be shallow.

 _What should I do?!_

His eyes darted back and forth. He looked something, anything. He just needed to escape from the possibility that somebody might pin him down in a negative light.

His eyes stopped darting back and forth. They were focused on an overly long white apron that was hanging over a pole.

 _I-I could use this!_

Koro ran over to the apron, taking it down. He quickly began to clean the blood off his shoes, then throwed the cloth over his head. He covered his entire body with it and began to make a run for the back door.

 _I'll take my chances!_

The paramedic opened the back door and sprinted out, heading into the bushes, uncaring if Chiyoko saw him or not. He continued to run and hide behind the bushes, making his way around the entire area.

He ran over the area in a circle, making sure nobody was around to see him. He dashed straight towards his house, jumping into the opened door.

Koro ran into his room and quickly began to change. He grabbed ahold of his pair of black pajamas. He threw the clothes over his bloody ones and tossed them aside, changing into his sleeping wear. He didn't care about how the others would react to his simple black t-shirt and pajama pants, only caring about making himself look less suspicious.

Koro crumpled up his clothes and looked around the room. He decided to stuff his clothes into the closet, hiding it behind the extra pairs of blankets, pillows, and futons.

 _Is this good enough? I-I think I'm good._

It was hard the breathe. Koro couldn't help but recall back to the pool of blood.

 _Whose blood did that even belong to? There was so much blood… If it's that amount of blood then…_

The paramedic knew - it was a vital injury. An injury that caused that much blood to leak would mean death.

Koro bit into his lips.

A few minutes passed as the paramedic paced back and forth.

 _I… I should go back to Hisashi and the others. Oh no… Sana wouldn't have known that I left… Oh no…_

Koro instantly regretted using the back door.

 _Still… I don't want Hisashi to worry about me. I'll just… I'll just go meet him._

Koro hesitated, but slowly got out of the house. He closed the door behind him and began running forth towards where Hisashi and the others were.

Or, where only Hisashi was.

"H-Hisashi!"

Hisashi looked back. His eyes were widened. "Oh, Koro! Uh, what are you- Actually nevermind that, where were you?"

Koro instantly noticed that look of worry and fear. "W-What happened?"

"Miho and the others came back running."

"D-Did they get Kousuke and the remote?"

"No. They were empty handed, but…" Hisashi went pale. It was obvious that he was struggling to speak, his lips quivering. "Monokuma told them that someone was murdered!"

"What?" Koro knew it. "Who?"

"I-I don't know, but I've been looking for you." Hisashi grabbed ahold of the paramedic's hand. He was squeezing it. "They ran into Miho's place. Let's go!"

Koro nodded, being dragged by Hisashi into the house.

The house where he saw the pool of blood.

The front door was already opened, and everyone was inside the house, mixed expressions of fear and disgust on their faces.

The Ultimates were crowding the closet door.

Murmurs were escaping the room.

"Oh my god…" Kiyomiko was stunned.

Anna was sobbing, unable to hold back her tears as Miho rubbed her shoulders."W-Why is this happening…?"

 _They're all… Someone's dead._

 _No way. Why?_

 _Who's dead…_

Koro and Hisashi made their way through the crowd, forcing the closed circle to open.

The paramedic's eyes widened, and he fell instantly to the ground.

"And right here is the victim!"

Monokuma was sitting on top of the victim-

-and that victim was Chizu Sakusei, the Ultimate Cartographer.

Chizu was lying atop of a bloody carpet, her body having been crushed. It was obvious to tell from her body, her arms and legs stiff as well as her body. Blood was soaking the girl's poor clothes, a knife stabbed deeply into her stomach. Her eyes were rolled back, and her expression was that of horror.

Koro shuddered. Tears fell from his eyes in a messy manner.

She was dead. Chizu Sakusei was dead.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Machiko was enraged, anger directed at Monokuma. "You! Did you do it?!"

Monokuma tilted its head. "Huuuh? What do you mean by that?"

"You bastard!" Miho's eyes were watery. Her hands were clenched into fists. "Y-You killed Chizu!"

"You think I did it?" Monokuma growled. "Bitch, I was busy making sure you and your squad of arsonists didn't burn down the fucking building earlier!"

Kagami was staring at the corpse for a moment, then let out an intrigued smile. "So someone killed under this stress."

Kiyomiko threw the tailor a disgusted look. "Why the hell do you look so calm?"

Takumi cupped his chin for a moment, then staring at the bear. "So… I'm guessing what we have to do next is to participate in a 'class trial', right?"

"Yup! Absolutely right!" Monokuma clapped its paws together. "Woot! Finally, I get to witness a fucking class trial! God, I've been dying to see some high schoolers fight one another."

"So we have to investigate… and then a class trial…" Takumi murmured to himself, keeping note of what he heard. "... Didn't you say that the murderer will be executed if we find them?"

"Yessir!" The bear cackled. "Isn't that great? You get to do Chi-Chi justice!"

"T-This…" Kenta clutched his arms and shook. "This is sick."

Chiyoko worriedly eyed the bear. She played with her hair. "What if you were the one who killed her though?"

"Like I'd do that? Get the fuck outta here." Monokuma rolled its eyes. "The villagers know that I didn't kill her. We know who killed her, so now it's up to you brats to figure it out yourselves for our entertainment."

Koro held his breath. The bear was taunting them, its red eye glowing.

"Anyways, good luck with investigation! I won't be helping you guys with anything, so good luck~" Monokuma jumped down from Chizu's body. "No notes, no nothing."

Monokuma then stopped. "Well, I'll help you a bit."

"Why should we trust you?" Miho was shaking. "Y-You… You make us kill…"

The bear rolled its eyes. "Like it matters to me? It's not my fault you guys actually killed one another. God, high schoolers are so stupid."

"H-Hey…" Hyoushi's voice shook. It scared Koro to see that even the mandolinist was devoid of happiness. "A-Aren't you going to release Kousuke? And what about the bombs?"

"Oh." The bear smirked. "About Kousuke… Well, how about I let him rest for a bit? He'll watch you all suffer with me and Mr Miyamoto later. And don't fucking worry about the bombs. They've already been shut down. They're gone from your bodies."

"Really?" Kagami's eyes widened.

Kimiko frowned. "You're not releasing Kousuke then?"

"Aw hell no! I want you all to take this seriously! Investigate like the little shits you are."

Koro bit into his lips, silent. He hated how the bear was taunting them.

 _Chizu…_

The paramedic clenched into his fists.

 _If only… If only I was here earlier, then maybe I could've saved her!_

Monokuma grinned. The room was devoid of life.

Literal life, and metaphorical life.

"Well, now that you guys seem ready, let's get this investigation started already!"

* * *

 **Here is the long awaited chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially from seeing the story in Koro's perspective (I will admit that I chose the perspective through a random generator to make it fair). I also hope that the length was to your liking, nonetheless the most important thing that happened in this chapter… I can only hope that the case for this victim's death will entertain you all.**

 **Wolffang1795: _Yes, that is right. It is only a matter of time before everyone falls. I am glad you enjoyed what happened and can only hope that this case will be interesting to you._**

 **RioA: _Thank you, I am glad that you liked it. The flashback about Zero certainly was interesting. I'm glad you enjoyed reading through the group conducting their plan, despite them having failed. Hopefully you will enjoy this case._**

 **ToonGuy: _Your thought on Kousuke was interesting to read. It may or may not be important. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and hopefully you will enjoy the case to come._**

 **Lowrietial: _Thank you very much! I am glad to have you by my side._**

 **TheRoseShadow21: _I'm glad you enjoyed the twist. Thank you very much._**

 **liammarklh88: _I am happy that you enjoyed the twist at the end. That is interesting to know. I'm glad you enjoyed the supposed fight between Miho and Machiko. I hope you enjoyed seeing the story from Koro's perspective this chapter then. Yes, I will try to insert more dialogue with your character. Thank you._**

 **Crimson Spider Lily: _I am happy you enjoyed the flashback regardless. You do have a point with those statements you said, and I will definitely keep those in mind in the future. Yes, the screen time between each character is quite hard for me to manage, and I will try to balance it out in the future whether that be through each case, etc._**

 **ThePersonOfNothing: _Well, unfortunately you were right. Hopefully we will figure out who the murderer is soon._**

 **jaughy: _That is fine._**


End file.
